


Everything That's Wrong

by AnotherCrazyMilkshake



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Flirty Jung Wooyoung, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCrazyMilkshake/pseuds/AnotherCrazyMilkshake
Summary: +82-2-312-3456OMGGGHAVE I EVER TOLD YOU I LOVEYUOU??!!?!!1MarsWellTo whom do I owe the pleasure?+82-2-312-3456Seonghwa whatOHHSorry I must have gotten the number wrongMarsYep...but don’t let that stop you from loving meI’m worth it ;)Yeosang texts a wrong number and the guy just won't stop flirting.





	1. Don't Worry, I'm Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I love chatfics and wanted to try writing one myself. I already saw some in this fandom, but not for this ship and since Woosang is my OTP I had to do it. I'm not that funny or anything, but I hope you'll enjoy this anyways.
> 
> This was roughly inspired by [this](https://static.boredpanda.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2017/01/funny-wrong-number-texts-74-588b391755e12__605.jpg)
> 
> Also, rated T for bad language and Mature Themes

  **+82-2-312-3456**

OMGGG

HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU I LOVEYUOU

??!!?!!1

 

 

**Mars**

Well

To whom do I owe the pleasure?

 

**+82-2-312-3456**

Seonghwa what

OHH

Sorry I must have gotten the number wrong

 

 

 

**Mars**

Yep...but don't let that stop you from loving me

I'm worth it ;)  
 

**+82-2-312-3456**

(-_-;)・・・  
  
Do you always flirt with random strangers?

 

 

**Mars**

Isn't that what people do  
  
Have you perhaps heard of…

Tinder?

  **+82-2-312-3456**

Wow okay stop attacking me

Fuck you

 

**Mars**

;)

 

**+82-2-312-3456**

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

 

 

 

 

**\--・--**

 

 

**+82-2-312-3456**

Acsjdckbsj  
  
I’m sobbing

That was the Best Day Ever

 

 

 

**+82-2-312-5678**

Hello to you too

 

**+82-2-312-3456**

I have seen heaven

THANK YOU

I will do everything you wnt

Want*

 

 

**+82-2-312-5678**

;)

 

**+82-2-312-3456**

Omg

Not you again

 

 

 

 

 

**+82-2-312-5678**

Hey you texted me first

How do you get the same number wrong in like 3 days??

 

**+82-2-312-3456**

I didn’t delete our chat

You where near the top

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**+82-2-312-5678**

Wow I’m honored

How can I be one of the top chats??

Don’t you have friends?

 

**+82-2-312-3456**

Haha fuck you

I’m actually proud to say that I only have like 3

And I like only one of them

…

Temporarily

 

 

 

 

**+82-2-312-5678**

Aren’t you charming

 

**+82-2-312-3456**

I try

 

 

 

 

**\--・--**

 

 

**+82-2-312-5678**

Oh btw I forgot to ask last time

Why was it the best day ever?

 

**+82-2-312-3456**

You text me a week later to ask that

Really?

 

 

**+82-2-312-5678**

You still know who I am

So

 

**+82-2-312-3456**

…

 

**+82-2-312-5678  
**

Don’t worry

People tell me I’m pretty unforgettable

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ **  
**

 

**+82-2-312-3456**

I’m ignoring that

 

**+82-2-312-5678**

Rude

 

**+82-2-312-3456**

凸(￣ヘ￣)

I was at a BTS concert

 

 

 

**+82-2-312-5678**

WHAT

The one in Seoul??

 

**+82-2-312-3456**

Yeah

Be jealous

 

 

 

**+82-2-312-5678**

I was there too!

 

**+82-2-312-3456**

Seriously????

☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

 

 

 

 

**+82-2-312-5678**

That thing is so cute wth

I’m gonna use it forever now

And yeah lol I somehow managed to get two tickets

 

**+82-2-312-3456**

My friend got 4 tickets

And gave me one

 

 

 

 

 

**+82-2-312-5678**

Who’s your bias?

Mine’s Jimin

 

**+82-2-312-3456**

Taehyung

You know…

Suddenly you don’t bother me so much anymore

 

 

 

 

**+82-2-312-5678**

;)

 

**+82-2-312-3456**

I take that back

 

 

 

 

 

**+82-2-312-5678**

;(

 

Saved **+82-2-312-5678** as **Minor Headache**

 

**\--・--**

 

**(Seonghwa Is A Litaral God)**

 

 

**Satan**

Yo

How do you know if someone is a serial killer?

**KillerBiceps**

You don’t

That’s the point

You’ll only find out when it’s too late

 

 

 

 

**Satan**

Why thank you Jongho

You’re always so helpful

(--_--)

 

**BlessedByTheGods**

...why do you ask?

 

 

 

**Satan**

I texted a wrong number and now we kinda keep talking?

 

**KoreaBigMinion**

Why tf

Do you know anything about them?

 

 

 

 

**Satan**

No

That’s why I asked

Can you not read?

 

**KoreaBigMinion**

I-

Why do I even bother-.-

 

**KillerBiceps**

Why don’t you just ask?

 

**BlessedByTheGods**

‘Excuse me random person I don’t know anything about but am stupid enough to keep texting’

‘Are you perhaps a serial killer?’

 

 

 

 

**Satan**

You know what

That’s exactly what I’m gonna do

∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

**BlessedByTheGods**

Yeosang no

 

 

 

**Satan**

Yeosang yes

 

**\--・--**

 

 

**+82-2-312-3456**

Excuse me random person I don’t know anything about but am stupid enough to keep texting

Are you perhaps a serial killer?

 

 

 

 

 

**Minor Headache**

Why would I tell you if I were

 

**+82-2-312-3456**

Σ(°△°|||

 

 

 

 

**Minor Headache**

I’m not tho

 

**+82-2-312-3456**

You just said you wouldn’t tell me if you were

I don’t know anything about you

I can’t trust you anymore 

 

 

 

 

**Minor Headache**

I’m Wooyoung

19

Nice to ‘meet’ you I guess

 

**+82-2-312-3456**

...

Why did you tell me that??

Aren’t you afraid I’ll kill you or something?

I could be a stalker!

 

 

 

**Minor Headache**

Lol as if

 

**+82-2-312-3456**

(￣ヘ￣)

 

 

 

 

Saved **Minor Headache** as **MAJOR Headache**

 

 

**MAJOR Headache**

So…

Can you tell me something as well?

I need to know if you’re like 50

 

**+82-2-312-3456**

Lol what if I’m 10

 

 

 

**MAJOR Headache**

…

 

**+82-2-312-3456**

I’m 19 too

 

 

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Cool

…

That’s it?

 

**+82-2-312-3456**

Yeah

 

 

 

**MAJOR Headache**

…

 

**+82-2-312-3456**

What

??

 

 

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Can I get a name too

 

**+82-2-312-3456**

Lol no way

 

 

 

**MAJOR Headache**

What why??

I told you mine

 

**+32-2-312-3456**

I don’t really believe you?

I have no prove you’re really 19 so

 

 

 

 

**MAJOR Headache**

 Here that’s me

 

**+82-2-312-3456**

...

That’s not you

 

**MAJOR Headache**

??

I’m pretty sure I know what I look like

 

**+82-2-312-3456**

You mean to tell me

You’re that one hot guy who won the dance competition last month?

Yeah I don’t buy it

Imma block you real quick

  
**MAJOR Headache**

WAIT

1\. yeah I won last month

How do you know that?

Do you go to KQU too??

2.

‘Hot’ ;)

  
**+82-2-312-3456**

Omg shut up that’s not the point

Send another pic

One that’s not on your Instagram

  
**MAJOR Headache**

Jesus you’re so paranoid

How will you know that I didn’t post it

  
**+82-2-312-3456**

Google

  
**MAJOR Headache**

Here

It’s a bit older but whatever

Happy?

  
**+82-2-312-3456**

Wait a sec

Need to google

  
**MAJOR Headache**

(￣ ￣|||)

 

 

**\--・--**

 

**Satan** changed the group name to **Who is Seonghwa?**

 

**Satan**

GUAYS

GUYS

YOU WON’T BELIEVE

!!!!1!!

  
**KillerBiceps**

WHAT

IS IT A SERIAL KILLER??

 

**Satan**

No jongho wtf

  
**KillerBiceps**

ヽ(`⌒´メ)ノ

 

**BlessedByTheGods**

Okay wtf

Did you forget I got you tickets

 

**Satan** changed the group name to **Sorry Seonghwa Hyung♡♡**

 

**BlessedByTheGods**

That’s what I thought

 

**KoreaBigMinion**

…

So what happened?

  
**Satan**

The guy I was texting??

ADJSKDJSK

ITS WOOYOUDA

  
**KillerBiceps**

Wooyouda

 

**KoreaBigMinion**

Wooyouda

 

**BlessedByTheGods**

You mean Wooyoung?

**Satan**

Wow screw you

That’s why Seonghwa’s my fave

Yes I do

I asked him to send a pic that I can’t find on Insta

And he DID

  
**KillerBiceps**

And of corse you knew he hasn’t posted it before

Course*

 

**KoreaBigMinion**

What do you expect

He basically stalks that poor guy

  
**Satan**

SHUTT

  
**BlessedByTheGods**

What are you gonna do now?

  
**Satan**

Keep texting

duh

  
**KillerBiceps**

What if he doesn’t like you?

  
**Satan**

…

Omg

〣( ºΔº )〣

 

**\--・--**

**MAJOR Headache**

So

Did you google it?

???

Hello?

Are you ignoring me?

?

 

**\--・--**

 

**(Yunho And The Extras)**

 

**WOOhoo**

Hey

  
**SANta**

No

 

**MINniemouse**

No

 

**YUNHOwho**

No

  
**WOOhoo**

I breathed?

  
**MINniemouse**

Last time you ‘Hey’ed us

I got a black eye

 

**YUNHOwho**

That one starbucks literally refuses to let me come inside now

 

**SANta**

Nothing happened to me but I have a feeling I’ll be next

  
**WOOhoo**

Oh come on

It’s not that bad

  
**YUNHOwho**

STARBUCKS

REFUSES

TO GIVE ME MY COFFEE

 

**MINniemouse**

My mom thought I was in a gang

**WOOhoo**

It’s nothing serious this time

I swear

  
**SANta**

…

Okay tell us

 

**YUNHOwho**

SAN WHY

 

**MINniemouse**

SAN WHY

 

**WOOhoo**

San

My only true friend in this household

☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

  
**YUNHOwho**

Omg

What is that

  
**WOOhoo**

What

  
**MINniemouse**

That-

That thing

 

**SANta**

I think it’s cute

 

**MINniemouse**

Yeah but since when did he start using those

He never really did before

  
**WOOhoo**

Ya know

Why don’t you just ask him

  
**MINniemouse**

Good idea

Wooyoung

My bro

When did you start using emoticons?

  
**WOOhoo**

凸(￣ヘ￣)

  
**YUNHOwho**

ANOTHER ONE

 

**MINniemouse**

AHHHHHH

  
**WOOhoo**

…

Okay back to the topic before I’ll kill you

Hypothetically

If you send someone a pic of your face

And they don’t text back and ignore you

What does that mean?

  
**YUNHOwho**

Lol

They think u ugly

 

**MINniemouse**

AYE

  
**WOOhoo**

But they said I’m hot before??

  
**SANta**

I call that the Wooyoung effect

  
**WOOhoo**

The what

  
**SANta**

It means they think you’re hot

and are panicking

 

**MINniemouse**

Yeah it’s either that

or u ugly

 

**YUNHOwho**

AYE

  
**WOOhoo**

Why are we even friends

 

**\--・--**

 

**(Sorry Seonghwa Hyung♡♡)**

 

**KillerBiceps**

I just went to get some coffee

And I slipped

And I fell

Hard

Conclusion

I hate life

**Satan**

Mood

  
**KillerBiceps**

Btw

Yeosang

How’s it going with Yoda

  
**Satan**

Who?

  
**KillerBiceps**

You know?

Yoda

Because of

Wooyouda

YODA??

  
**Satan**

Hilarious

And idk

I haven’t texted him back

  
**BlessedByTheGods**

So let me get this straight

 

**KoreaBigMinion**

You mean gay

 

**BlessedByTheGods**

Was I talking to you?

 

**KoreaBigMinion**

…

Sorry

**Satan**

Lol

  
**BlessedByTheGods**

As I was saying…

You talked the guy into sending you two pics of himself

And you haven’t answered him since?

  
**Satan**

…

It sounds pretty bad when you say it like that

  
**KoreaBigMinion**

It sounds bad either way

 

**KillerBiceps**

Yeah

Stop your gay panic

And text back

  
**Satan**

I-

I’m not panicking

  
**KillerBiceps**

…

 

**KoreaBigMinion**

…

 

**BlessedByTheGods**

…

  
**Satan**

OKAY FINE

 

**\--・--**

 

**+82-2-312-3456**

Hey

…

  
**MAJOR Headache**

Hi

  
**+82-2-312-3456**

Sorry I haven’t replied

I was..

Busy

Oh and yeah I

Googled it

You’re legit

  
**MAJOR Headache**

‘Busy’

Okay

  
**+82-2-312-3456**

Yes

Busy

  
**MAJOR Headache**

You sure it wasn’t the Wooyoung effect

  
**+82-2-312-3456**

The what now

  
**MAJOR Headache**

You think I’m hot

And you were panicking

  
**+82-2-312-3456**

NO

I was certainly NOT

Gay panicking

  
**MAJOR Headache**

Uh huh

Sure

You’re a guy?

  
**+82-2-312-3456**

Yes

Problem?

  
**MAJOR Headache**

Nope

Sooooo

Can I get a selfie now too?

  
**+82-2-312-3456**

It’s only fair I guess…

  
**MAJOR Headache**

WAIT

Make a finger heart

  
**+82-2-312-3456**

Literally

Why

  
**MAJOR Headache**

Because I want you too?

How do I know you’re not catfishing me huh

  
**+82-2-312-3456**

I-

I can also send two pics?

  
**MAJOR Headache**

Nah

Just do the heart

  
**+82-2-312-3456**

…

I don’t really understand your logic but

Okay

 

 

  **\--・--**

 

**(Yunho And The Extras)**

 

**WOOhoo**

I JUST SAW

SOMEONE SO BEAUTIFUL I CHOKED

  
**YUNHOwho**

You’re welcome

 

**SANta**

Sorry to break it to you

But you’re not that good-looking

 

**YUNHOwho**

…

 

**MINniemouse**

Don’t worry bro of mine

You’re pretty too

The first time I saw you I choked too

 

**YUNHOwho**

Bro

 

**MINniemouse**

Bro

**WOOhoo**

Omg

Never do that again

Ever

And I didn’t say pretty

I said BEAUTIFUL

  
**SANta**

Who?

  
**WOOhoo**

Now that I think about it

I don’t know his name

  
**SANta**

You’re hopeless

  
**WOOhoo**

I thought you were on my side??

  
**SANta**

I’m on my own side

 

**YUNHOwho** changed **SANta** to **SSSANake**

 

**SSSANake**

…

 

**MINniemouse**

Lol

Anyways

What are you gonna do now?

  
**WOOhoo**

…

I’ll go and find out future husbands name?

  
**MINniemouse**

That’s my man!

Tell us everything lol

  
**WOOhoo**

Will do

 

**\--・--**

 

Saved **+82-2-312-3456** as **Future Husband**

 

**Future Husband**

Hello?

Where did you go?

...

Is this what Karma feels like

  
**MAJOR Headache**

Sorry

Had something to do

Btw what’s your name?

  
**Future Husband**

Yeosang

  
**MAJOR Headache**

Interesting

Well

Yeosang

  
**Future Husband**

?

  
**MAJOR Headache**

You’re hot too ;)

  
**Future Husband**

I suddenly regret everything

  
**MAJOR Headache**

;(

 

**\--・--**

 

**(Yunho And The Extras)**

**WOOhoo**

HIS NAME IS YEOSANG

AKDALDKSJD

 

**YUNHOwho** changed the group name to **Let’s go WooSang!!**

 

**SSSANake**

YASS

 

**MINniemouse**

YAASS

 

**YUNHOwho**

YAAASSS


	2. Why Am I Like This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Future Husband**  
>  How am I saved in your phone?
> 
> **MAJOR Headache**  
>  Uh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyy I'm back.  
> I don't really know how long I want the chapters to be so I'm still experimenting, but I think this length is good?
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, they made me so happy!!  
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. <3

 

  **(Sorry Seonghwa Hyung♡♡)**

 

**KillerBiceps**

Guys

(╥﹏╥)

 

**Satan**

What

**KillerBiceps**

I have a question

Do I really sound horrible when I sing?

 

**BlessedByTheGods**

What

The

Hell

Why do you ask that??

 

**KillerBiceps**

There was this guy...

 

**KoreaBigMinion**

Your voice is blessed man

It’s so stable

And you can go so high

 

 

**Satan**

YES

You sound amazing Jongho

Don’t let that asshole get to you with his BULLSHIT

 

**KillerBiceps**

Thanks

I guess

 

**BlessedByTheGods**

Do you want us to come over?

 

 

**Satan**

I know what’ll make you feel better!!

Admin rights

 

**KoreaBigMinion**

…

I don’t really think that’ll help

 

**KillerBiceps**

OMG YES THANK YOU

 

**KoreaBigMinion**

Nevermind

 

 

**Satan** made **KillerBiceps** group admin

 

**KillerBiceps**

YESS

 

 

**Satan**

<(￣︶￣)>

 

 

  **KillerBiceps** changed the group name to **Yeosang Is A Coward**

 

 

**Satan**

…I feel played

**KillerBiceps**

There will always be haters

I can’t cry over every single one lol

 

**KoreaBigMinion**

Savage Jongho strikes again

That’s what happens when you’re too soft

 

**BlessedByTheGods**

What is this about?

 

**KillerBiceps**

You remember Yoda?

Yeosang told me

That he hasn’t texted him since last week

Because he’s a coward

 

 

**Satan**

Jongho why do you exist

And I didn’t say I was a coward

I said he hasn’t texted so I haven’t either

凸( ` ﾛ ´ )凸

**KillerBiceps**

HYUNGS

DO YOU SEE THIS??

 

**BlessedByTheGods**

Why don’t you just text first?

 

**Satan**

Idk

It’s awkward

I don’t really know what to say

And now it’s bee a week already

Been*

**BlessedByTheGods**

What if he doesn’t know what to say either

Have you thought of that?

 

**Satan**

PFFFT

No way

**BlessedByTheGods**

And why is that?

 

**Satan**

He

Has a way with words

**BlessedByTheGods**

God Yeosang

Just text him

Say ‘Hi’ or something and then then ask how his week has been

It’s really that simple

And if he really ‘has a way with words’ as you say

He will tell you to leave him tf alone

I’m amazed he still hasn’t

 

**Satan**

…

**KillerBiceps**

That escalated quickly

 

**BlessedByTheGods**

What I’m trying to say is

If he didn’t do that

He still wants to talk to you

Right?

 

**Satan**

I guess

That makes sense

Thanks Hyung<3

**BlessedByTheGods**

No problem

 

**KillerBiceps** changed **BlessedByTheGods** to **MakerOfSense**

 

**MakerOfSense**

Change that

Now

 

**KillerBiceps** changed **MakerOfSense** to **GiverOfAdvice**

 

**GiverOfAdvice**

…

 

**KoreaBigMinion**

…

Well

Since you are giving out free advice

 

**GiverOfAdvice**

No

 

 

**Satan**

Rejected

**KoreaBigMinion**

Sometimes I regret every choice I made that lead me to this place

 

**GiverOfAdvice**

Same

You’re not that special

 

**KillerBiceps**

Wow

Seonghwa is literally

 

 

**KillerBiceps** changed **GiverOfAdvice** to **DoneWithYourShit**

 

**Satan** changed **KillerBiceps** to **WillYouShutUpAlreday**

 

**WillYouShutUpAlready** changed -self to **Never**

 

**KoreaBigMinion**

Children

Will you stop??

 

**Never**

(╮°-°)╮┳━━┳

 

 

**Satan**

( ╯°□°)╯ ┻━━┻

**KoreaBigMinion**

…

 

**DoneWithYourShit**

They always team up to diss you

I love it

And Yeosang?

Text him

 

**Satan**

(￣^￣)ゞ

 

**\--・--**

 

**Future Husband**

Hey

  

**\--・--**

 

**(Let’s go WooSang!!)**

 

 

**WOOhoo**

GUYS

HE TEXTED

**SSSANake**

Wow

You’ve only been waiting for a week

 

**WOOhoo**

Shut up

Maybe he’s busy

**YUNHOwho**

I still don’t understand why you just didn’t text first?

 

**SSSANake**

He’s only acting confident

He’s shy on the inside

 

**MINniemouse**

Lol

 

**WOOhoo**

I-

凸(￣ヘ￣)

Whatever

What should I reply?

**SSSANake**

What did he say?

 

**WOOhoo**

‘Hey’

**MINniemouse**

My bro

Do you see that

 

**YUNHOwho**

I see

 

**SSSANake**

I see that too

Thanks for asking

 

 

**WOOhoo**

ADJHDKS

JUST TELL ME WHAT TO DO

**YUNHOwho**

IDK

MAYBE SEND A HI BACK

 

**MINniemouse**

AYE U RIGHT

 

**SSSANake**

STOP SCREAMING

 

 

**WOOhoo**

I WILL DO THAT

THANK YOU

**\--・--**

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Hi

**Future Husband**

How was your week?

I was really

Busy

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Me too!

Learning new choreography and stuff

Busy

Yes

**Future Husband**

What choreography?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Uh

Just one my friend made

**Future Husband**

Cool

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Yes

**Future Husband**

Sooo

I’ve been thinking

Let’s do that thing where we ask each other questions

You know

To get to know each other?

…

Only if you want to tho!!

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Oh I would very much like to get to know you better

**Future Husband**

Oh

Cool

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Much better ;)

**Future Husband**

…

Don’t make me regret this

 

**MAJOR Headache**

;(

**Future Husband**

Omg

Question one:

Why do you always do that thing with the smileys

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Because I like it

Duh

Why else?

**Future Husband**

(-_-;)・・・

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Question 2:

As the only human left on earth, what would you do?

**Future Husband**

…

 

 

**\--・--**

 

**Satan** changed the group name to **I Am An Embarrassment**

 

**Satan**

o(〒﹏〒)o

**DoneWithYourShit**

What now

 

**Satan**

I texted him like you said

And now we ask each other questions

And I asked him something DUMB AND STUPID

AND HE JUST ASKS SOME PHILOSOPHICAL SHIT

He will think I’m stupid

I’m not ready to pretend that I’m smart

(ಥ﹏ಥ)

**Never**

Yeosang

You literally ace all your subjects

You are like the smartest person I know??

 

**Satan**

Shut up

Nobody cares Jongho

**Never**

I just complimented you???

 

**KoreaBigMinion**

Lol he’s like a cat

He wants your attention and when he gets it he will kill you

 

**Never**

Cats don’t kill people

...do they?

 

**DoneWithYourShit**

…

Not even worth replying to that

Also

You’re way to invested in this

You've known him for like a week

 

 

**Satan**

22 days

So I know him for 3 weeks

Get your facts right

**DoneWithYourShit**

God

Just reply whatever

It’s not that deep

 

**Never**

Spoken like a true ‘Done with your shit’ person

That name suits you Hyung

 

**DoneWithYourShit**

I don’t know if I should thank you or kill you

 

 

**Satan**

Honestly

Do both

 

**\--・--**

 

**Future Husband**

I thought about it and

I would die

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Very inspirational

**Future Husband**

╮(￣～￣)╭

When’s your birthday?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Boring question

November 26th

Yours?

**Future Husband**

(￣□￣」)

You can’t tell me it’s a boring question and then ask the same one

And I’m older than youuu

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Lol try me

I do what I do

When??

**Future Husband**

June 15th

 

**MAJOR Headache**

That’s only a 5 months difference

**Future Husband**

Wow

When I was your age I knew how to respect my elders

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Omg don’t even start

My friends do that all the time

**Future Husband**

I have a feeling we’ll get along well

 

**MAJOR Headache**

凸(￣ヘ￣)

Do you go to KQU too?

You never really answered

**Future Husband**

You still remember that??

Yes, I do

 

**MAJOR Headache**

I remember everything

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

So what were you doing at the dance competition last month?

**Future Husband**

Everyone went

And like dancing too

So I thought: Why not?

And it’s my turn to ask questions

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Cool

Do you dance too?

**Future Husband**

What part of

‘It’s my turn to ask questions’

Don’t you understand??

 

**MAJOR Headache**

I understand everything just fine

And frankly I don’t care

So would you mind answering?

**Future Husband**

(╯°□°)╯ ┻━━┻

Yes, I would

And I’m not going to

 

**MAJOR Headache**

So what are you gonna do?

It’s not like you’ll ignore me

**Future Husband**

Watch me

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Lol

What you’re serious?

Hello??

Oh

My

God

 

**\--・--**

 

**(Let’s go WooSang!!)**

 

**WOOhoo**

People

My friends

**YUNHOwho**

Y’all hear sumn

 

**MINiemouse**

Nope

 

 

**WOOhoo**

…

My bros

**YUNHOwho**

Wooyoung bro

How long have you been here

 

**MINniemouse**

You need something?

 

 

**WOOhoo**

Why are you like this

**MINniemouse**

What’s he talking about?

 

**YUNHOwho**

No idea

 

**SSSANake**

What’s up?

Wooyoung?

Did something happen?

 

**YUNHOwho**

San

How are you always so nice?

 

 

**WOOhoo**

Yeosang is ignoring me

**SSSANake**

PPFFFFFFT

 

**YUNHOwho**

I take that back

San is satan in disguise

WAIT I HAVE AN IDEA

 

 

**YUNHOwho** changed **SSSANake** to **SANtan**

 

**WOOhoo**

What

**MINiemouse**

It’s a pun you uncultured swine

 

**YUNHOwho**

You always understand me my bro

 

**MINniemouse**

Of course

 

**SANtan**

Why do you enjoy making puns out of our names?

Where do you get off of that?

 

 

**WOOhoo**

Don’t even bother questioning him

**YUNHOwho**

You should be nicer to your elders brats

 

**WOOhoo**

OH

MY

GOD

NOT AGAIN

**MINniemouse**

Woah dude

What pissed in your cereal today?

 

**YUNHOwho**

It was Yeosang

 

**MINniemouse**

Yuck

Wooyoung

What weird kinks do you have??

 

 

**WOOhoo**

…

**SANtan**

He’s a kinky bastard and also disgusting

What else is new

 

**WOOhoo**

(╯°□°)╯ ┻━━┻

I will block every single one of you

**YUNHOwho**

Oh shit

Mingi

I bet he gets the emoticons from Yeosang too

He didn’t use them before they started talking

 

**MINiemouse**

AYE U RIGHT

 

 

**WOOhoo**

THEY’RE CUTE OKAY

STOP ATTACKING ME

**YUNHOwho**

SO IT’S TRUEEEE

 

**MINniemouse**

LMAO

 

**SANtan**

Okay okay

I think that’s enough attacking for today

What exactly happened??

 

 

**WOOhoo**

We asked each other questions

And then I asked like three in a row

And he was like it’s my turn now

And I was like lol no what are you gonna do about it

And now he’s ignoring me

:(

**SANtan**

Just apologize

 

**WOOhoo**

Will that really help?

**SANtan**

Yes

You’re so stupid sometimes

It’s not that serious

 

**WOOhoo**

Okay thanks San

**SANtan**

You’re welcome

But go to sleep first

It’s late and you have an early class tomorrow

 

**WOOhoo**

Okay

**YUNHOwho**

Wow I take everything back

You’re actually an angel

Wait a sec

 

**YUNHOwho** changed **SANtan** to **SANgel**

 

**\--・--**

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Good morning

Is this still considered morning?

I just finished class

Sorry I was mean yesterday

You don’t have to answer

Just ask something first

**Future Husband**

Wow

 

**MAJOR Headache**

?

**Future Husband**

It seems like you were really torn up about that

Whereas I

Just fell asleep

 

**MAJOR Headache**

…

**Future Husband**

Lmao

Serves you right

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Has anyone ever told you you’re like santan

I mean satan

**Future Husband**

If only you knew

Btw yes I do dance

But only as a hobby it’s nothing serious

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Why didn’t you compete?

**Future Husband**

That’s another question

Didn’t you say I should ask something for a change

 

**MAJOR Headache**

You don’t have that right anymore

**Future Husband**

Rude

I didn’t want to compete

I like dancing but I’m not that good

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Hey I bet you’re great

And you can compete just for fun

A lot of people do that

**Future Husband**

No thanks

I’m really not that good

I don’t wanna be last place

 

**MAJOR Headache**

I think you want to

But you lack the confidence

**Future Husband**

I’m not refuting that statement

I am kinda shy

 

**MAJOR Headache**

:(

God you’re so cute

**Future Husband**

How the fuck??

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Yeosang

I know we don’t know each other that well yet

But like

I’m going to dance at that talent show competition thingy

**Future Husband**

Talent show competition thingy

 

**MAJOR Headache**

SHUT

I’m trying to be serious here!

**Future Husband**

Okay sorry

Shutting up now

 

**MAJOR Headache**

As I was saying

I’m gonna dance

I think you should too

Especially if you want to

**Future Husband**

…

I don’t know…

 

**MAJOR Headache**

You don’t even have to dance!

You can do something else if you’re better at it

**Future Husband**

I do kinda want to but

What if I embarrass myself

What if I trip

Oh my godd

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Hey you don’t have to do anything!!

I just think you’ll regret it if you don’t

Decide that for yourself

But if you don’t

Can you

Like

Just come and

Watch

**Future Husband**

I’ll think about it okay?

And of course I’ll come watch

Who do you think I am

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Thanks

**Future Husband**

No problem

(o^ ^o)

Now...

Can I finally ask my question?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Yeah

**Future Husband**

How am I saved in your phone?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Uh

I’ll show you if you show me how I’m saved in yours?

**Future Husband**

Fine

[IMG_123]

 

**MAJOR Headache**

…

Seriously???

Major headache??

And you wrote major in CAPS?

**Future Husband**

Yep

So what’s my name?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Uh

It’s

A pun

Yes

**Future Husband**

How do you make a pun out of my name??

 

**MAJOR Headache**

It was my friend

He’s the pun master

**Future Husband**

Pic??

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Uh wait a sec

I need to feed my cat

 

**\--・--**

 

**(Let’s go WooSang!!)**

 

**WOOhoo**

YUNHO!!!

ADJSJFGSK

I NEED YOUR HELPPK

**YUNHOwho**

For why

 

**WOOhoo**

Yeosang wants to know how I saved him in my phone

He saved me as MAJOR HEADACHE

I CANT TELL HIM I SAVED HIM AS FUTURE HUSBAND

**SANgel**

MAJOR HEADACHE

AKSHDJSL

IM WHEEZINGG

 

**YUNHOwho**

San has to decide if he’s an angel or satan

 

**MINniemouse**

Isn’t Lucifer an angel?

 

**YUNHOwho**

…

 

**YUNHOwho** changed **SANgel** to **Lu-SAN-fer**

 

**Lu-SAN-fer**

Omg what

That’s not even good??

 

**YUNHOwho**

Shut up I’m tired today

 

**MINniemouse**

Ya know why you’re so tired today bro??

Because you’ve been running through my mind all day

 

**YUNHOwho**

Bro

 

**MINniemouse**

Bro

 

 

**WOOhoo**

For god’s sake

STOP

Yunho

Please make me a pun with Yeosang

I told him I have to feed my cat

**Lu-SAN-fer**

You don’t have a cat

 

**WOOhoo**

HE DOESN’T KNOW THAT

**YUNHOwho**

YEO-lo

Like YOLO

BUT YEO-LO

YOU GET???

 

**MINniemouse**

I GETT AYYYE

 

 

**WOOhoo**

That’ll work

Thanks

**YUNHOwho**

No problem

Look at my ship sailing

 

**MINniemouse**

Your what??

 

**YUNHOwho**

…

San

He’s kidding right?

 

**Lu-SAN-fer**

I don’t think so

 

**MINniemouse**

?

 

**YUNHOwho**

You have exactly one minute to find out what that is

Or all your Bro rights are cancelledt

 

**MINniemouse**

OH SHIT

ALRIGHT

 

**Lu-SAN-fer**

You people disgust me

 

**YUNHOwho**

And still you’re friends with us

What does that say about you huh?

 

 

**\--・--**

 

Saved **Future Husband** as **YEO-lo**

 

**MAJOR Headache**

I’m back and my cat is well fed

What were we talking about?

**YEO-lo**

How I’m saved in your phone

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Oh right

The pun

[IMG_124]

**YEO-lo**

…

How even??

I think your friend and my friend Jongho are going to get along well

He loves puns too

(；￣Д￣)

 

**MAJOR Headache**

God there’s more of them?

**YEO-lo**

You can’t even complain

You agreed to save me as a pun

 

**MAJOR Headache**

…

Right

**YEO-lo**

For a second I thought my contact name was gonna be weird or something

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Weird?

**YEO-lo**

Yeah like

I don’t know

Something flirty??

Seems like you to do that

 

**MAJOR Headache**

I-

…

You know what

Since you asked

Imma do that real quick

;)

**YEO-lo**

WHAT

That’s NOT what I was trying to say!!!

 

Saved **YEO-lo** as **Future Husband**

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Too late

[IMG_125]

;)

**Future Husband**

I don’t even know what to say anymore

 

**MAJOR Headache**

;(

 

**\--・--**

 

**(Let’s go WooSang!!)**

**WOOhoo**

Why am I like this


	3. Real Romance Is Making Puns

**(Let’s go WooSang!!** )

**YUNHOwho**  
Hey  
Wooyoung  
What are you doing right now?

**WOOhoo**  
Just listening to music  
Bts to be more specific  
Euphoria to be more specific  
Aka the best song ever??

**YUNHOwho**  
Uh huh  
On a completely unrelated note  
How’s it going  
With the cause of your  
YEO-PHORIA

 **MINniemouse**  
AJDHSJFJAL

**Lu-SAN-fer**  
…

**WOOhoo**  
…  
What the hell??  
Why couldn’t you come up with that yesterday?  
I actually like that one???  
It’s so cute :(  
Instead I got YEO-lo  
Seriously??

**YUNHOwho**  
I told you I was tired yesterday  
You ungrateful brat  
Anyways  
I’ve come up with a move for the pre-chorus  
Meet me in training room 3 after class

**WOOhoo**  
Okay

**Lu-SAN-fer**  
Can I come too?

 **YUNHOwho**  
Sure why not

**MINniemouse**  
Me too?

**YUNHOwho**  
You actually helped me with that part  
Why wouldn’t you be allowed to come??

**MINniemouse**  
Yay

**\--・--**  


**Future Husband**  
Hey  
What are you doing right now?

**MAJOR Headache**  
I’m meeting my friends  
We’re gonna continue with the choreography  
Why?

**Future Husband**  
No reason  
Well  
Go on don’t let me bother you

**MAJOR Headache**  
You’re not bothering me??  
Oh and my friend came up with a new pun for you

**Future Husband**  
What?  
How??  
I didn’t think there could be more

**MAJOR Headache**  
I told you he’s the pun master  
I was listening to Bts  
And like  
You are the cause of my  
YEO-phoria  
;)  
What do you think?  
???  
Hello?  
Are you ignoring me again?  
…

**\--・--**

**Satan** changed the group name to **I am the cause of your YEO-phoria**

**Satan**  
(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

**DoneWithYourShit**  
What

**Satan**  
☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

**DoneWithYourShit**  
What??

**Satan**  
･ﾟ･(｡>ω<｡)･ﾟ･

**DoneWithYourShit**  
WHAT!?

**Satan**  
ADKJSHFGJ  
I CANT BRATDH  
IM SOBBING

**DoneWithYourShit**  
Normally I would kill whoever made you cry  
But I have a feeling it’s about Wooyoung

 **Never**  
Lol  
Hyung  
Are you a masochist?

**Satan**  
♡♡♡♡♡  
(„ಡωಡ„)

**KoreaBigMinion**  
He’s too far gone

 **Never**  
…  
Okay you’re slowly beginning to freak me out  
What  
Happened???

**KoreaBigMinion**  
Well considering the new group name  
I deduce that Wooyoung made a pun with the song Euphoria  
And we all know that Yeosang is an army and also  
Whipped

**Satan**  
YES!  
I agree with everything but the last statement

**KoreaBigMinion**  
…  
Whatever

 **DoneWithYourShit**  
Omg Yeosang  
You freak out over a freaking pun??  
Really?  
I don’t think it’s that good?

**Never**  
OMG  
SHUT UP HYUNG  
REAL ROMANCE IS MAKING PUNS OUT OF YOUR NAME WITH YOUR FAVORITE SONG  
THAT IS SO CUTE  
AKDHSJDKDJAH

**Satan**  
I don’t usually like puns but  
YES  
But he’s just trying to be nice and funny  
Don’t read too much into that

**DoneWithYourShit**  
…  
You both are dumbasses

 **KoreaBigMinion**  
I completely and wholeheartedly agree with you

**DoneWithYourShit**  
Thanks

**KoreaBigMinion**  
No  
I meant Jongho

**Satan**  
Rejected

**DoneWithYourShit**  
Everytime I think that we’re the only normal people here  
I realize that you’re dumbass #3

**Never** changed **KoreaBigMinion** to **Dumbass**

**Satan** changed **Dumbass** to **Dumbass#3**

**Dumbass#3**  
…

 **DoneWithYourShit**  
Suddenly I like being here again

**Never**  
(￣▽￣)

**Satan**  
＼(￣▽￣)／

**Never**  
SO  
Hyung

 **DoneWithYourShit**  
Yes?

**Dumbass#3**  
Yes?

**Satan**  
Yes?

**Never**  
…  
SO  
Yeosang

**Satan**  
Yes?

**Never**  
How did you reply to such a genius mind

**Satan**  
He didn’t make the pun himself  
It was a friend apparently

**Never**  
…  
Is that friend single?  
Asking for a friend

**Satan**  
How would I know

**DoneWithYourShit**  
Okay don’t get off topic  
Yeosang  
I have a feeling that you didn’t reply  
Now why is that?

**Satan**  
…  
(╥_╥)  
Because it’s true

**Dumbass#3**  
Wow  
How did you know?

 **DoneWithYourShit**  
Because he always runs away from his problems  
And ignores them

**Never**  
Mood

**DoneWithYourShit**  
Shut up

**Never**  
Sorry

**DoneWithYourShit**  
Yeosang?

**Satan**  
Oh my  
Would you look at the time  
ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(￣ー￣)┘

**DoneWithYourShit**  
There he hoes again  
Goes*

 **Never**  
Hoes

**Dumbass#3**  
Hoes

**DoneWithYourShit**  
...  
You make ONE (1) mistake

**\--・--**

**Future Husband**  
Sorry for not replying again  
I had class

**MAJOR Headache**  
For a whole day?

**Future Husband**  
After that I forgot about you

**MAJOR Headache**  
…  
Wow

**Future Husband**  
Yep

**MAJOR Headache**  
Somehow I don’t believe you but whatever

**Future Husband**  
About yesterday  
The pun  
Is good  
I think

**MAJOR Headache**  
You think?

**Future Husband**  
Yes  
Oh and my friend loved it  
He asks if your pun master friend is single

**MAJOR Headache**  
Lmfao  
I don’t even know  
I’ll ask him lol

**\--・--**

**(Let’s go WooSang!!)**

**WOOhoo**  
Hey

**Lu-SAN-fer**  
No

 **YUNHOwho**  
No

**MINniemouse**  
No

**WOOhoo**  
Seriously?  
Again??  
Nothing even happened last time?

**MINniemouse**  
Well yeah  
But the time before that  
I nearly failed my class

**WOOhoo**  
That’s not my fault??

**Lu-SAN-fer**  
Yes, it it  
Again nothing happened to me  
But I still fear

**WOOhoo**  
…

**YUNHOwho**  
You made me go on YOUR blind date  
Because YOU suddenly fell ill  
And didn’t have the guts to tell the guy  
Which is not nice by the way  
But he was an asshole so nobody cares

**WOOhoo**  
Funny you mention dating

**YUNHOwho**  
…

**WOOhoo**  
My friend  
I mean  
My bro*  
Are you single?

**YUNHOwho**  
…

 **MINniemouse**  
…

**Lu-SAN-fer**  
What happened to Yeosang?

**WOOhoo**  
What  
Omg  
I’m NOT asking you out  
(￣ ￣|||)

**YUNHOwho**  
Oh thank god  
I didn’t think you were  
But nobody knows with you

**WOOhoo**  
What’s that supposed to mean

**YUNHOwho**  
Nothing  
So who is asking?

**WOOhoo**  
Yeosang

**YUNHOwho**  
…

 **MINniemouse**  
…

**Lu-SAN-fer**  
Lol

**WOOhoo**  
Omg  
He’s asking for a friend  
He loves puns too

**YUNHOwho**  
ANOTHER PUN LOVER!?  
Why didn’t you just say so??

 **MINniemouse**  
…

**WOOhoo**  
凸(￣ヘ￣)  
Nevermind  
I can’t talk to you people anymore  
Bye

**YUNHOwho**  
WAIT  
IS HE ANOTHER PUN MASTER?  
OR DOES HE JUST APPRECIATE THEM??

 **MINniemouse**  
I like puns too…

**Lu-SAN-fer**  
Do you now

**MINniemouse**  
Yes

**Lu-SAN-fer**  
Uh huh

**YUNHOwho**  
WOOYOUNG  
COME BACK

**\--・--**

**MAJOR Headache**  
So  
Let’s just say he’s not

**Future Husband**  
Lol okay

**\--・--**

**(I am the cause of your YEO-phoria)**

**Satan**  
Sorry Jongho  
But the pun friend is not single

**Never**  
Dude  
I didn’t want you to like literally ask??

**Satan**  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Never**  
Well thanks anyways  
Now we know that no one will ever love Jongho and his punny ways

 **DoneWithYourShit**  
Please  
Never refer to yourself in 3rd person ever again

**Never**  
Jongho doesn’t want to stop

**DoneWithYourShit**  
Jongho will be pushed down the stairs

**Never**  
Jongho is stopping now

**Dumbass#3**  
Why are you always listening to him?

**Never**  
Because I don’t have a death-wish

**Never** changed the group name to **Seonghwa On Top**

**Satan**  
You speak truth my friend

**Never**  
Thank you

 **Dumbass#3**  
…

**\--・--**

**Future Husband**  
Hey  
Let’s continue with the questions

**MAJOR Headache**  
Sure  
Ask away

**Future Husband**  
What are your hobbies?

**MAJOR Headache**  
Dancing

**Future Husband**  
Of course..  
Anything else?

**MAJOR Headache**  
Singing  
Going out  
Going out with friends  
Watching anime  
More dancing  
I like traveling  
I also like taking baths

**Future Husband**  
…

**MAJOR Headache**  
What are yours?

**Future Husband**  
I also like dancing lol  
And singing  
And reading  
...and I love drones

**MAJOR Headache**  
Drones?

**Future Husband**  
Yes  
Drones

**MAJOR Headache**  
Oookay  
If you were cryogenically frozen for like 100 years, what would your first question be?

**Future Husband**  
Why  
Are you always asking questions like that

**MAJOR Headache**  
Because  
My dear  
They are interesting

**Future Husband**  
(￢_￢;)

**MAJOR Headache**  
So?

**Future Husband**  
Well because I would never agree to be cryogenically frozen  
My first question would be  
What the fuck

**MAJOR Headache**  
Your answers are always so inspiring

**Future Husband**  
∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
What’s your major?

**MAJOR Headache**  
Dance

**Future Husband**  
I should have figured

**MAJOR Headache**  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
Yours?

  
**Future Husband**  
Vocal performance  
And I minor in dance

**MAJOR Headache**  
OMG WHAT

**Future Husband**  
I told you I dance too

**MAJOR Headache**  
NO  
I mean  
Vocal performance??

**Future Husband**  
...yes?  
Are you judging me??

**MAJOR Headache**  
Nononono  
My friend  
He is also majoring in vocal performance!!!

**Future Husband**  
Seriously?  
Small world  
What’s his name?

**MAJOR Headache**  
San  
You know him?

**Future Husband**  
AHDAKDHSL  
LMFAO

**MAJOR Headache**  
What??  
Do you??  
Hello???  
...  
Why are you always ignoring me  


**\--・--**

**BaneOfMyExistence**  
SAN!

**TheExtra**  
WOOYOUNG!

**BaneOfMyExistence**  
I was just talking to Yeosang

**TheExtra**  
Wow  
Really?  
Who would have thought  
It’s not like you do anything else these days

**BaneOfMyExistence**  
Whatever  
We were talking  
And he told me that he’s also a vocal performance major?  
Do you know him?

**TheExtra**  
What??  
LMFAO  
Kang Yeosang??

**BaneOfMyExistence**  
I don’t know his last name  
But I think you’re talking about my Yeosang

**TheExtra**  
‘My’

**BaneOfMyExistence**  
SHUT  
How do you know him??  
Tell me everything!!

**TheExtra**  
Nah

**BaneOfMyExistence**  
WHAT  
WHY  
???

**TheExtra**  
I don’t wanna  
Ask him yourself  
Coward

**BaneOfMyExistence**  
…  
Sometimes  
I really hate you

**\--・--**

**Future Husband**  
Sorry this time I was busy laughing

**MAJOR Headache**  
…  
How do you know him?

**Future Husband**  
We don't really know each other that well  
We just share a lot of classes  
And we were actually partnered up in that vocal techniques class  
Now I just have to get to know him

**MAJOR Headache**  
Omg  
Please don’t listen to anything he says about me  
He’s gonna lie!!

**Future Husband**  
Sure sure  
You wanna continue with the questions?

**MAJOR Headache**  
(￣ヘ￣)  
Okay  
What would you rate 10/10?

**Future Husband**  
Idk?  
...what would you rate 10/10?

**MAJOR Headache**  
One Piece

**Future Husband**  
…  
Oh  
That’s actually a normal answer?  
Wow

**MAJOR Headache**  
What did you expect??

**Future Husband**  
That you say yourself or something??

**MAJOR Headache**  
Naaahh  
If anything  
I would say you  
;)

**Future Husband**  
MOVING ON  
What’s the name of your cat?

**MAJOR Headache**  
My what??

**Future Husband**  
Your cat  
You said you had to feed your cat the other day

**MAJOR Headache**  
…  
Mingi  
His name is Mingi

**Future Husband**  
Cute

**MAJOR Headache**  
Yes  
Very  
Cute  
Do you have cats?

**Future Husband**  
No  
My friend actually compared me to one tho  
(；⌣̀_⌣́)

**MAJOR Headache**  
Why?  
Because you’re cute?

**Future Husband**  
NO!!!  
BECAUSE I WILL BITE YOU  
AND MAYBE SCRATCH  
IF YOU COME TO CLOSE

**MAJOR Headache**  
Lol don’t worry

**Future Husband**  
???

**MAJOR Headache**  
I’m into that ;)

**Future Husband**  
…  
I ran straight into that didn’t I?

**MAJOR Headache**  
;)

**\--・--**

**(Seonghwa On Top)**

**Satan**  
I hate life


	4. The Beginning Of A Beautiful Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Future Husband**  
>  Yoda  
> This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship
> 
> **MAJOR Headache**  
>  Yoda?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters seem to get shorter and shorter??  
> Also, sorry the format is a bit different than usual. I keep having problems with it..
> 
> Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter<3

**TheExtra**

My friend

How are you this fine morning?

Probably still sleeping I assume

Well

I hope you will have a wonderful day

**BaneOfMyExistence**

I just woke up

…

What are you planning

?

San!!

I swear to god…

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Let’s go WooSang!!)**

 

**MINniemouse**

WOOYOUNG

**WOOhoo**

Yes?

**MINniemouse**

A little bird told me today

That you told your boyfriend

THAT I’M YOUR CAT?!?

**WOOhoo**

…

He’s not my boyfriend

**MINniemouse**

How could you betray me like that bro

I trusted you

**WOOhoo**

…

I

The situation called for it

Don’t be dramatic

**MINniemouse**

WHAT SITUATION??!!

 

**YUNHOwho**

Lmfao

Don’t worry so much bro

Cats are cute

 

**MINniemouse**

Yes

Of course

You’re right

Sorry Wooyoung

You can continue pretending that I’m your cat

I don’t mind

**WOOhoo**

…

**Lu-SAN-fer**

…

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**Future Husband**

Hello

How are you today?

**MAJOR Headache**

Good

You?

**Future Husband**

Also good

Very good

How is your cat doing?

**MAJOR Headache**

…

**Future Husband**

Isn’t it interesting

That San said you also have a friend

Called Mingi?

**MAJOR Headache**

Indeed

Very Interesting

**Future Husband**

You must really like this friend

To name your cat after him

**MAJOR Headache**

Yes

**Future Husband**

That’s what I thought

After all, you wouldn’t lie to me

San told me you’re really nice

**MAJOR Headache**

…

You’re enjoying this way too much

**Future Husband**

Yes, I am

∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

Well, I have to get to my next class

I really hope I can meet Mingi one day

Your cat

**MAJOR Headache**

…

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

 

**BaneOfMyExistence**

One of these days

I will kill you

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

 

**John**

Yo

**Heathen**

?

**John**

Are you busy?

**Heathen**

My class starts in like 5 min

**John**

Skip

**Heathen**

Why??

**John**

I’m bored

**Heathen**

…

Aren’t you supposed to be in school?

**John**

Well technically

But I think I got sick

Help me

My parents are not home

( ಥ﹏ಥ)

**Heathen**

What?!

Why don’t you call Seonghwa?

**John**

He worries to much

**Heathen**

…

**John**

PLEASE

I’LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT

I DON’T WANNA DIE

**Heathen**

OKAY OKAY

STOP WRITING LIKE THAT

You owe me

**John**

THANK YOU

!!!

( っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**( Seonghwa On Top )**

 

 

**DoneWithYourShit**

Hey

Yeosang

Where are you?

I wanted to meet you after class?

 

**Never**

Well…

He’s currently sleeping

 

**DoneWithYourShit**

What?

What happened?!

 

**Never**

It’s nothing serious chill

I got a little sick and asked Yeosang to come over

And he fell asleep

 

**Dumbass#3**

You’re sick??

 

**Never**

Chill x2

 

**Dumbass#3**

…

 

**Satan**

It’s nothing serious

Just a cough

Don’t worry so much

**DoneWithYourShit**

Alright..

Get well soon<3

 

**Never**

<3!!

 

**Dumbass#3**

Weren’t you just asleep?

 

**Never**

Yes

He still is

**Satan**

Yes, I am

**DoneWithYourShit**

…

Yeosang will kill you when he wakes up and realizes you’ve been messing with his phone

 

**Satan**

¯\\_( ツ)_/¯

WAIT

I just got a great idea

A Very Great Idea

**Dumbass#3**

I suddenly fear for Yeosang

**Satan**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

 

**Future Husband**

Hi

**MAJOR Headache**

Hi?

**Future Husband**

How are you feeling on this fine day?

**MAJOR Headache**

…

What did San tell you now

**Future Husband**

What

I mean

He said that you’re sexy

**MAJOR Headache**

What really?

It’s true tho

**Future Husband**

You’re sexy when you’re sleeping

**MAJOR Headache**

…

…….

What

From the bottom of my heart

The fuck

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Let’s go WooSang!!)**

 

**WOOhoo**

San

Don’t be creeping on me while I’m sleeping

**YUNHOwho**

I’m here for the T E A

 

**MINniemouse**

Same

What happened?

 

**Lu-SAN-fer**

What are you talking about?

**WOOhoo**

Yeosang told me what you said to him in class

Dude

Why even?

**Lu-SAN-fer**

I didn’t tell him anything

He wasn’t there

**WOOhoo**

You saw him this morning tho??

**Lu-SAN-fer**

Yes

And then

2 hours later

I didn’t

**WOOhoo**

But he told me that he was going to class…

**YUNHOwho**

Either he is lying

Or he was kidnapped

Who knows

**WOOhoo**

OMH WHAT

WAHT DO WE DO??

**MINniemouse**

Dude relax

I bet he’s okay

Just write back and see where it goes

Oh and pretend that you don’t know anything

**WOOhoo**

Okay..

Okay I can do that

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Soooooo

Yeosang..

What else did San tell you?

**Future Husband**

Nothing of importance

**MAJOR Headache**

Uh huh…

Okay I can’ t do this anymore

Who are you?

**Future Husband**

Damn

My cover blown so soon

(╥_╥)

My name is Jongho

**MAJOR Headache**

Jongho?

Like the pun friend??

**Future Husband**

YES EXACTLY LIKE THE PUN FRIEND!

**MAJOR Headache**

What are you doing with Yeosang’s phone?

**Future Husband**

He fell asleep

And I wanted to troll some people

**MAJOR Headache**

…

Of course

That’s the thing you do when your friend is asleep

You remind me of San

**Future Husband**

Is he single?

**MAJOR Headache**

Why are you always asking if my friends are single?

**Future Husband**

Because I’m lonely

**MAJOR Headache**

..

Good enough point for me

I’ll ask him

Btw

Can I have your number?

Now that Yeosang and San know each other

I feel disadvantaged

**Future Husband**

You want to use me

So that I can expose my best friend?

**MAJOR Headache**

Pretty much

**Future Husband**

Yoda

This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship

**MAJOR Headache**

Yoda?

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

Saved **+82-2-312-5678** as **Yoda**

 

**+82-2-312-6789**

Hello new friend

 

Saved **+82-2-312-6789** as **Jonathan**

 

**Yoda**

Hello Jonathan

Tell me everything

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**( Seonghwa On Top )**

 

**DoneWithYourShit**

Jongho

Are you feeling better today?

 

**Never**

Yes hyung

It’s been 2 days

 

**DoneWithYorShit**

Good

**Satan**

GUYSOMGF

!!!!

**DoneWithYourShit**

What

 

**Dumbass#3**

What

**Satan**

Wooyoung just posted another pic on insta

He DIED HIS HAIR PURPLE!!!

LIKE WAT

He’s so beautiful

(╥﹏╥)

**Never**

Interesting

 

**DoneWithYourShit**

First

It’s dyed

**Satan**

I said what I said

**Dumbass#3**

You mean you wrote what you wrote

 

**Never**

No

He said what he said

Sometimes I seriously think you can’t read

 

**Dumbass#3**

…

I won’t even pretend to understand

 

**DoneWithYourShit**

Second

People dye their hair Yeosang

It’s a thing

**Satan**

NO

You don’t understand

**DoneWithYourShit**

Please

Enlighten me then

**Satan**

He had purple hair before

A few months ago

I saw it in his older pics

**Dumbass#3**

So?

 

**Never**

He LOVES the purple hair

Like

I won’t quote exactly what he told me

But know it was…

Very R-rated

**Satan**

…

No comment

**DoneWithYourShit**

God

First you lose your shit over a pun

Then over a hair color

What is wrong with you?

 

**Dumbass#3**

How do you even sexualize a color

 

**Never**

Omg hyung

It’s not about the color

It’s about the color on Wooyoung

 

**Dumbass#3**

Whatever…

You realize you’re talking to Wooyoung on a daily basis right?

**Satan**

Yes

What’s your point?

**Dumbass#3**

From what I gathered

He also seems to be flirting with you

**Satan**

…

Well

Yes

Kinda

**Never**

…

 

**DoneWithYourShit**

Kinda?

 

**Satan**

Yes

Kinda

**Dumbass#3**

…

My point is

Why don’t you just tell him what you told Jongho

 

**Never**

He told me that he wanted Wooyoung to crush him with his thighs

**Satan**

…

**Dumbass#3**

Okay maybe don’t tell him that

 

**DoneWithYourShit**

I thought you didn’t like him?

**Satan**

I don’t!

I just

Visually enjoy him

A lot

**DoneWithYourShit**

Uh huh

Sure

**Satan**

Even if I did

It doesn’t really matter

**Dumbass#3**

Why?

 

**DoneWithYourShit**

I’m also curious to hear this

 

**Never**

Same

**Satan**

His caption was literally

‘Dyed it just for you’

With a heart at the end

A Heart

**Dumbass#3**

Well…

Maybe it was addressed to a friend?

**Satan**

I doubt it

**Never**

What if he did it for you?

**Satan**

Yeah right

As if

Whatever

It doesn’t matter

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Hey

**Future Husband**

Hi

**MAJOR Headache**

Did you

By chance

Check my Insta?

**Future Husband**

I actually did

By coincidence

**MAJOR Headache**

So you saw my selfie?

‘By Coincidence’?

**Future Husband**

Yes

**MAJOR Headache**

Interesting

**Future Husband**

Very

**MAJOR Headache**

What do you think?

About the color?

**Future Husband**

It looks good

**MAJOR Headache**

Just ‘good’?

**Future Husband**

Yes

**MAJOR Headache**

Wow

I expected more of a reaction

Considering that you just LOVE the color on me

╮(︶▽︶)╭

**Future Husband**

What???

Where did you hear that??

**MAJOR Headache**

From a very reliable source

The same one that told me that you basically stalk me on Instagram

‘Google it’

Really?

**Future Husband**

Omg

No

How do you STILL remember that??

Also

Your source is WRONG!

**MAJOR Headache**

I told you

I remember everything

Don’t stress yourself

A lot of people can’t resist me

**Future Husband**

N O

I am NOT ‘a lot of people’

**MAJOR Headache**

Of course not

You’re not the only one who thinks I’m hot

But you’re the only one that matters

;)

**Future Husband**

AJDLKSFLKS

NO

SHUT UP

**MAJOR Headache**

Jonathan was right

Here

 

 My cat took that picture

Enjoy ;)

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**Heathen**

JONATHAN

AHDKADSJDKSAK

WHAT

HOW

SPEAK NOW

**John**

I understand that you found out about my new friend

Well

You remember how you came to my house the other day?

I took your phone while you where sleeping

Texted him

Then deleted every message that would indicate my betrayal

The rest is history

**Heathen**

I’m getting my bat

And then I’m coming for you

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**( Seonghwa On Top )**

 

**Never**

SEONGHWA HELPME PLEASE

YEOSANG WILL KILL ME

 

**DoneWithYourShit**

I don’t know what happened

But I feel like you deserve it

 


	5. What's Your Zodiac Sign?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Never**  
>  I just found Yeosang 2.0
> 
> **Satan**  
>  What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I really went to an astrology workshop and I had to include it in here? lol  
> I decided to keep thing in this format and I'll be going over the past chapters to make them look like this, just so you won't be surprised^^
> 
> Also, I made a new Twitter account (@onlyliini) like yesterday.  
> Let's be mutuals, I need friends.

**(Let’s go WooSang!!)**

 

**Lu-SAN-fer**

YOU NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED

 

**WOOhoo**

I don’t really care

**Lu-SAN-fer**

Wow

Fuck you

 

**YUNHOwho**

I care tho!!

 

**MINniemouse**

I also don’t really care but I still wanna know

 

**Lu-SAN-fer**

…

**WOOhoo**

…

That doesn’t even make sense???

**MINniemouse**

Your face doesn’t make sense

 

**WOOhoo**

…

Why are you so grumpy this morning?

**MINniemouse**

I’m not grumpy

 

**Lu-SAN-fer**

Okay

Stop fighting

Back to the important thing

Me

 

**YUNHOwho**

Yas!

Love yourself!!!

 

**WOOhoo**

Just tell us already

**Lu-SAN-fer**

There’s this astrology workshop I’m gonna go to

Like right now

**WOOhoo**

Astrology workshop?

What even is that

**YUNHOwho**

Bro why u so dumb

 

**MINniemouse**

Exactly Wooyoung

Why u so dumb?

 

**WOOhoo**

…

**Lu-SAN-fer**

They’re basically gonna tell us stuff about the zodiac signs

…

You know what that is right?

 

**WOOhoo**

Yes, San

I do know what zodiac signs are

Do you think I’m stupid??

**YUNHOwho**

I asked you that a few seconds ago

 

**MINniemouse**

He did

Scroll up

 

**WOOhoo**

凸 (￣ヘ￣)

Why do you even wanna go?

It’s all bs anyways

**YUNHOwho**

GASP

HOW DARE YOU!?

 

**MINniemouse**

Wooyoung

You cannot not believe in the stars

**WOOhoo**

…

**Lu-SAN-fer**

Wooyoung’s right tho

 

**WOOhoo**

Thank you

**Lu-SAN-fer**

No

Problem

 

**YUNHOwho**

So if you think it’s bullshit

Why are you going?

 

**Lu-SAN-fer**

Because it’s fun

I wanna do the thing where people do something and I say

‘Damn Sagittarius’

 

**WOOhoo**

Why did you use my sign as an example??

**Lu-SAN-fer**

Because I don’t know Yunho’s and Mingi’s

 

**YUNHOwho**

…

What have I ever done to you?

 

**Lu-SAN-fer**

Hmmmmmm I wonder

Maybe constantly changing my name into a bad pun??

 

**WOOhoo**

He does change yours the most…

Any reason?

**YUNHOwho**

I just love messing with him

 

**Lu-SAN-fer**

…

Well whatever

I managed to talk Yeosang into going with me

We gotta bond

 

**WOOhoo**

…

**MINniemouse**

Wooyoung stop being a jealous bitch

**WOOhoo**

I literally haven’t said anything

**YUNHOwho**

Exactly

 

**WOOhoo**

…

**YUNHOwho**

To get back to our earlier argument

I haven’t changed your name for a long time now

So I deserve some credit

Do you know how hard it is to refrain myself?

 

**Lu-SAN-fer**

Wow thank you for not driving me insane for the past few days

 

**YUNHOwho**

You’re very welcome

Now that we got that out of the way…

You ARE insane tho

You could say you’re…

 

**YUNHOwho** changed **Lu-SAN-fer** to **inSANe**

 

**MINniemouse**

LMFAO

AAAAAAYYYEEEEEEEE

 

**inSANe**

…

I hate you

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Seonghwa On Top)**

 

**Dumbass#3**

Hey

How was your astrology thing?

 

**Satan**

Lol

**Dumbass#3**

Maybe try telling me a few more details

 

**Satan**

Lmao

**Dumbass#3**

…

 

**Never**

God hyung

You don’t know anything, do you??

‘Lol’ means it was…

Well

Lol

 

**Dumbass#3**

…

 

**Satan**

Jongho shut up

I still hate you

**Never**

It’s already been 3 days

 

**Satan**

It’s only been 3 days

Also

Thanks to you

I can never talk to Wooyoung ever again

**Never**

( ￣︿￣)

 

**DoneWithYourShit**

Why exactly?

 

**Satan**

He must think I’m creepy

Or something

**DoneWithYourShit**

He literally dyed his hair for you???

 

**Satan**

OH MY

MY MOTHER IS CALLING ME

BYE

**Dumbass#3**

There he goes again

 

**Never**

You mean hoes

 

**Dumbass#3**

Right

 

**DoneWithYourShit**

…

I won’t ever live this down

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Let’s go WooSang!!)**

 

**inSANe**

Bitch

 

**MINniemouse**

…

Who are you calling?

 

**YUNHOwho**

It’s obviously Wooyoung

 

**WOOhoo**

What do you want?

**YUNHOwho**

See?

 

**MINniemouse**

Woah bro

U smart

 

**YUNHOwho**

I just understand how their three brain cells work

 

**WOOhoo**

You act as if you have more

**inSANe**

PFFFT

He got you there

 

**YUNHOwho**

…

 

**inSANe**

Anyways

Wooyoung

What have you done to Yeosang?

 

**WOOhoo**

Well

Why are you asking?

**inSANe**

Normally I would talk shit about you

But this time he didn’t even want to hear your name

 

**YUNHOwho**

Y’all fighting?

 

**MINniemouse**

Relationship problems so soon?

 

**WOOhoo**

First of all fuck you Mingi

Second

Don’t worry about it

It’s not that deep

He’s just ignoring me again because he feels embarrassed or whatever

It’s a routine by now

**YUNHOwho**

If you say so

 

**inSANe**

Embarrassed??

Why?

 

**WOOhoo**

I befriended a friend of his

And he told me some things

**MINniemouse**

‘Some things’

 

**WOOhoo**

¯\\_( ツ)_/¯

**inSANe**

What’s this friends sign?

 

**WOOhoo**

How would I know?

**inSANe**

I thought you’re friends now

Go ask him

**WOOhoo**

…

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

 

**Yoda**

Hey

What’s your zodiac sign?

**Jonathan**

Libra

Why?

What’s yours?

**Yoda**

Sagittarius

San wants to know

**Jonathan**

Did he also go to that astrology thing?

Have you asked him if he’s single?

**Yoda**

Yes

And no I forgot

**Jonathan**

( 눈_눈)

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**WOOhoo**

He’s a libra

**inSANe**

Makes sense

 

**WOOhoo**

It does??

How?

**inSANe**

This is why I went

To know things you people don’t

 

**WOOhoo**

…

He also asks if you’re single

**inSANe**

…

Why?

 

**WOOhoo**

He said he’s lonely or sumn

**inSANe**

Tell him libras and cancers are not really compatible

 

**YUNHOwho**

…

I thought you didn’t believe in that astrology ‘bullshit’

 

**inSANe**

I don’t

 

**YUNHOwho**

Oookaay then

 

**WOOhoo**

…

Are Gemini and Sagittarius compatible?

 

**YUNHOwho**

I thought you didn’t believe in that astrology ‘bullshit’

 

**WOOhoo**

I don’t

Just tell me

**YUNHOwho**

…

 

**inSANe**

Yes

Very compatible

10/10

Maybe 9/10

 

**WOOhoo**

Interesting

**MINniemouse**

…

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**Yoda**

He said Libras and Cancers are not compatible

**Jonathan**

But is he single?

 

**Yoda**

Yes

**Jonathan**

NOT EVERYTHING IS LOST

MAYBE THERE IS STILL HOPE FOR JONGHO

 

**Yoda**

...Right

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Seonghwa On Top)**

 

 

**Never**

How do you seduce someone you

1\. Don’t know

2\. Have never seen before in your life

3\. Never talked to before

4\. Don’t even know what he looks like

5\. Don’t have any contact with

?

 

**Dumbass#3**

You don’t

You literally don’t

 

**Never**

JONGHO WILL NOT GIVE UP

 

**DoneWithYourShit**

What have I told you about talking like this?

 

**Never**

…

Sorry

 

**Satan**

Maybe start by talking to him

**Never**

Impossible

 

**DoneWithYourShit**

Then there’s nothing you can do

Also

Yeosang

You’re not really in a position to lecture Jongho about talking to people

 

**Satan**

…

**Never**

Oh well

It was worth a try

 

**Dumbass#3**

What happened to

‘Jongho will never give up’?

 

**Never**

I’m not giving up…

Just slowly coming up with a plan

 

**Satan**

Uh huh

**Never**

Btw Yeosang

Are cancers and libras really not compatible?

 

**DoneWithYourShit**

Jesus

Everyone can be compatible

Astrology doesn’t matter

 

**Satan**

Lol

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Hey

?

Are you still ignoring me?

( 눈_눈)

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**WOOhoo**

Okay

Yeosang is still ignoring me

 

**YUNHOwho**

Didn’t you say it’s a routine?

 

**WOOhoo**

Yes but

He never ignored me for more than a week

**MINniemouse**

How long has it been?

 

**WOOhoo**

8 days

**MINniemouse**

…

 

**YUNHOwho**

…

 

**WOOhoo**

What if I offended him somehow

OMG

WHAT IF HE NEVER TALKS TO ME AGAIN

WHAT DO I DOOO??!!

 

**MINniemouse**

Bro

Chill

 

**YUNHOwho**

Yes

Patience

 

**WOOhoo**

( ╥ω╥ )

I suddenly regret everything

Stupid Jongho

I will never listen to High School students ever again

 

**inSANe**

High School??

You wanted to set me up with a fetus??

 

**YUNHOwho**

LMFAOOO

 

**WOOhoo**

He’s 18

Give him some credit

**inSANe**

Never

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**Yoda**

San said that you’re a fetus

Every chance you had

Is now gone

 

**Jonathan**

( ಥ﹏ಥ)

I hate life

Well

Tell him

 

**Yoda**

NO

IF YOU WANT TO TELL HIM SOMETHING

TELL HIM YOURSELF

I ’M DONE

**Jonathan**

…

But I don’t have his number???

 

**Yoda**

I don’t care

**Jonathan**

But Yoda

Friend

???

Where did you go?

WOOYOUNG

COME BACK

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Seonghwa On Top)**

 

**Never**

I just found Yeosang 2.0

 

**Satan**

What?

**Never**

You corrupted him

It’s all your fault

凸 (`△´＃)

 

**Satan**

???


	6. Cake Is My Only Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **John**  
>  Don’t worry  
> I will help you!
> 
> **Heathen**  
>  Thank you!!!  
> ❤❤❤
> 
> **John**  
>  I F  
> You manage to get me a date 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back!  
> I'm sorry this is a bit late....  
> Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!!<3

**MAJOR Headache**

Hi

Hey

Hello

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Let’s go WooSang!!)**

 

 

**WOOhoo**

People

It’s been 10 days now

I don’t think he’ll ever talk to me ever again

 

**inSANe**

Please stop being dramatic

It’s annoying

 

**WOOhoo**

( ｡╯︵╰｡)

 

**YUNHOwho**

…

 

**MINiemouse**

Don’t worry my dude

I will help you!

 

**WOOhoo**

Thank you

But

No offense

I don’t know how you can help

( ಥ﹏ಥ)

**MINniemouse**

Yeah

Me neither

 

**WOOhoo**

｡･ﾟﾟ *(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

WHY AM I LKIE THISAJFJS

Please excuse me for a while

**inSANe**

What

Are you gonna cry in a corner?

**WOOhoo**

Yes

Yes, I am

**YUNHOwho**

…

 

**inSANe**

Omg

I can’t take this anymore

 

**YUNHOwho**

What are you gonna do?

 

**inSANe**

You’ll see

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

 

**San** **i** **e** ❤

Hey

Yeosang

 

**Yeosang❤**

Yes?

 

**Sanie❤**

Can you please

Answer Wooyoung

It’s been 10 days already

**Yeosang❤**

No

Wait what

How do you know that??

**Sanie❤**

He talks about you

**Yeosang❤**

…

Really?

**Sanie❤**

Yes, really

He’s been freaking out

For the past few days

And he won’t stop crying

Please

Just text him

Let me rest in peace

I can’t take this anymore

**Yeosang❤**

I

**Sanie❤**

You?

Hello?

**Yeosang❤**

I

Maybe

Perhaps

Can

Might be able to

Do that?

**Sanie❤**

…

Please

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Seonghwa On Top)**

 

**Satan**

Omgadshkjshj

GUYS

(*/▽ ＼*)

 

**DoneWithYourShit**

What

 

**Dumbass#3**

What

 

**Never**

OMG

Did you finally text back??

**Satan**

No Jongho wtf

Don’t just jump to conclusions

**Never**

(⇀‸↼‶)

What else could have possibly happened?

Yoda is the only interesting thing that goes on in your life

**Satan**

…

**Dumbass#3**

I mean…

He’s not wrong

**Satan**

….

Seonghwa hyung

**DoneWithYourShit**

Stop bullying him

What happened?

 

 

**Satan** changed **DoneWithYourShit** to **MyOnlyFriend**

 

**Satan**

( っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡

 

**Never** changed **Satan** to **Seonghwa’s Hoe**

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

…

 

**Dumbass#3**

…

Children

Stop

 

**Seonghwa’s Hoe** changed -self to ** >:( **

 

** >:( **

( งಠ_ಠ)ง

I will fight u

**Never**

Oh right

Sorry

 

**Never** changed **> :( ** to **Wooyoung’s Hoe**

 

**Never**

My mistake

**Wooyoung’s Hoe**

I-

You know what

Screw you

 

**Wooyoung’s Hoe** has left the group

 

**Never**

…

 

**Dumbass#3**

…

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

…

Jongho

 

**Never**

I DIDN’T KNOW HE WOULD LEAVE

IT’S NOT MY FAULT

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

You better solve this

 

**Never** added **Heathen** to the group

 

**Heathen**

You saved me as heathen in your phone

Seriously?

**Never**

┐( ˘_˘ )┌

 

**Never** changed **Heathen** to **DramaQueen**

 

**Never**

Now

Please

Tell us already

**DramaQueen**

Fuck you

I won’t tell you anything

 

**Dumbass#3**

Will you tell me and Seonghwa?

 

**DramaQueen**

Yes!

So

It’s about Wooyoung

**Never**

SO I WAS RIGHT!!

IT’S ABOUT HIM

 

**DramaQueen**

SHUT UP

I NEVER SAID YOU WEREN’T

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

STOP ARGUING!!

 

**DramaQueen**

( : ౦ ‸ ౦ : )

**Never**

( : ౦ ‸ ౦ : )

…

…….

Alright

I’m sorry I told Wooyoung what you said about him

**DramaQueen**

I accept your apology

I’m sorry I hit you

**MyOnlyFriend**

You what??

 

**Never**

I told you

I thought he was going to kill me

I still have a bruise

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

You What?!

**DramaQueen**

Yeah…

Sorry

I was kinda angry

**Never**

I accept your apology too

(*＾ω＾) ／

**DramaQueen**

＼ (＾ω＾*)

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

God

Finally

 

**Dumbass#3**

Wow

Honestly

I’m amazed every time I look at you

 

**DramaQueen**

Oh worm?

**Never**

┬┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬┴

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

…

 

**Dumbass#3**

Omg

I M E A N

I am amazed at how he manages to control you two

 

**DramaQueen**

Sure, Jan

 

**Never**

Sure, Jan

 

**Dumbass#3**

( ￣︿￣)

Can we finally talk about Wooyoung?

 

**DramaQueen**

Oh right

Kskskdkskajjsksk

So San told me that Wooyoung is sad that I didn’t text him?

**Never**

…

You’re surprised about this?

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Yeosang

Everyone would be upset if you ignored them

 

**DramaQueen**

…

Maybe you’re right…

**MyOnlyFriend**

‘Maybe’?

**DramaQueen**

San also said he’s freaking out

And like

Crying

**Never**

Oh damn

My bro got it bad

**DramaQueen**

Adjdsksjd

Nooo

I think it’s like Seonghwa said

Everyone would be sad if ignored

( ಥ﹏ಥ)

**Never**

Okay whatever

But do you know what this means??

 

**DramaQueen**

…what?

**Never**

It means

You can finally text him back!!!

Like

Here’s your prove that he still genuinely wants to talk to you

Do it!

(ʘ ͜ʖ ʘ)

**DramaQueen**

… that thing kinda scares me

**Never**

Good

( ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ)

**DramaQueen**

Okay

OKAY

O K A Y

I’m gonna do it

I will do it

I’m gonna text him right now!

I can do it!

**Never**

YAS

GO YEOSANG

 

**Dumbass#3**

＼ (＾▽＾)／

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Good luck!

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**Heathen**

I can’t do it

**John**

…

It’s been two hours

 

**Heathen**

I don’t know what to say

 

**John**

Are you telling me

You’ve been staring at your phone for 2 fucking hours thinking about what to write??

 

**Heathen**

…

Yes

**John**

My friend

You’ve got a problem

**Heathen**

o( 〒﹏〒)o

**John**

Don’t worry

I will help you!

**Heathen**

Thank you!!!

❤❤❤

**John**

I F

You manage to get me a date

**Heathen**

…

I should have known

**John**

╮(︶▽︶)╭

I don’t do things for free

**Heathen**

What if I say no?

**John**

Well then

Imma just go

ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Have fun

**Heathen**

NO

WAIT

OKAY

**John**

I knew you’d agree

( ￢‿￢ )

 

**Heathen**

I hate you so much

But I need your help

So

Whomst the fuck do you wanna go with

**John**

San

**Heathen**

…

W H A T

San??

SAN?!

**John**

Yeppers

**Heathen**

How the hell do you know him?

**John**

Well

I only know his name

**Heathen**

…

**John**

Yoda said he called me a fetus

FETUS

Like how dare he??

I need to show him that I can break real life fruits in half

WITH MY BARE HANDS

My reputation depends on it

**Heathen**

Omg

You are impossible

How the hell am I supposed to get him to agree??

**John**

Lol idk

Think of something

**Heathen**

…

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**Yeosang❤**

Heeyy

San

**Sanie❤**

You still didn’t text him

Why?

**Yeosang❤**

How

Oh right

Nevermind

**Sanie❤**

Wait

He will literally have a freak out in the gc when you do

Maybe you shouldn’t text him after all

But then again…

Just do it

**Yeosang❤**

…

Freak out?

**Sanie❤**

Yes

**Yeosang❤**

...oh

Well

You know what’s funny

I was just about to do that

The texting thing

But then I realized that I couldn't

Because I have to help my friend

Hahaha.

**Sanie❤**

…

Why is there a dot

I never knew dots could be this scary

**Yeosang❤**

Turns out

I can only answer Wooyoung if I help this friend

**Sanie❤**

So???

Help him??

**Yeosang❤**

Hahaha oh well

…

Hewantsyoutogoonadatewithhimpleasedonthateme

**Sanie❤**

.

**Yeosang❤**

( ／。＼)

**Sanie❤**

Is your friend’s name Jongho

**Yeosang❤**

Yes

**Sanie❤**

No

**Yeosang❤**

Okay I’m sorry

I won’t ever mention him again I swear

Sorry

**Sanie❤**

…

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Let’s go WooSang!!)**

 

**WOOhoo**

I just bought cake

And I’m going to eat it

Alone

**YUNHOwho**

A  w h o l e  cake?

**WOOhoo**

Yes

**MINniemouse**

Aren’t you supposed to be on a diet or something?

**WOOhoo**

Who cares about dieting when your heart is broken

**YUNHOwho**

…

 

**MINniemouse**

Good point

I did that once

I threw up

But it was worth it

 

**YUNHOwho**

…

 

**inSANe**

Aren’t you like…

Being too dramatic again?

**WOOhoo**

No

Cake is my only friend now

**inSANe**

…

**WOOhoo**

You know

I even spend money to destroy my hair

I mean it’s beautiful

But my scalp is crying

At least I'm not crying alone

**inSANe**

…

**WOOhoo**

Men are trash

This is directed at me

I’m trash

I hate everything

Please excuse me and my cake

**inSANe**

OMG

Fuck you Wooyoung

You better thank me for this

 

**YUNHOwho**

What does this mean?

 

**MINniemouse**

San what does this mean???

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**Sanie❤**

I changed my mind

I’m going on that date

Saturday in that cafe we always go to between classes

At 10 AM

One (1) coffee

And then I’m gone

**Yeosang❤**

Omg thank you so much!!

You’re the best

Honestly

**Sanie❤**

I know

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**Heathen**

So

He said yes

**John**

WHAT

OMGAJFHSKD

REALLY??

**Heathen**

Yes

He had a few conditions

You meet saturday at 10 am at the grind

For one coffee only

**John**

I still don’t understand why they named it ‘The Grind’

**Heathen**

┐(￣ヘ￣)┌

**John**

Okay

Okay

Okay

Okay

Okay

**Heathen**

STOP

FREAKING

OUT

**John**

Yes

Okay

Okay

 

**Heathen**

( 눈_눈)

Will you help me now?

**John**

Yes!

Tomorrow

After school

 

**Heathen**

Thanks

**John**

Thank you too!

(◕‿◕✿)

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Seonghwa On Top)**

 

**Never**

Lol

You know what I realized

 

**Dumbass#3**

What?

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Yes?

 

**DramaQueen**

?

**Never**

Yeosang

You don’t have admin rights anymore

∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

**DramaQueen**

Fuck

 


	7. Thank You For Existing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Yeosang❤**  
>  San  
> Thank you for existing

 

**(Seonghwa On Top)**

 

 

**Never**

God

I hate this day

 

**DramaQueen**

Cool

 

**Never**

I r e a l l y hate this day

 

**DramaQueen**

Nice

 

**Never**

Like

I hate this day SO much

 

**DramaQueen**

Uh huh

 

**Never**

…

Hate

 

**DramaQueen**

.

 

**Never**

…

 

**DramaQueen**

.

 

**Never**

Can you please just ask?

 

**DramaQueen**

Nope

 

**Never**

.

 

**Dumbass#3**

…

So Jongho

Why do you hate this Tuesday so much?

 

**Never**

Oh my

Thank you for asking

And for caring

And for showing interest in me like all good friends should

 

**DramaQueen**

┐( ˘_˘ )┌

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

So?

 

**Never**

So

My teacher talked to me today

Ya know THAT one

 

**DramaQueen**

Mr. Han??

What did he say??

 

**Never**

Oh so now you care?

 

**DramaQueen**

Bitch

I always care

…sometimes

 

**Never**

Well

I suppose that’s fair

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

So…

What did he want to talk about?

 

**Never**

It was about the charity talent show event

You know how my music class wanted to perform some scenes from hamilton?

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Yes

Of course

 

**Never**

Well

Mr. fucking Han said

That I can’t participate anymore

 

**DramaQueen**

WHAT

WHY????

 

**Dumbass#3**

But I thought you already had a role??

Didn’t you say you practiced already?

 

**Never**

Yes

But

I kinda failed my last exam

And he said I had to concentrate on my studies or some shit

I’m not stupid ok?

I’m not

I know it

It was just one exam

I did good on the others

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Jongho

You are not stupid

Where are you right now?

 

**Never**

Home

My mom made stir-fry

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

I’m coming over

Hongjoong is coming too

 

**Dumbass#3**

Yes

 

**Never**

Thank you

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Of course

Yeosang?

You coming too?

 

**DramaQueen**

I’m still in class

I’ll come over as soon as it ends

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Okay

 

**Never**

Really

Thank you so much

You don’t have to

Just so you know…

 

**Dumbass#3**

We want to be there Jongho

It’s not a problem

 

**Never**

Thanks

Again

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

 

**Sanie❤**

So

You know how you made me agree to go on a date

Just so you could text Wooyoung?

 

**Yeosang❤**

Yes?

 

**Sanie❤**

Well

I noticed

That you still haven’t

Like I’m sorry to bother you so much but he’s literally driving me insane

 

**Yeosang❤**

Sorry

I will text him!

But Jongho is upset right now

I’ll do it after I made sure he’s okay I promise

 

**Sanie❤**

Upset?

Why?

 

**Yeosang❤**

( ｡╯︵╰｡)

His school is hosting a talent show for charity

And he was promised a role for this thing his class planned

But his teacher decided to be a bitch

 

**Sanie❤**

Oh wow

That sucks

 

**Yeosang❤**

Yeah

He really wanted to sing…

 

**Sanie❤**

…

Well

Do you think he could participate in our talent show?

 

**Yeosang❤**

What

 

**Sanie❤**

You know the annual talent show?

Do you think he can perform there?

 

**Yeosang❤**

I

I don’t think so?

He’s not a student here…

 

**Sanie❤**

Well

Is he planning to go to KQU?

 

**Yeosang❤**

Yes

He already got an acceptance letter

 

**Sanie❤**

Okay

That’s good

We can just ask the dean and see what he says

 

**Yeosang❤**

That’s…

A good idea

I’ll go tomorrow

I already left

 

**Sanie❤**

…

It’s okay

I can go right now

 

**Yeosang❤**

What

Why?

 

**Sanie❤**

Well

You’re my friend now

I like helping my friends

 

**Yeosang❤**

Yes

But Jongho’s not your friend

 

**Sanie❤**

Well

He’s your friend

And you are my friend so…

Besides

I’m going on a date with that guy

 

**Yeosang❤**

Right…

I thought you hated him or something

 

**Sanie❤**

I don’t hate him

I just

Don’t appreciate his existence

 

**Yeosang❤**

…

Well

Still

Thank you!!!

SO MUCH!!!

Really

(´,,•ω•,,)♡

 

**Sanie❤**

Don’t thank me yet

I still have to ask him

Maybe it won’t work

 

**Yeosang❤**

No

Even if it doesn’t work

Thank you for suggesting it

And trying

Omg

Really!!

Thank you

 

**Sanie❤**

Okay Okay

I get it

You’re welcome

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

 

**(Let’s go WooSang!!)**

 

 

**MINniemouse**

San?

Where are you bro?

Class starts in like

Right now

 

**inSANe**

I’ll come a bit later

I have to talk to the dean

 

**MINniemouse**

…

Why?

 

**inSANe**

For a friend

 

**YUNHOwho**

What friend?

 

**inSANe**

Yeosang

 

**YUNHOwho**

Ah

 

**WOOhoo**

What for?

 

**inSANe**

Stuff

 

**WOOhoo**

Right

Stuff

Okay

Cool

That’s fine

 

**MINniemouse**

Hey

My main bro

I think he’s jealous

 

**YUNHOwho**

Same

 

**WOOhoo**

So what if I am??

 

**inSANe**

…

It’s nothing serious

I promise

 

**WOOhoo**

I said it’s fine

You can honestly do what you want

I’m not your mom

 

**inSANe**

...okay

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

 

**Sanie❤**

Yeosang!

!!!!!

 

**Yeosang❤**

Yes?

Did you ask?

 

**Sanie❤**

I did!

He said yes!!

Apparently it will be a good method for him to bond with people here already

And to get more familiar with KQU

 

 

**Yeosang❤**

WAHT

OMH

OMG

That’s amzinig

Omg

Thank you so much!

＼ (≧▽≦)／

I have to tell Jongho

Omg

San

Thank you for existing

Wait a sec

 

**Sanie❤**

No problem

I like existing

 

**Yeosang❤**

AKSJHSJSK

Is this San??

OMG

Thank you for doing this for me omg

I don’t know what to say

I’m crying

 

**Sanie❤**

It’s…

Okay?

Are you Jongho??

 

**Yeosang❤**

Yes

I LOVE YOU!!!!

!!!!!!!

☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

 

**Sanie❤**

…

Cool

I didn’t do it for you

 

**Yeosang❤**

Still

THANK YOUUUU!!

❤❤

This is the first time I’m talking to you omg

Btw

Can I have your number?

 

**Sanie❤**

No

 

**Yeosang❤**

…

Well

At least I tried

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Seonghwa On Top)**

 

 

**Never**

Did you guys get home safely?

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Yes

 

**Dumbass#3**

Yep

 

**DramaQueen**

Define ‘safely’

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

…

Yeosang

 

**DramaQueen**

I’m kidding!

I’m fine

 

**Never**

(⁀ᗢ⁀)

 

**DramaQueen**

Guys

I was thinking…

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Yes?

 

**DramaQueen**

Maybe I could also participate?

In the talent show?

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Do you want to?

 

**DramaQueen**

Yes?

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Then I don’t see why not

 

**DramaQueen**

It’s just

I’m kinda afraid?

 

**Never**

Omg

Let’s do it together!!

I’m also kinda scared to do it alone?

 

**DramaQueen**

YES

That’s a good idea I think?

Hyungs?

 

**Dumbass#3**

I say go for it

I know for a fact that you wanted to participate in the dance competition 2 months ago

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Yes

It’s a really good idea

I’m really happy and proud that you’re trying to overcome your insecurities

 

**DramaQueen**

o( ❛ᴗ❛ )o

 

**Never**

We can do it!!

ヽ (≧◡≦)八(o^ ^o)ノ

 

**DramaQueen**

(*^‿^*)

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**John**

So

Do you have any idea on what we can do?

I wanna sing

 

**Heathen**

I also like singing

 

**John**

Well that’s good

Considering you’re a vocal performance major?

 

**Heathen**

…

I also like dancing

Idk

 

**John**

Hmm

Do you think we can do both?

I mean I can’t dance that well so maybe nothing too challenging?

 

**Heathen**

I don’t know yet but I think it’s a good idea?

We can either find a song and just sing it while doing the choreography

Or we’ll sing in the beginning and then dance at the end?

Let’s think about it for a few days

 

**John**

Okay

( ＾▽＾)

 

**Heathen**

Soooo

Can you help me now?

 

**John**

With what?

 

**Heathen**

.

 

**John**

Lol

Don’t worry I didn’t forget

How about you frist write like hi

First*

Nonono

Write hey not hi

 

**Heathen**

Okay?

 

**John**

Then apologize for ignoring him for so long

That’s the most important part

Then tell me how he replies

After that we’ll talk again

 

**Heathen**

Okay

I'll do that!

Thanks

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

 

**Future Husband**

Hey

I’m sorry I ignored you for like 10 days?

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Let’s go WooSang!!)**

 

**WOOhoo**

Guys…

 

**YUNHOwho**

?

 

**MINniemouse**

What goes on?

 

**WOOhoo**

He

Yeosang just texted me?

 

**YUNHOwho**

OMG!

 

**MINniemouse**

Finally!!

What did he say??

What are you doing here?

Go text back!

 

**WOOhoo**

I don’t know how to react okay

He apologized for ignoring me

Omg

Why is he so

 

**YUNHOwho**

Why is he so what?

 

**WOOhoo**

(*≧ω≦*)

 

**MINniemouse**

…

Well

That means you didn’t offend him and he feels bad bc he apologized

So everything's good right?

What are you gonna do now?

 

**WOOhoo**

Ignore him

 

**YUNHOwho**

…

 

**WOOhoo**

He ignored me for 10 days

I’m not gonna just pretend that didn’t happen

(` ー´)

I will ignore him for like 5 days

Then we’ll be even I guess

 

**MINniemouse**

I support your pettiness

 

**inSANe**

…

Are you serious?

I went through all this shit just to get you to talk to each other again and then you do this?

Honestly

Fuck you

 

**WOOhoo**

What are you talking about??

 

**inSANe**

Nothing.

 

**YUNHOwho**

Bro do you see the dot?

 

**MINniemouse**

Yes…

What does it mean?

San?

 

**inSANe**

Nothing.

:)

 

**WOOhoo**

…

Ookay then…

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**Heathen**

Jongho?

 

**John**

Yes?

What did he say?

 

**Heathen**

He left me on read….

 

**John**

PFFFT-

AKDJSKSHD

OMG THIS IS HILARIOUS

 

**Heathen**

…

 

**John**

It’s what you deserve

Omg

I love this

This is gold

Thank you for entertaining me

 

**Heathen**

I hate karma

 


	8. Bold Of You To Assume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **YUNHOwho**  
>  I need money
> 
> **WOOhoo**  
>  Bold of you to assume that we have money

**(Seonghwa On Top)**

 

 

**Never**

Hey

Guess what

 

**DramaQueen**

What

 

**Never**

You have to guess!

ヽ (`⌒´メ)ノ

 

**DramaQueen**

…

You’re pregnant?

 

**Never**

How even

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Oh god

I’m not ready to be a grandpa yet

 

**Never**

You guys are so funny

Ha ha h

 

**Dumbass#3**

Can you please name your child after me?

 

**Never**

No!

 

**Dumbass#3**

How can you betray me like this?

Who’s the father?

 

**Never**

WHY DOES THERE HAVE TO BE A FATHER?

EYE-

 

**DramaQueen**

Jongho

You’re already 18

I thought you would know how physics works by now

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Biology*

 

**DramaQueen**

That’s what I said

 

**Never**

…

Okay can you guys please shut up for one sec

I told my teacher about the talent show at kqu

 

**Dumbass#3**

Why??

 

**Never**

He prevented me to participate in the one here

And said I had to study

So I had to be like

Bitch you thought

 

**DramaQueen**

I completely support this

 

**Never**

Thanks

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

How did he take it?

 

**Never**

Well…

He said that he’ll call my parents

 

**DramaQueen**

WHAT

 

**Never**

Yeah haha

 

**Dumbass#3**

But you’re 18?

You can literally make your own decisions now

 

**Never**

Hahahahaha

Hahaha

Ha

Yeah tell that Mr. Han and my parents

Seriously

I beg you

My mom definitely won’t let me participate in the talent show if she thinks I’m slacking off

 

**DramaQueen**

Jesus

This gc was filled with drama for the past 12 days

Will it ever end?

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Do I have to remind you that you were responsible for 83.3% of that drama?

 

**DramaQueen**

That’s a very specific number

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Basic math

 

**Dumbass#3**

You are not slacking off tho

Just tell her what’s happening

I’m sure she’ll understand

 

**Never**

Seonghwa hyung?

Can you please help me tell her?

She likes you

And she thinks that you’re responsible

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

That’s because I am

And yes I’ll come over later

 

**Never**

YAS!

Thanks

(o˘◡˘o)

Can we go shopping afterwards?

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Sure

Why?

 

**DramaQueen**

He needs clothes for his date

 

**Dumbass#3**

…

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

His what??

 

**DramaQueen**

Oh yea

You guys don’t know lol

 

**Never**

Kinda forgot to tell you lmao

Sorry

 

**Dumbass#3**

Who are you even going with?

Please fill me in

 

**DramaQueen**

Basically

I didn’t text Wooyoung

Hehe

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

We figured

You would’ve freaked out if you did

 

**DramaQueen**

Yeah so

I asked John to help me

And he said he’ll help if I get him a date with San

So I did

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Who is San?

 

**Dumbass#3**

That guy in your classes?

Who got you to go to that astrology workshop?

 

**DramaQueen**

Yes

He’s Wooyoung’s friend

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

I’m disappointed but not surprised

 

**Dumbass#3**

Same

 

**Never**

Will you help me with the outfit tho?

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

You bet I will

You won’t impress him if you look like that

 

**Never**

Thanks I guess?

 

**Dumbass#3**

Omg

Does that mean

That San is the father?

 

**DramaQueen**

Omg

Yes

 

**Never**

凸 ( ` ﾛ ´ )凸

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Let’s go WooSang!!)**

 

 

**YUNHOwho**

Can anyone help me?

 

**inSANe**

With what?

 

**YUNHOwho**

I need money

 

**WOOhoo**

Bold of you to assume that we have money

 

**YUNHOwho**

I need coffee

And I’m broke right now

Please end my suffering

 

**inSANe**

I bet Mingi can help

 

**MINniemouse**

Yes!

I can buy you coffee

I was actually heading to starbucks right now

 

**YUNHOwho**

Omg

Thank you!!

I love you bro

I’ll pay you back

 

**MINniemouse**

No no

It’s okay

I love you too

Bro

 

**WOOhoo**

You two are disgusting

 

**MINniemouse**

Silence peasant!

 

**YUNHOwho**

Omg!!!!

 

 

**YUNHOwho** changed **inSANe** to **peaSANt**

 

 

**peaSANt**

What??

I didn’t even say anything??

 

**MINniemouse**

Well you know what they’re saying

‘It’s Wooyoung’s fault and if it’s not it’s San’s fault’

 

**WOOhoo**

Who says that??

 

**MINniemouse**

I'll have to get back to you on that

 

**peaSANt**

…

I hate you

 

**WOOhoo**

Me too

We have to stick together San

 

**peaSANt**

No

You were included in that statement

 

**WOOhoo**

Wow

What did I do to deserve this

 

**peaSANt**

Ha Ha Ha

 

**WOOhoo**

Wait

I really did something??

What is it?

I literally have no idea

 

**peaSANt**

WELL

First you wouldn’t stop crying

Then I had to convince Yeosang to talk to you

Then he was forced to ask me on a date

 

**WOOhoo**

WHAT

 

**YUNHOwho**

Woah

San’s really out there stealing your man

 

**peaSANt**

NOT WITH HIM

WITH HIS FRIEND

JESUS PEOPLE

CHILL

 

**WOOhoo**

I apologize

Please continue

 

**peaSANt**

Okay either I would go on that date or he wouldn’t text you

So I said yes

And now you bitch have the audacity to not reply to him

I didn’t sign up for this drama when I signed the friendship papers

I want to unsubscribe

 

**MINniemouse**

I don’t think that’s how it works?

 

**WOOhoo**

Wow okay

Thank you?

But how is this my fault?

 

**peaSANt**

‘It’s Wooyoung’s fault’

\- Mingi 2k19

 

**WOOhoo**

‘And if it’s not it’s San’s fault’

\- Mingi 2k19

 

**YUNHOwho**

Okay okay it doesn’t matter whose fault it is

What I wanna know is who you’re going with?

Why are you so mad about it?

 

**PeaSANt**

It’s Jongho

 

**YUNHOwho**

Who?

 

**WOOhoo**

AKDJALDHAK

OMGSHSKAK

AHHHH

SERIOUSLYKAJSLA

 

**peaSANt**

SHUT UP

 

**MINniemouse**

Omg

Is it the fetus guy??

 

**peaSANt**

Yes

 

**YUNHOwho**

Is he really that bad?

 

**WOOhoo**

No he’s cool

I’m just laughing because San is suffering

 

**peaSANt**

Fuck you

 

**WOOhoo**

But because I’m a great friend

And lowkey feel kinda bad

I’ll do one nice thing for you

What do you want?

 

**peaSANt**

Why thank you

Text Yeosang

Right now

 

**WOOhoo**

…

But

He has to suffer too!

｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡

 

**peaSANt**

I don’t care

He’s sensitive

And you said you’ll do one nice thing

Where’s your dignity

 

**WOOhoo**

Bold of you to assume that I have dignity

 

**peaSANt**

…

 

**WOOhoo**

God okay

If you INSIST

 

**MINniemouse**

He literally didn’t say anything

 

**YUNHOwho**

He’s weak

 

**WOOhoo**

( ￣ヘ￣)

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Hello

It’s been 2 weeks

 

 

 

 

  **\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Seonghwa On Top)**

 

 

**DramaQueen**

AHAJDLAKSJDJAHDJASD

OMG OMGOGMHFKD

I

ヾ (。＞＜)シ

WHAT DO I DOO??

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Wooyoung?

 

**DramaQueen**

YES

HE TXTED ME

WHY

 

**Never**

Damn

I thought he would wait at least a couple months

What did he say?

 

**DramaQueen**

[IMG-195]

 

**Never**

Lmfao

 

**DramaQueen**

What do I do??

 

**Never**

I would help you

I promised

But I can’t right now

Me and Seonghwa hyung are gonna talk to my mom now

Sorry

You’re on your own

But I suggest you don’t keep him waiting anymore

 

**DramaQueen**

FUCK YOU

But I forgive you

It’s important after all

 

**Dumbass#3**

I’m still here??

 

**DramaQueen**

No thanks

 

**Dumbass#3**

Wow

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

 

**Future Husband**

Well to be fair it’s been only 12 days

So not really a week

And I only ignored you for 10 of of those days

 

**MAJOR Headache**

…

 

  

**Future Husband**

Okay that was dumb

Listen I’m sorry

｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡

Really!!

I won’t ignore you again I promise

 

**MAJOR Headache**

I’m not convinced

 

**Future Husband**

o(〒﹏〒)o

Sorry

I sincerely apologize

I’m really really sorry!

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Are you

 

**Future Husband**

Yes!!

Look

I’ll make it up to you!!

 

**MAJOR Headache**

How?

 

**Future Husband**

Idk

What do you want?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

How about coffee?

 

**Future Husband**

You want coffee?

I’m broke…

BUT

I’ll get it for you!!

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Great

When?

Where?

 

**Future Husband**

Uh

I’ll get it tomorrow

I have classes with San

He can bring it to you

 

**MAJOR Headache**

What

 

**Future Husband**

What

 

**MAJOR Headache**

That’s not-

…

Okay whatever

Thanks

 

**Future Husband**

＼ (＾▽＾)／

Do you forgive me now?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

I

Yes

 

**Future Husband**

THANK YOU!!!

 

**MAJOR Headache**

You’re welcome

 

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Let’s go WooSang!!)**

 

**WOOhoo**

(ಥ﹏ಥ)

 


	9. I'm fine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **MAJOR Headache**  
>  Hey
> 
> **Future Husband**  
>  HI  
> I’M FINE?  
> Hehehaha? 

**(Let’s go WooSang!!)**

 

**peaSANt**

Hey

Woo

Wooyoung

Wooyoung

WOOYOUNG

BITCH

…

Guys?

 

**YUNHOwho**

Ye

 

**MINniemouse**

Ye

 

**peaSANt**

Where’s Wooyoung?

 

**YUNHOwho**

How would I know?

 

**peaSANt**

You were in the same class just now??

 

**YUNHOwho**

My question still stands

 

**peaSANt**

Ugh

 

**YUNHOwho**

Nvm I found him

 

**WOOhoo**

San

Why are you so obsessed with me

 

**peaSANt**

People like you are the reason I don’t like going out

Yeosang just came over with coffee for you

What do I do??

 

**WOOhoo**

Oh right

Just get it to me?

 

**peaSANt**

Do I look like your butler?

 

**WOOhoo**

Please?

 

**peaSANt**

Ugh fine

Where are you guys?

 

**YUNHOwho**

Training room 3

 

**MINniemouse**

I’m coming too

 

**YUNHOwho**

Okay

 

**WOOhoo**

What did he get me?

 

**peaSANt**

Iced Americano

 

**WOOhoo**

I don’t like americano tho

 

**peaSANt**

I know

 

**WOOhoo**

You couldn't tell him??

 

**peaSANt**

Nope

 

**WOOhoo**

凸 (￣ヘ￣)

 

**peaSANt**

It’s not my fault okay?

He looked so nervous

I didn’t have the heart

 

**WOOhoo**

Weak

 

**peaSANt**

Bitch

I dare you to do it

 

**WOOhoo**

I will

 

**peaSANt**

We’ll see

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Hey

About the coffee

 

**Future Husband**

Yes?

Did you get it?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Yes

Thanks

But

 

**Future Husband**

Do you like it?

I didn’t know which one to get you

So I just got that one??

I didn’t want to ask

I’m sorry

I should have asked

Aaaahhhhhhhh I’m an idiot

You don’t have to drink it

I can buy you a new one

I’m sorry!!!

 

**MAJOR Headache**

I

What?

No it’s fine

I actually

like

Iced Americano

 

**Future Husband**

What really?!

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Yes

 

**Future Husband**

Oh thank god

That would’ve been embarrassing lol

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Hahaha

Ha

Yeah…

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**WOOhoo**

San was right

I can’t do it

 

**MINniemouse**

Weak

 

**WOOhoo**

( ｡•́︿•̀｡)

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Seonghwa On Top)**

 

 

**Never**

Sup, dawgs

 

**DramaQueen**

Never

Say that

Ever again

 

**Never**

Sup, fellaz

 

**DramaQueen**

Fellaz?

 

**Never**

Lads

 

**DramaQueen**

Omg

Just spit it out already

 

**Never**

Hyung convinced my mom

 

**DramaQueen**

YEEESSSS!!

⊂(´• ω •`⊂)

 

**Never**

( づ￣ ³￣)づ

 

**Dumbass#3**

What did she say?

 

**Never**

She said Mr.Han is an asshole

She also said she’s gonna tell him that

They’re meeting in a few hours

(¬‿¬ )

 

**DramaQueen**

I love your mom

 

**Never**

Me too

 

**Dumbass#3**

Shame she likes Seonghwa more than you

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

That’s not true

 

**Never**

It is

I accept that

Who wouldn’t

 

**DramaQueen**

The sooner some people realize this the better

 

**Never**

‘Some’ people

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Dumbass#3**

What are you insinuating?

 

**Never**

Nothing

 

**DramaQueen**

Nothing

 

**Never**

ANYWAYS

Yeosang

I’m free to help you now!

 

**DramaQueen**

Isn’t it too late already?

 

**Never**

It’s never too late!

What happened yesterday?

 

**DramaQueen**

Well

I apologized

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Good

 

**DramaQueen**

Yes

But he didn’t really forgive me

And then I said I’ll make it up to him

He said he wanted coffee

So I got him coffee

Now everything’s fine again

 

**Dumbass#3**

What?

You met?

 

**DramaQueen**

No?

 

**Never**

Interesting

Can you please send a screenshot?

 

**DramaQueen**

…

Yeah sure

[IMG-201]

[IMG-202]

 

**Never**

ADKDSJSKDK

OMG WTF

WHY ARE YOU SO DUMB

I CAN’T

 

**DramaQueen**

WHAT??

 

**Dumbass#3**

This is so sad

I feel bad for Wooyoung

 

**DramaQueen**

???

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Don’t worry

It’s not your fault that you’re dense as fuck

 

**DramaQueen**

…

 

**Never**

Bro

Oh bro

I should have been there

This is my fault

 

**DramaQueen**

What?????

 

**Dumbass#3**

You had to talk to your mom

It’s okay

Maybe next time

 

**Never**

Will there be a next time?

(¬_¬ )

 

**DramaQueen**

What’s going on??

 

**Never**

Yeosang

Dawg

Fella

Lad

 

**DramaQueen**

.

 

**Never**

Yoda totally tried to ask you out

 

**DramaQueen**

What.

No.

He didn’t.

 

**Never**

Yes

He did

 

**DramaQueen**

No

That can’t be right

You’re lying

 

**Never**

WHY WOULD I LIE?

 

**DramaQueen**

I DON’T KNOW?

I DON’T BELIEVE YOU

YOU ARE NOT RELIABLE

 

**Never**

FUCK YOU

YOU CAN’T SAY THAT TO ME

I’M PREGNANT

THINK OF THE CHILD

 

**DramaQueen**

YOU’RE NOT PREGNANT

 

**Never**

LE GASP???!

YOU ARE NO LONGER JOHNNY’S FAVORITE UNCLE

 

**Dumbass#3**

Johnny?

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Shouldn’t you discuss the name with San first?

 

**Never**

No

Okay wait I have an idea

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**Jonathan**

Yoda

Hello

We haven’t talked in a long time

 

**Yoda**

Oh hi

 

**Jonathan**

I have a question

 

**Yoda**

Shoot

 

**Jonathan**

Did you try to ask Yeosang out yesterday?

 

**Yoda**

Yes

 

**Jonathan**

I KNEW IT

Thank you for your honesty

 

**Yoda**

I’ve got nothing to lose

 

**Jonathan**

Cool cool

Oh one more thing

Please tell San that we’re naming the child Johnny

 

**Yoda**

…

What?

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Seonghwa On Top)**

 

 

**Never**

[IMG-341]

There

Do you believe me now?

 

**Dumbass#3**

Did you really just

 

 

**DramaQueen**

What

WHAT

WHATIDASJDKS

 

**Never**

YES

 

**DramaQueen**

NOO

WTFHSJ

WHY I

 

**Never**

I TRIED TO TELL YOU

 

**DramaQueen**

NONONONONO

THIS

NO

OMG

NO

I JUST WENT OVER IT AGAIN

I’M SO DUMB

MOM WHY

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

I already said it’s not your fault

 

**DramaQueen**

｡･ﾟﾟ *(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

WHAT DO I DO NOW??

OMGG

HELP ME!

 

**Never**

Okay first calm down

 

**DramaQueen**

Okay you’re right

It’s too late now anyways

 

**Never**

I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again

IT’S NEVER TOO LATE

 

**DramaQueen**

SO WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST I DO?

 

**Dumbass#3**

Ask him out instead

 

**Never**

Hahahaha

Haha

 

**DramaQueen**

NO

ARE YOU CRAZY??

 

**Dumbass#3**

Why not?

 

**Never**

He’s a coward

 

**DramaQueen**

YES

OKAY WHATEVER

PLEASE LET’S JUST FORGET THIS HAPPENED

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

This is not healthy

 

**DramaQueen**

PLAEASE

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Let’s go WooSang!!)**

 

 

**WOOhoo**

Congratulations?

 

**YUNHOwho**

CONGRATULATIONS

!!!!

 

**MINniemouse**

Who are we congratulating?

Did I miss something?

 

**YUNHOwho**

I have no idea

 

**WOOhoo**

San

Apparently he’s a father now?

 

**peaSANt**

WHAT

 

**YUNHOwho**

San omg

Aren’t you too young to be a father

 

**MINniemouse**

OMG

I’M AN UNCLE??

 

**peaSANt**

WHAT?

WHO TOLD YOU THAT??

 

**WOOhoo**

Jongho said you’ll be naming the child Johnny

 

**peaSANt**

JONGHO?!

I WILL KILL HIM WHEN I SEE HIM

HE WILL NOT NAME MY CHILD JOHNNY

 

**YUNHOwho**

Wow you move fast

You haven’t even met and you’re already expecting a child

 

**peaSANt**

FUCK OFF

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Hey

 

**Future Husband**

HI

I’M FINE?

Hehehaha?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

…

What?

You sure?

 

**Future Husband**

YES!

PERFECT

HAHA

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Okay?

 

**Future Husband**

Did you want something?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Yeah

What’s this about Jongho having a child?

 

**Future Husband**

Ahh

It’s an inside joke

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Well San knows now

He doesn’t appreciate the name Johnny

 

**Future Husband**

Ajsjskdlsj

WHY?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

¯\\_( ツ)_/¯

 

**Future Husband**

I’ll tell him lol

Anything else?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Yes actually

How have you been?

I missed you :(

 

**Future Husband**

WHAT

AKDJAKAAKSH

HAHAHEHA?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

…

You sure you’re okay?

 

**Future Husband**

I’M PERFECTLY FINE

I DON’T KNOW ANYTHING

 

**MAJOR Headache**

.

 

**Future Husband**

YOU ASKED HOW I’VE BEEN?

I’VE BEEN WELL

THANK YOU

HOW ABOUT YOU?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Me too

Please stop screaming

 

**Future Husband**

Sorry!!

I’m so sorry

I know I’m stupid and dumb

I’m sorry!!

 

**MAJOR Headache**

What??

Okay what’s going on with you?

 

**Future Husband**

NOTHING I SAID I’M FINE?

OHH I JUST REMEMBERED!!

Do you maybe perhaps remember that one time we talked about the talent show?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Yes

 

**Future Husband**

Okay so

I don’t know if you remember but we talked about me participating

And I am??

 

**MAJOR Headache**

WHAT REALLY?

OF COURSE I REMEMBER I TOLD YOU TO DO IT

OMG

YES

I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!

 

**Future Husband**

THANK YOU!

I’m doing it with Jongho

 

**MAJOR Headache**

I’m crying

Are you gonna dance?

 

**Future Husband**

No

Yes

Kinda

We’re gonna sing and maybe dance too

 

**MAJOR Headache**

YES

I can’t wait to see it!!

o(≧▽≦)o

 

**Future Husband**

Oh fuck right

 

**MAJOR Headache**

What?

 

**Future Husband**

NOTHING

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Lol don’t be shy

I bet you’ll be great

 

**Future Husband**

AHAHAH

YES THANK YOU

YOU TOO

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Omg

You know what I realized?

We’ll match at the talent show thingy

 

**Future Husband**

How…?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Well

I have purple hair

And you have that pinkish color!

It kinda matches

 

**Future Husband**

How do you know that?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

It saw it in the selfie you sent back then

 

**Future Husband**

Ahhh

Ajdkjhsjdh

Well

I’m sorry to disappoint you but I already changed it back

 

**MAJOR Headache**

WHAT

WHY

 

**Future Husband**

Because I wanted to?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Makes sense

BUT YOU DIDN’T TELL ME??

 

**Future Husband**

WHY WOULD I??

 

**MAJOR Headache**

This is homophobia

 

**Future Husband**

WHAT?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Send another selfie please

 

**Future Husband**

WHY???

 

**MAJOR Headache**

I WANNA SEE THE COLOR

ALSO I ONLY HAVE ONE AND I SEND YOU LIKE 3

 

**Future Husband**

BUT MY HAIR IS ONLY BROWN?

IT’S NOT FANCY

 

**MAJOR Headache**

I DON’T CARE

 

**Future Husband**

OMG OK

NOW WAIT WHILE I TAKE IT

 

**MAJOR Headache**

What

Are you gonna dress up and pose lmao

 

**Future Husband**

YES

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Ajdhsksk

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Seonghwa On Top)**

 

 

**DramaQueen**

GUYS QUICK HELP

 

**Never**

I’m present

 

**Dumbass#3**

Same

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Me too

 

**DramaQueen**

[IMG-203]

[IMG-204]

[IMG-205]

WHICH ONE??

 

**Never**

The first one

 

**Dumbass#3**

Will you send it to Wooyoung?

 

**DramaQueen**

YES

 

**Never**

OMG WHAT

WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SO

THE LAST ONE THEN

 

**DramaQueen**

…

Why did you say the first one before?

 

**Never**

Ahaha

No reason

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

The third one really is the best

 

**Dumbass#3**

I also think so

 

**DramaQueen**

THANYK YUOU!

I LOVE YOU

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**Future Husband**

Okay

I’m done

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Took you long enough

 

**Future Husband**

 

 

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Oh

 

**Future Husband**

Oh?

Waaiiit

I know what oh means

(¬‿¬ )

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Akdjsksjs

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Let’s go WooSang!!)**

 

**WOOhoo**

AKDHSKDHASK

 

**YUNHOwho**

Bruh

 

**WOOhoo**

ALDKSLSJADK??!1!

 

**peaSANt**

What happened?

 

**WOOhoo**

I WAS JUST

AND THEN HE

AND I???

HE’S SOI BEAUTIFUISL WTAFHDL

 

**MINniemouse**

Please decipher

 

**YUNHOwho**

Yeosang

 

**peaSANt**

Gay panic

 

**MINniemouse**

Makes sense

 

**WOOhoo**

I’M DEAD

[IMG-412]

 

**YUNHOwho**

That’s Yeosang?

 

**MINniemouse**

Oh damn

He’s really handsome

 

**WOOhoo**

I KNOW

 

**peaSANt**

LMAO

WHERE DID HE GET THAT CONFIDENCE FROM??

 

**WOOhoo**

I DON’T KNOW??

AKDSKAK

 

**peaSANt**

Rip

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**MAJOR Headache**

WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT’S NOTHING FANCY?

This is the best I can’T

Akdjsk

 

**Future Husband**

Thank you

(¬‿¬ )

 

**MAJOR Headache**

StoP sending that emoticon

 

**Future Husband**

Nope

(¬‿¬ )

First tell me what you think

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Hmm okay

You look very handsome

 

**Future Husband**

( ￣▽￣)

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Very hot

Attractive

Charming

Pretty

Dashing

 

**Future Husband**

Okay that’s

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Perfect

Flawless

Amazing

 

**Future Husband**

OKAY STOP

 

**MAJOR Headache**

(¬‿¬ )

 

**Future Husband**

FUCK YOU

 

**MAJOR Headache**

(¬‿¬ )

 

**Future Husband**

AKSJFKFKSH

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Seonghwa On Top)**

 

**DramaQueen**

AKDJSKAJD

I HATE WOOYOUNG

 


	10. I'm In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Never**  
>  Lads  
> I’m in love

**(Seonghwa On Top)**

 

**DramaQueen**

Hey Jongho

 

**Never**

?

 

**DramaQueen**

Oh

You’re actually awake??

 

**Never**

Yes???

I have a date in 2 hours??

Who do you think I am??

 

**DramaQueen**

Damn

I was so sure you would oversleep

 

**Never**

Dude

I couldn't even close my eyes last night

So yeah

Maybe I would’ve overslept

Luckily I didn’t sleep at all

 

**DramaQueen**

Wow

That’s some dedication

 

**Never**

It’s called excitement

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

I’m pretty sure it’s called anxiety

 

**Never**

Maybe

 

**DramaQueen**

So what are you doing now?

 

**Never**

I’m already dressed

And I’m sitting in the kitchen thinking about what to say

Do you know if he likes puns??

 

**DramaQueen**

I have no idea?

I know that Wooyoung has a pun master friend but like

I don’t know if San likes them

Sorry

 

**Never**

I mean

If that friend likes them he at least doesn't hate them right?

Or else they wouldn’t be friends?

Right??

 

**DramaQueen**

I guess?

 

**Never**

Do you think he’ll appreciate it if I make a pun out of his name?

I love puns

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

No offense but I would literally walk out of the cafe if someone did that to me

 

**DramaQueen**

I wouldn’t

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

That’s only because you’re too nice

Or because you know the person already

San doesn’t know you at all

 

**Never**

But what if he actually likes puns??

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

…

You can try it if you want

 

**Never**

I will

 

**DramaQueen**

Btw

Where’s Hongjoong hyung?

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Still sleeping

It’s saturday

And 8 am

 

**DramaQueen**

…

Makes sense

 

**Dumbass#3**

Um no?

I’m here

I also didn’t sleep last night

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

What?

Why?

 

**Dumbass#3**

Had to finish a song for class

 

**Never**

OMG

CAN I HEAR IT??

 

**DramaQueen**

ME TOO!!

 

**Dumbass#3**

Of course

 

**DramaQueen**

Yay

 

**Never**

╰(▔∀▔)╯

Okay guys

I’m going to the cafe now

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

What??

You still have like two hours until you have to be there

 

**Never**

I like to be early

 

**DramaQueen**

…

 

**Never**

Do I look okay?

 

 

 

**DramaQueen**

YES!!

!!!!!

 

**Never**

❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

I picked those clothes so

Yes

 

**Never**

♡ (⇀ 3 ↼)

 

**Dumbass#3**

Isn’t it too cold to go out like that?

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

…

Were you actually outside these last few days?

 

**Dumbass#3**

Yes…

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Then please stop talking

Dumbass

 

**Dumbass#3**

…

 

**Never**

Lmao

You’re really a dumbass hyung

 

**Dumbass#3**

It’s not my fault I’m always cold…

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Let’s go WooSang!!)**

 

**YUNHOwho**

Hey San

Are you ready for your daaaate?

 

**peaSANt**

Yeah I guess

I still have to get dressed

 

**MINniemouse**

It’s already half past nine?

 

**peaSANt**

What’s your point?

 

**MINniemouse**

Aren’t you like

Nervous?

 

**peaSANt**

Lmao

Why would I be?

 

**YUNHOwho**

…

Won’t you be late?

 

**peaSANt**

Who knows

Maybe

 

**YUNHOwho**

…

 

**peaSANt**

Hey

It’s not like I WANT to go

I am FORCED to

 

**WOOhoo**

Why are you people blowing up my phone so early in the fucking morning

 

**YUNHOwho**

San

Date

 

**WOOhoo**

Oh right

 

**peaSANt**

…

I can’t believe you forgot

Am I a joke to you?

 

**YUNHOwho**

Side bro

It’s not like you care about it?

You don’t even have pants on

 

**peaSANt**

1) I have pants on thank you very much

2) Side bro???

 

**MINniemouse**

I’m the main bro fuck off

I will fight for this position

 

**peaSANt**

…no thanks

 

**WOOhoo**

What am I??

 

**YUNHOwho**

Bro

 

**peaSANt**

Lmao

You’re so unimportant you don’t even have a special definition

 

**WOOhoo**

Better to be a bro than a side bro

 

**YUNHOwho**

Why are you two always fighting?

 

**MINniemouse**

It’s how they show their love

 

**peaSANt**

Bitch

At least we acknowledge it

 

**MINniemouse**

…

 

**YUNHOwho**

What?

 

**MINniemouse**

…

No idea

 

**WOOhoo**

Well

I’m going back to sleep

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Seonghwa On Top)**

 

**Never**

Guys

He’s still not here?

 

**Dumbass#3**

When did you agree to meet again?

 

**Never**

10

 

**Dumbass#3**

Oh

Well it’s only been 10 minutes

Don’t stress too much

 

**Never**

Don’t stress too much??!

I’VE BEEN STRESSING THE WHOLE NIGHT

I’VE BEEN SITTING HERE FOR NEARLY TWO HOURS ALREADY

 

**DramaQueen**

No he’s right

Don’t worry

San has the tendency to run late

 

**Never**

Okay

 

**Dumbass#3**

Why are you listening to him and not to me?

 

**Never**

He knows San personally

You don’t

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

…

Wait a second

I just thought of something

 

**DramaQueen**

What?

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Jongho

You never met San right?

 

**Never**

Nope

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

And he hasn’t met you either…

You also don’t have each other’s numbers

Do you know what he looks like…?

 

**DramaQueen**

…

 

**Never**

……

Fuck

FUCKDSJDS

HOWW AM I GONNA FIDN HIM IF I DNT KNWO WAT HE LOOKS LIKEE??

 

**Dumbass#3**

Who’s the dumbass now??

 

**Never**

…

 

**Dumbass#3**

Sorry

 

**DramaQueen**

Hey

Chill

San is not stupid

He’ll find you

Even if he has to ask everyone in the cafe

He’ll do it lol

 

**Never**

Oh thank god

Oh

OH

SJDHALDKJAKS

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Jongho?

 

**Dumbass#3**

???

 

**DramaQueen**

You think San found him?

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Yep

 

**Dumbass#3**

Well

You won’t see this but good luck!

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Let’s go WooSang!!)**

 

**WOOhoo**

San’s still not back??

 

**MINniemouse**

What?

It’s 12 already

 

**WOOhoo**

I know

 

**YUNHOwho**

Well I guess the date is going better than he thought it would

I knew it

 

**MINniemouse**

How??

 

**YUNHOwho**

I have a good intuition when it come to these kind of things

 

**MINniemouse**

LMFAO

PFFFFTT

RIGHT

 

**YUNHOwho**

Why are you laughing??

Was I ever wrong??

 

**MINniemouse**

I just think it’s a bit funny

 

**YUNHOwho**

What exactly?

 

**WOOhoo**

This is very interesting

 

**MINniemouse**

Nothing

It’s not that important

Just forget it

 

**YUNHOwho**

…

Bro

 

**WOOhoo**

Suddenly it’s not interesting anymore

This is just sad

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**NotWorthy**

Bro

 

**Voldemort**

?

 

**NotWorthy**

What was Mingi talking about?

 

**Voldemort**

…

What do you mean?

 

**NotWorthy**

He seemed off?

I don’t know…

 

**Voldemort**

Why don’t you ask him yourself?

 

**NotWorthy**

I don’t think he wants me to know?

He said ‘forget it’

 

**Voldemort**

Well

How would I know anything?

Ask him yourself or suffer

I’m going now

Bye

 

**NotWorthy**

Wait

WAIT

COME BACK

WOOYOUNG

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Please save me from my stupid friends

 

**Future Husband**

What did they do?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

They’re both oblivious idiots

Usually San deals with them

But he’s not here now

 

**Future Husband**

Ahh

He did say only one coffee…

 

**MAJOR Headache**

I n e e d to know what changed

 

**Future Husband**

Well

Jongho can be pretty charming if he wants to be

Or San drinks very veery slowly

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Yes

That must be it

Totally

I can even see him using that excuse

 

**Future Husband**

Lol

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Soooo

 

**Future Husband**

Yes?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Isn’t it sad that we know each other longer than those two and we still haven’t met?

 

**Future Husband**

…I guess it is

 

**MAJOR Headache**

You guess??

 

**Future Husband**

I assume it is

 

**MAJOR Headache**

…

 

**Future Husband**

I reckon it is

 

**MAJOR Headache**

.

 

**Future Husband**

I suppose it is

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Okay sTop

 

**Future Husband**

ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Soooooooooo

 

**Future Husband**

Soo??

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Omg

Are you always such an idiot, or do you just show off when I’m around?

 

**Future Husband**

…

Okay that was harsh

Just tell me

 

**MAJOR Headache**

OMG

Okay I’ll try to make it clearer for you

Let’s meet up too

 

**Future Husband**

What

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Let’s get coffee together too?

 

**Future Husband**

Like

Jongho and San??

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Yes!

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Seonghwa On Top)**

 

**DramaQueen**

AKLDAJDHAK

WOOYUNGNDJA

HEJSUDZASKEDMSJSEOUTAGSINF

!!!!!!

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Breathe

 

**DramaQueen**

SJSDHALDHAJK

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Try telling me again

So that I understand

 

**DramaQueen**

WOOYOUNG

JUST

IM PRETTY SURE HE ASKED ME OUT AGAIN??????

 

**Dumbass#3**

Are you actually that surprised

He did it once so it makes sense that he’d do it again

 

**DramaQueen**

BUT IT’S TOO SOON?????

AJDGAKJDSHJA

WHT DO I DO?

I’M NOT READY?!?

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

We can’t really tell you what to do

Think about it

It’s about you after all

 

**DramaQueen**

OKAY

OKAAY

 

**Dumbass#3**

Do you w a n t to meet him?

 

**DramaQueen**

Yes??

I think???

 

**Dumbass#3**

Then what’s the problem?

 

**DramaQueen**

I

I don’t??

Omg

OMG

AKDJSKAJDK

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

It’s too early for this

 

**DramaQueen**

Do you

 

**Dumbass#3**

Do we what?

 

**DramaQueen**

I think I

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Yes?

 

**DramaQueen**

Omg

I think I L I K E him

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

…

 

**Dumbass#3**

…

 

**DramaQueen**

OMG

I DO DONT I

ADHSLAKS

I FUCKING DO

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

How

Do you only realize this now?

 

**DramaQueen**

YOU KNEWDJAKAD??

 

**Dumbass#3**

Of course we knew

I thought you knew too

Omg

You’re the real dumbass here

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Okay stop being petty for one second

 

**DramaQueen**

AKDHSJS

WELL

GOOD FOR YOU I GUESS??

NOW I KNOW TOO AJDHASJ

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Okay okay

So you like him

What will you do now??

 

**DramaQueen**

I

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**Future Husband**

No

 

**MAJOR Headache**

What?

 

**Future Husband**

No

 

**MAJOR Headache**

No?

 

**Future Husband**

No let’s not meet up for coffee

 

**MAJOR Headache**

…

I

What

...why?

 

**Future Husband**

I think you know this already

But I’m like very shy

 

**MAJOR Headache**

OH GOD

AKDJAJDH

JESUS

THTS WHY??

 

**Future Husband**

YES

 

**MAJOR Headache**

GOD I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME OR SOMETHING FOR A SEC THERE

STOP GIVING ME HEART ATTACKS

 

**Future Husband**

ASKSJSJSJAK

IT’S NOT MY FAULT YOU MISUNDERSTOOD

 

**MAJOR Headache**

YES IT IS???

 

**Future Husband**

OKAY WHATEVER

We’ll see each other at the talent show anyways

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Yes

You’re right

FINALLY

I CAN’T FUCKING WAIT

 

**Future Husband**

AJDKDSKSJ

SHUT UP

 

**MAJOR Headache**

NEVER

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Seonghwa On Top)**

 

**Never**

Lads

I’m in love

 

**DramaQueen**

JONGHO

YOU’RE BACK!!

HOW WAS IT???

 

**Never**

AWESOME

 

**DramaQueen**

You’ve been there for 3 hours!!!

Why??

 

**Dumbass#3**

Tell us everything!!

 

**Never**

First of all

HE’S SO BEAUTIFUL WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME WTF YEOSANG

 

**DramaQueen**

Sorry?

 

**Never**

2) It was so awkward omg

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Really..?

 

**Never**

YES

We didn’t talk for like 15 mins

 

**Dumbass#3**

Wow

 

**Never**

Yeah…

But then we kinda started talking about Yeosang and Wooyoung

And then we bonded over how stupid and annoying you two are

 

**DramaQueen**

…

 

**Never**

Then we bonded over how stupid our other friends are

 

**Dumbass#3**

…

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Excuse me?

 

**Never**

Besides you Seonghwa hyung

I love you

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Good

 

**Never**

Yeah so then we talked about singing and stuff

And I thanked him for the talent show thing

And then I got a fucking apple

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

…

You just pulled out an apple in the middle of the cafe and broke it in half?

 

**Never**

Yes

 

**DramaQueen**

YAS

THAT’S MY BEST FRIEND

YOU GO JONGHO

I’M SO PROUD OF YOU!!!!

 

**Never**

THANK YOU!!!!

OH

And he doesn’t like puns

( ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

**Dumbass#3**

How did you find out?

 

**Never**

I called him Sanshine

And he stood up and walked out

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

I FUCKING TOLD YOU

 

**DramaQueen**

He…

Just left??

 

**Never**

Yes

I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO YOU

I WILL NEVER DOUBT YOU AGAIN HYUNG

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Yes

Thank you

 

**Dumbass#3**

Did you get his number??

 

**Never**

Nope

 

**DramaQueen**

…

 

**Never**

BUT DON’T WORRY

I THINK HE LIKES ME!!

 

**Dumbass#3**

Let’s hope

 

**DramaQueen**

Let’s pray

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Let’s go WooSang!!)**

 

**peaSANt**

I’m back

 

**YUNHOwho**

SAN

 

**WOOhoo**

HOW WAS IT SIDE BRO?

 

**peaSANt**

…

 

**MINniemouse**

Yeah

You were there for like 3 hours

What happened to not wanting to be there?

 

**peaSANt**

I…

Was just drinking veeery slowly

 

**WOOhoo**

…

 

**YUNHOwho**

Okay I don’t care why or how

JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED

 

**peaSANt**

It wasn’t that interesting

We talked about how stupid all our friends are

 

**YUNHOwho**

YES BONDING TIME

 

**MINniemouse**

…

 

**WOOhoo**

How am I stupid?

 

**peaSANt**

We talked about how stupid *and annoying all our friends are

 

**WOOhoo**

…

 

**YUNHOwho**

WILL YOU MEET AGAIN??

 

**peaSANt**

I don’t know…

 

**YUNHOwho**

SO YOU WANT TOO!!!

 

**peaSANt**

He is so weird

 

**YUNHOwho**

SO?

 

**peaSANt**

He broke an apple in half with his hands

Who does that??

 

**WOOhoo**

Lmao

 

**MINniemouse**

Is he cool or not?

 

**peaSANt**

I guess

Yes

 

**YUNHOwho**

YES!!

PLEASE PLAN A SECOND DATE

PLEEAASE

 

**WOOhoo**

Why the hell do you sound more excited than San?

 

**YUNHOwho**

WHO CARES???

 

**peaSANt**

I don’t have his number

 

**YUNHOwho**

…

Why the hell not?

You disappoint me San

 

**peaSANt**

WELL

IT WAS ALL FINE IN THE BEGINNING

BUT THEN HE CALLED ME SANSHINE

 

**YUNHOwho**

WHAT THATS SO CUTE OMG!

 

**peaSANt**

NO IT’S NOT!!

 

**WOOhoo**

LMFAO

 

**peaSANt**

SHUT UP NON-SPECIFIC BRO

 

**YUNHOwho**

Okay well I’m way too invested in this

San

You will plan a second date.

My ship will not sink

 

**peaSANt**

I guess I can do that…

 

**YUNHOwho**

YES THANK YOU!!!

 

**peaSANt**

…

 

**YUNHOwho**

Just one more thing

 

 

**YUNHOwho** changed **peaSANt** to **SANshine**

 

 

**SANshine**

I hate you

So much

 

**YUNHOwho**

Thank you

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Seonghwa On Top)**

 

**Never**

OMG

I CAN’T BELIEVE I MISSED YEOSANG ADMITTING THAT HE HAS A CRUSH ON YODA?

I’M SO MAD OMG

YEOSANG WHY???

WHY COULDN’T YOU WAIT FOR JUST A FEW MORE HOURS

 

**DramaQueen**

SHUTT

 

 


	11. What colors?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **MINniemouse**  
>  We said we wanted matching outfits  
> Right?
> 
> **WOOhoo**  
>  Right
> 
> **MINniemouse**  
>  But  
> We didn’t choose the colors! 

**(Seonghwa On Top)**

 

 

**Never**

What do you guys think if me and Yeosang perform ‘Truth Untold’?

Because we talked about it and we think we want an emotional song

 

**DramaQueen**

We also thought about singing ‘All of my life’

But I think Truth untold would be better?

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

I think Truth Untold is a good idea!

Hongjoong?

 

**Dumbass#3**

What?

 

**Never**

…

Yes or no?

 

**Dumbass#3**

Why are you asking me?

I’m a dumbass remember?

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

…

 

**Dumbass#3**

I don’t know why you would need my opinion on this matter

Since I’m a dumbass

 

**DramaQueen**

Dude

 

**Dumbass#3**

Dumbass

Dumbass

Dumbass

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Please

Shut up

 

**Dumbass#3**

Oh great

The dumbass is not even allowed to talk anymore

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Omfg

Why the hell are you so annoying today

 

**Dumbass#3**

Wait

I have the perfect reaction for that

I just have to search for it

Here:

凸 ( ` ﾛ ´ )凸

 

**DramaQueen**

I

I thought it would be a meme

 

**Dumbass#3**

 

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Can’t say that I’m surprised

 

**Dumbass#3**

Again

凸 ( ` ﾛ ´ )凸

 

**Never**

Eye-

 

**Never** changed **Dumbass#3** to **NotADumbass**

 

**Never**

Better?

 

**NotADumbass**

NO!

 

**Never** changed **NotADumbass** to **TalentedKing**

 

**Never**

Better?

 

**TalentedKing**

Omg

Yes

I approve

 

**Never**

Thank you

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Are you two done now?

 

**TalentedKing**

Yes

 

**DramaQueen**

…

So?

 

**TalentedKing**

I think Truth Untold is a good song too

 

**DramaQueen**

That’s it??

We went through all of that just for that?

I’m disappointed

 

**TalentedKing**

What else do you want me to say??

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Nothing

Please just stay quiet

 

**TalentedKing**

…

( ` ﾛ ´ )

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**NotWorthy**

Hey

Wooyoung

Are you busy?

 

**Voldemort**

Depends

 

**NotWorthy**

On what?

 

**Voldemort**

What exactly do you want?

 

**NotWorthy**

…

It’s about our choreography

 

**Voldemort**

Yes I’m free

 

**NotWorthy**

Wow.

Well

I’ve been thinking…

 

**Voldemort**

Oh god

Don’t tell me you can’t dance anymore

Are you ditching me??

THROUGH THE PHONE???

 

**NotWorthy**

NO

CHILL

 

**Voldemort**

Oh

What then?

 

**NotWorthy**

I think our choreography would look better with another person?

Like it just feels kinda off now

Either we redo the whole thing or we get another dancer?

 

**Voldemort**

I noticed too…

But we worked way too hard on it to just…not do it anymore

But I don’t wanna perform with some stranger

(╥_╥)

Do you have a person in mind?

 

**NotWorthy**

How about Mingi?

 

**Voldemort**

Well

This changes everything

YES

 

**NotWorthy**

So

Should we ask him?

 

**Voldemort**

Yes!

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Let’s go WooSang!!)**

 

**WOOhoo**

MINGI

MINGI!

MIIINGI

BRO

???

 

**YUNHOwho**

Bro

 

**MINniemouse**

Yes?

 

**WOOhoo**

Wow

 

**YUNHOwho**

We wanted to ask if you’d be willing to perform with us?

For the talent show?

 

**WOOhoo**

San

You can too

If you want

 

**SANshine**

No thanks

 

**WOOhoo**

...that was fast

 

**SANshine**

I have better things to do with my time

 

**YUNHOwho**

…

If you say so

Anyways

Mingi?

 

**MINniemouse**

But

Don’t you already have a dance for two people?

 

**WOOhoo**

We did

But it would look better with a third person

And you’re an amazing dancer so

What do you say?

 

**MINniemouse**

Well

YES

 

**WOOhoo**

YAY!!

THANK YOU!!

 

**YUNHOwho**

YES THANK YOU

I LOVE YOU BRO

 

**MINniemouse**

No problem!

I love you too

BRO

 

**SANshine**

…

Meaningless bro

 

**WOOhoo**

Yes third choice bro?

 

**SANshine**

Are you noticing what I’m noticing?

 

**WOOhoo**

I am

 

**YUNHOwho**

Will you two ever stop being so cryptic and just say what you mean directly??

 

**WOOhoo**

I don’t know

Will we?

 

**SANshine**

Not anytime soon

 

**YUNHOwho**

…

You know I will just go over every message in this chat and uncover this mystery myself

 

**SANshine**

God

Please

 

**MINniemouse**

HOW ABOUT WE MEET UP AND YOU SHOW ME THE MOVES FOR THE DANCE???

 

**YUNHOwho**

WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?

 

**MINniemouse**

NO REASON

 

**YUNHOwho**

…

Well

Training room 3?

 

**MINniemouse**

YES

 

**WOOhoo**

Right now?

 

**MINniemouse**

YES!

 

**WOOhoo**

There goes my free day…

At least I don’t have to see San’s face today

 

**SANshine**

Bitch you thought

I’m coming too

 

**WOOhoo**

Damn

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Seonghwa On Top)**

 

**DramaQueen**

Jongho?

Are you free today?

 

**Never**

Yes!

You wanna practice?

 

**DramaQueen**

Yeah

Can you come over?

 

**Never**

Sure

Hyungs can you come too?

We need advice

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

I’m on my way

 

**DramaQueen**

You’re the best

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

I know

 

**TalentedKing**

I can’t right now

 

**Never**

…

You brought shame onto this group chat

 

**DramaQueen**

Dishonor on you!

 

**Never**

Let’s kick him out

 

**DramaQueen**

He deserves it

 

**TalentedKing**

WAIT

I SAID I CAN’T RIGHT NOW

BUT I’LL BE FREE IN AN HOUR OR SO

 

**Never**

Oh

Well

Why didn’t you just say so?

 

**DramaQueen**

Honestly hyung

 

**TalentedKing**

Fuck you

 

**DramaQueen**

LANGUAGE

 

**Never**

LANGUAGE

THERE ARE FUCKING CHILDREN PRESENT

HOW DARE YOU?

 

**TalentedKing**

…

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

I should’ve gotten my popcorn

 

**TalentedKing**

……

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Let’s go WooSang!!)**

 

**MINniemouse**

Guys

We forgot to discuss something very VERY important yesterday

 

**WOOhoo**

We did?

 

**MINniemouse**

Yeah

We did

 

**YUNHOwho**

What exactly?

 

**MINniemouse**

We said we wanted matching outfits

Right?

 

**WOOhoo**

Right

 

**MINniemouse**

But

We didn’t choose the colors!

 

**WOOhoo**

Oh

 

**YUNHOwho**

Damn

You right bro

 

**MINniemouse**

Of course

 

**SANshine**

How about red/black?

 

**YUNHOwho**

I say white/blue

 

**MINniemouse**

Why not full red?

Or full black ?

 

**YUNHOwho**

Nah bruh

 

**MINniemouse**

Why not??

 

**SANshine**

I still think red and black are the best

 

**WOOhoo**

Is it really that important?

 

**MINniemouse**

YES

 

**YUNHOwho**

YES

 

**SANshine**

What they said

Look

Red makes you look sexy or something right?

So it’s perfect

 

**MINniemouse**

Well yes

So why not go full red??

 

**SANshine**

That looks too aggressive!

That’s why you’ll also wear black

It’ll look good

Believe me

 

**YUNHOwho**

But white is pretty

Blue too!

 

**MINniemouse**

I would normally agree with you

But I don’t

Full red all the way!

Wait

Maybe full white??

 

**YUNHOwho**

No

 

**SANshine**

Are you people stupid??

Black and red will go best with the song you chose

 

**YUNHOwho**

I don’t fucking care

It’ll also look go with white bitch

 

**MINniemouse**

White/red?

 

**SANshine**

No

 

**YUNHOwho**

No

 

**SANshine**

OKAY WAIT

I don’t think we’ll ever agree on something

 

**YUNHOwho**

You’re right…

 

**MINniemouse**

So what do we do?

 

**SANshine**

How about…

We let Wooyoung decide?

 

**WOOhoo**

What

 

**SANshine**

He literally hasn’t said anything about this at all

Maybe he’s the best person for this

 

**MINniemouse**

I agree…

 

**YUNHOwho**

So?

What do you choose?

 

**WOOhoo**

I literally don’t care?

 

**SANshine**

CHOOSE

 

**MINniemouse**

CHOOSE

 

**YUNHOwho**

CHOOSE

 

**WOOhoo**

OMFG

OKAY OKAY

CALM DOWN

I really don’t care tho…

Wait

I have an idea!!!

 

**YUNHOwho**

What is he gonna do?

 

**SANshine**

Who knows

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Hey

 

**Future Husband**

?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Wow

Not even a hi back?

 

**Future Husband**

( ￢_￢;)

I know you want something

What is it?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Okay first

I’m hurt

Second

How the fuck would you know that?

 

**Future Husband**

I can feel it

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Not the answer I was expecting but do you know what that means??

 

**Future Husband**

…what?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

SOULMATES!!!

☆⌒(≧▽° )

 

**Future Husband**

Akdjsladjdks

No!

It’s just that I can sense bullshit

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Uh-huh

 

**Future Husband**

WHAT DO YOU WANT?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

What if I just want to talk to you??

 

**Future Husband**

Unlikely

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Why?

 

**Future Husband**

I JUST TOLD YOU I CAN SENSE BULLSHIT

 

**MAJOR Headache**

WOW OKAY

Why is everyone yelling at me today?

 

**Future Husband**

┐(￣ヘ￣)┌

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Well

I actually did want to talk to you

About the talent show

 

**Future Husband**

Oh…

Okay?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Do you already know what you’re gonna do?

 

**Future Husband**

Yes!

...kinda

We’ll probably just sing

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Cool!!!!

 

**Future Husband**

Yeah

 

**MAJOR Headache**

What song?

 

**Future Husband**

The truth untold

 

**MAJOR Headache**

WHAT

AKDHADHASK

 

**Future Husband**

What?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

I LOVE THAT SONG

ADHAJKAS

OMG

 

**Future Husband**

..you do?

I mean obviously but like

Really?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

YES

MY FRIENDS LOVE IT TOO!!

I just LOVE BTS OKAY?

 

**Future Husband**

Same

I’m happy you like it

Hope I won’t disappoint you lol

 

**MAJOR Headache**

You won’t

 

**Future Husband**

Lmao

You don’t know that

 

**MAJOR Headache**

No, I do know

The only way you can disappoint me is if you don’t show up at all

You said we’ll see each other at the talent show

I want to meet you

 

**Future Husband**

ohajkdjkajas

 

**MAJOR Headache**

WAIT

BEFORE YOU PANIC AND IGNORE ME FOR TODAY

I HAVE A SERIOUS QUESTION!!!

 

**Future Husband**

WHAT?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

What’s your favorite color?

 

**Future Husband**

Red

And black

 

**MAJOR Headache**

THANK YOU

I LOVE YOU

( ￣ε￣＠)

 

**Future Husband**

WHATAJAHADJASDH

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Let’s go WooSang!!)**

 

**WOOhoo**

Red and black

 

**SANshine**

YAS

THANK YOU

 

**MINniemouse**

Well at least there’s red

 

**YUNHOwho**

Why did you choose red and black?

Where did you suddenly go?

 

**WOOhoo**

I asked Yeosang

And he said red and black are his favorite colors so

 

**SANshine**

An intellectual

I knew there was a reason why I liked Yeosang more than any of you

 

**WOOhoo**

I would feel hurt but

Same

 

**YUNHOwho**

Well

I think this is way too cute so I can’t really complain about this

Red/black it is

 


	12. Sign Up For The Audition!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Never**  
>  Wow okay  
> First of all  
> Who the hell calls these days anyways
> 
> **MyOnlyFriend**  
>  I do???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back!!  
> I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I moved and it took forever to install my new internet but now that it's done I'm back on a regular schedule (hopefully)  
> Thank you for all the kudos, bookmarks, and comments!!  
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!<3<3

**(Seonghwa On Top)**

 

**Never**

Petition to kick Yeosang out of the group chat

 

**TalentedKing**

You know you’re group admit right…

 

**Never**

So?

 

**TalentedKing**

…

 

**DramaQueen**

I already said I’m sorry!!!

 

**Never**

I don’t think we can be friends anymore

 

**DramaQueen**

Jongho

 

**Never**

Nope

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

What's going on now?

 

 

**Never** changed the group name to **Betrayal**

 

 

**Never**

I’m warning you guys now

You can’t trust anyone

Even your closest friends will betray you

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

What the hell happened?

 

**Never**

I got detention

And it’s all his fault

 

**DramaQueen**

It kinda is

But I didn’t plan for this to happen!!!

Really!!

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

More details

Now

 

**Never**

Yeosang decided to change my ringtone

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

So…?

 

**Never**

You don’t understand

You know Khia’s my neck my back???

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Oh god no

 

**Never**

Yes

Then he decided to call me

While I was in class

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Oh God No

 

**Never**

YES

YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW THOSE PEOPLE LOOKED AT ME

AND MR.HAN OMG

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Yeosang why

 

**DramaQueen**

Well I wanted revenge for that time he spilled my secrets to Wooyoung

But I didn’t know what to do

So I asked my trusted friend google

BUT I DIDN’T ACTUALLY PLAN TO CALL YOU IN CLASS IM SORRY

I FORGOT I CHANGED IT

IT HAPPENED LIKE A WEEK OR TWO AGO

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

…

Nobody called you in two weeks..?

 

**Never**

Wow okay

First of all

Who the hell calls these days anyways

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

I do???

 

**Never**

You do???

 

**DramaQueen**

Look

I’m really sorry!

Please don’t be mad anymore

｡･ﾟﾟ *(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･

 

**Never**

UGH

Only if you buy me food

(⇀‸↼‶)

 

**DramaQueen**

YES

 

**Never**

Okay then

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Wow

I didn’t even do anything

This is a first

Btw

Where did Hongjoong go?

 

**Never**

...now that you mention him

He was here before

 

**DramaQueen**

He’s not really the type to disappear during a conversation…

You think something happened?

 

**Never**

Idk

Maybe we’re just overreacting

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Yes

Maybe

Maybe not

I’ll go check on him just in case

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Let’s go WooSang!!)**

 

**YUNHOwho**

Guys

I just signed us up for the audition

 

**WOOhoo**

Thanks

 

**YUNHOwho**

No problem

As the leader it’s one of my responsibilities

 

**WOOhoo**

...leader?

 

**YUNHOwho**

Yes

 

**SANshine**

…since when?

 

**YUNHOwho**

Since forever??

Mingi you remember right?

 

**MINniemouse**

...sure

 

**YUNHOwho**

Omg

This is exactly why I’m the leader

You can’t even remember something so small

Besides I’m older than all of you

 

**WOOhoo**

If it makes you happy...

  
 

**SANshine**

When’s the audition?

 

**YUNHOwho**

Next Monday

Today’s the last day to sign up

 

**SANshine**

Wow what a great leader you are

Procrastinating until the last day

 

**YUNHOwho**

SHUT

AT LEAST I KNEW WHEN IT WAS

UNLIKE ANY OF YOU

 

**SANshine**

You’re hopeless

 

**WOOhoo**

Says the guy who doesn’t even have the number of his date

 

**SANshine**

DON’T BRING HIM UP

 

**WOOhoo**

凸 (￣ヘ￣)

 

**YUNHOwho**

You know you can literally just give him the number??

You’re friends with the fetus guy right??

 

**WOOhoo**

No

San can suffer

And ask him himself

 

**SANshine**

LITERALLY HOW

 

**WOOhoo**

¯\\_( ツ)_/¯

Not my problem

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Hey

We just signed up for the audition!

 

**Future Husband**

...audition?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Yeah

I know it’s the last day but Yunho was lazy

Oh btw

We could see each other there!!

Why didn’t I think of that before??

Omg

 

**Future Husband**

Okay wait

Maybe I didn’t make myself clear enough

Audition????

 

**MAJOR Headache**

…

You’re kidding right

 

**Future Husband**

No??

 

**MAJOR Headache**

I

I don’t even know what to say

 

**Future Husband**

??????

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Yeosang

How the hell do you think this works??

 

**Future Husband**

I never really thought about it?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Omg

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**Yoda**

Is he always like this?

 

**Jonathan**

Yes

 

**Yoda**

Do you even know what this is about

 

**Jonathan**

Yeosang did something stupid again

 

**Yoda**

How the hell did you know?

 

**Jonathan**

It’s a regular occurrence

 

**Yoda**

Good to know

 

**Jonathan**

You don’t even know half of it

What did he do?

 

**Yoda**

Today is the last day to sign up for the audition

For the talent show

 

**Jonathan**

…

 

**Yoda**

…

 

**Jonathan**

…

 

**Yoda**

…

 

**Jonathan**

Please excuse me

 

**Yoda**

…

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**MAJOR Headache**

I don’t know what I just started

But I’m sorry in advance

 

**Future Husband**

You told Jongho didn’t you

 

**MAJOR headache**

Okay how the hell do you know?

Is this a best friends thing??

 

**Future Husband**

He just called me

He never calls anyone

Ever

And I mean like

Ever

 

**MAJOR Headache**

…

Oh boy

Is that San I see doing stupid things over there?

Sorry I have to go stop San from..

Committing a crime

 

**Future Husband**

And what crime might that be

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Public nudity

Bye

 

**Future Husband**

I know I fucked up

But this is the second time Jongho is mad at me today

You better pray we won’t meet in the next few days

Or I’ll change your fucking ringtone

 

**MAJOR Headache**

That’s…the lamest threat I’ve ever heard

 

**Future Husband**

I thought you were stopping a crime

 

**MAJOR Headache**

BYE

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Let’s go WooSang!!)**

 

**WOOhoo**

San please strip and don’t ask questions

 

**SANshine**

But I’m in public??

 

**WOOhoo**

Perfect

 

**SANshine**

Okay

 

**MINniemouse**

...

I think I’m missing something

Isn’t public nudity a crime?

 

**WOOhoo**

I guess

 

**YUNHOwho**

…is no one else wondering why San seems unbothered to strip for Wooyoung

What are you not telling us

ALSO SAN NO

 

**SANshine**

Wooyoung’s always on weird shit what are you saying

Better go with the flow

 

**WOOhoo**

I think I should feel offended

 

**SANshine**

Also I’m going swimming

SO JOKE'S ON YOU

 

**MINniemouse**

Oh wow

San found a way to keep WooBro happy and also not to be indecent in public

Kudos to you

 

**SANshine**

Thanks

 

**WOOhoo**

WooBro??

Why do you people come up with these things??

 

**MINniemouse**

It comes with Yunho

I learn all my puns from Yunho

If you don't like it I can always call you Brotato Chip

 

**WOOhoo**

NO

 

**MINniemouse**

Thought so

Oh and San

You can choose any bro name you like

My favorites are

Bromeo

Bro-ccoli

Napoleon Bronaparte

 

**WOOhoo**

What even...

 

 

**SANshine**

…

Mingi would you like to go swimming with me?

 

**MINniemouse**

…why do I suddenly fear for my life

 

**SANshine**

No reason

Really

You should totally come

 

**WOOhoo**

Yes!

I'll go too!

That's the perfect opportunity to stop San from committing a crime

Yunho?

 

**YUNHOwho**

…

I’m not gonna be involved in this

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Betrayal)**

 

**Never**

Yeosang

I called

 

**DramaQueen**

I watched it ring

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

What

Another betrayal?

Seems like we’ve got a lot of those lately

Everyone just seems to LOVE hiding things these days

Jongho found the perfect name for this group chat

 

**DramaQueen**

…

Hyung

Are you okay…?

 

**Never**

Yeah

You seem weird

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Did you know that Hongjoong's going to perform at the talent show too?

 

**Never**

WHAT

 

**DramaQueen**

WHAT

 

**Never**

Hyung

Why didn’t you tell us??

 

**TalentedKing**

I’m sorry

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

No but honestly ehy didn’t you tell us??

I only found uot from your fucking application

What

Do you think we’d luagh orsomething??

Don’t you trust us??

 

**DramaQueen**

Oh god do you see those typos

 

**Never**

He’s…really upset about this

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

You aren’t??!?

 

**Never**

I mean…

Maybe he has a reason

Trust goes both ways you know…

Maybe just hear him out

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Fine

Whatever

 

**TalentedKing**

I wanted it to be a surprise…

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Supirise for whwo?

SURPRISE*

WHOM*

God

 

**TalentedKing**

It doesn’t really matter now…

I’m sorry

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Fucking great

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**Heathen**

…

 

**John**

…

That was

 

**Heathen**

Painful?

 

**John**

Pretty much…

You think they’ll make up again?

 

**Heathen**

Yeah

But when…

 

**John**

(╥ ﹏╥)

I’m not mad at you anymore

Let’s not break up

 

**Heathen**

…

They’re not together

 

**John**

NEITHER ARE WE

WHAT’S YOUR POINT

 

**Heathen**

…

Sure okay

Listen

I never really had anything to do with talent shows and performances

I didn’t know there were gonna be auditions

I’m sorry

 

**John**

It’s fine

I could’ve asked

It’s not too late yet

We can still sign up

 

**Heathen**

Jongho will never give up?

 

**John**

JONGHO WILL NEVER GIVE UP

 

**Heathen**

( っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**Future Husband**

Hey

I’m not mad at you anymore

Let’s not break up

 

**MAJOR Headache**

( ・_・;)

What

 

**Future Husband**

NO WAIT

KSJJSKAKSJAKAS

THAT DIDN’T CoME OUT RIGHT

HoW tO DELETE???!?!

FUCKING JONGHO

 

**MAJOR Headache**

I didn’t even know we were together

That’s something you tell a person

 

**Future Husband**

Please shut up

 

**MAJOR Headache**

At least now I know

Any more secrets?

 

**Future Husband**

Why are you like this

 

**MAJOR Headache**

San says just go with the flow

That reminds me

As my boyfriend

You have the obligation to meet my friends

 

**Future Husband**

What???

 

**MAJOR Headache**

I’m saying I’ll add you to a group chat

 

**Future Husband**

Uh

Okay?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Great

 

**Future Husband**

Oh before I forget!!

How do I sign up for the audition??

 

**MAJOR Headache**

You can do it online

 

**Future Husband**

Oh thank god

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**Wooyoung** created a new group

 

 

**Wooyoung** changed the group name to **99 Line**

 

 

**Wooyoung** changed -self to **Sexy**

 

 

**Sexy** added **NotWorthy, TheExtra** and **Piece of wilted lettuce** to the group chat

 

 

**Piece of wilted lettuce**

Why… is that my name

 

**TheExtra**

What is going on

 

**Sexy**

Shut up extra

 

 

**Sexy** changed **NotWorthy** to **Leader**

 

 

**Sexy** changed **Piece of wilted lettuce** to **MainBro**

 

 

**MainBro**

I approve

 

**Sexy**

I knew you would

 

**Leader**

Me too

Thank you for finally acknowledging the fact that I’m superior to you

 

**Sexy**

…sure

 

**TheExtra**

…

Why are you not changing my name

 

**Sexy**

Because it’s accurate

 

**TheExtra**

…

I hate you

 

**Leader**

What happened to ‘go with the flow’

 

**TheExtra**

Shut up Yunho

 

**Sexy**

Okay can all of you shut up

Please act natural

 

**MainBro**

What

 

 

**Sexy** added **Future Husband** to the group chat

 

 

**Sexy** changed **Future Husband** to **Beautiful**

 

**MainBro**

Wow

Biased much?

 

**Sexy**

凸 (￣ヘ￣)

 

**Beautiful**

Uh…

Thank you??

 

**Leader**

OMG NEW FRIEND

 

**Sexy**

Guys

This is Yeosang

My Boyfriend

 

**Beautiful**

WE’RE NOT DATING

STOP IT

 

**Sexy**

(¬_¬ )

 

**Leader**

NICE TO MEET YOU YEOSANG

I HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT YOU

I ALREADY LOVE YOU

WITH ME YOU’LL ALWAYS HAVE SOMEONE TO TALK TO

AND A SHOULDER TO CRY ON

 

**Beautiful**

Thank you?

 

**Sexy**

His name is Yunho

He’s basically a puppy

 

**Beautiful**

I noticed

Ohhh

Yunho as in the pun master friend??

 

**Leader**

YES

 

**Beautiful**

Nice to meet you

 

**Leader**

You too!!!

 

**MainBro**

Hi I’m the main bro

 

**Beautiful**

I gathered

 

**MainBro**

There is only one rule in this group

Don’t you dare try to steal my position

I will fight you

 

**Beautiful**

( : ౦ ‸ ౦ : )

 

**Sexy**

Don’t worry

That’s Mingi

He’s even more harmless than Yunho

 

**Beautiful**

…okay

 

**TheExtra**

It’s true

 

**Sexy**

Ah..

That’s the side bro

 

**Beautiful**

Side bro??

 

**TheExtra**

Don’t listen to the shit that comes out of his mouth

I’m San

 

**Beautiful**

SAN

♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡

I know I saw you a few hours ago but I already miss you!!

 

**TheExtra**

Me too!!

 

**Sexy**

…

Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all

 

**MainBro**

Lmao

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**Heathen**

Jongho

Wooyoung’s friends are a mess

How do I deal?

 

**John**

OMG

You were added to a group chat???

That’s awesome!

 

**Heathen**

It is?

 

**John**

Duh

First of all

You need to get out more so this is great

Second

If you get his friends to like you you’ll have a better chance with Wooyoung!!

 

**Heathen**

I think one of them already adopted me

 

**John**

ALREADY??

 

**Heathen**

Yes

It’s strange

I’m not really good with the whole…

 

**John**

Socializing thing?

 

**Heathen**

Y e s

 

**John**

It’s not that hard

Just put the right words in a sentence

Then put the right sentence into a conversation

 

**Heathen**

…

I’m doomed

 

**John**

NO

JONGHO WILL NEVER GIVE UP

REMEMBER??

 

**Heathen**

BUT YEOSANG’S NAME IS NOT JONGHO

Oh no

I already started talking like you

Please no

 

**John**

Don’t worry Not Jongho

This is only the beginning

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**Future Husband**

Do you see any signs of Jonghoism in me??

Be honest

 

**MAJOR Headache**

…

Not really?

But I can only judge this over text

Maybe you have physical symptoms

Which I could only see if we met in person

…

That’s a hint btw

 

**Future Husband**

Uh…

Oh wait

Maybe you’re onto something

 

**MAJOR Headache**

I am???

Omg does this mean

 

**Future Husband**

It means you can’t really judge that well because you never really met Jongho either

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(99 Line)**

 

**Beautiful**

Hey San

Let’s meet up

 

**TheExtra**

Right now?

 

**Beautiful**

Yes

You need to help me with something

 

**TheExtra**

Sure

 

**Sexy**

Are you kidding me

You’re doing this on purpose aren’t you

 

**Beautiful**

I would never

( ￣ω￣)

 


	13. Your Inner Jongho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Mars**  
>  ...  
>  What the hell happened in the last two days?
> 
> **Kang Yeosang**  
>  A lot

**Heathen**

Hey

Do you think it’s safe to write in the group chat?

 

**John**

I have no idea

 

**Heathen**

Do you think they talked about…their issues

 

**John**

…I have no idea

But honestly

I don’t think so?

I mean it did only happen yesterday so…

 

**Heathen**

You wanna try anyways?

 

**John**

Sure

Buena suerte!

 

**Heathen**

Excuse me?

 

**John**

That’s good luck in spanish

 

**Heathen**

Why are you suddenly speaking Spanish?

 

**John**

Because I can

And saying ‘good luck’ is too boring

You should try it

 

**Heathen**

…

Whatever

Just act normal

 

**John**

When am I not?

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(Betrayal)**

 

**Never**

Greetings my friends who are not Yeosang and Yeosang who I have not talked to yet

I just wanted to know if life still finds you cool

Or should I say how farest thou?

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**John**

How was that?

 

**Heathen**

My first instinct was to say perfect

God I’m really turning into you

How do I stop it???

〣( ºΔº )〣

 

**John**

Why would you want to stop it?

Just go with it

 

**Heathen**

NO

 

**John**

(◔_◔)

Okay okay

Just go with it for now

For the Hyungs!!

 

**Heathen**

How will that help them??

 

**John**

Don’t ask stupid questions

Quick

The Yeosang that wanted to say ‘perfect’ should I do something else??

 

**Heathen**

Maybe change the group name

And throw in some spanish to not be boring!!

 

**John**

GOOD IDEA!!

THANK YOU

 

**Heathen**

…

I am ashamed of myself

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**Never** changed the group name to **HOME**

 

 

**Never**

Como estas?

 

**TalentedKing**

…

Why spanish?

 

**Never**

You take ONE spanish course and suddenly everyone’s surprised

( ︶︹︺)

 

**TalentedKing**

Right…

Sorry

 

**DramaQueen**

Where’s Hyung??

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Here

 

**DramaQueen**

Cool

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

What do you want?

 

**Never**

I have already asked this in three different ways but

How are you?

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Fine

Are you done?

 

**Never**

Um

 

**DramaQueen**

Uh

We wanted to talk to all of you

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Is it important?

 

**DramaQueen**

Not really?

 

**Never**

We didn’t really have a topic in mind??

 

**DramaQueen**

Yeah

Just talking about our day and stuff

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

The day just began

 

**DramaQueen**

I know…

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Well, how much can you talk about then?

My schedule is packed with better things

I have to go to class now

 

**DramaQueen**

…okay

Hongjoong hyung?

 

**TalentedKing**

I would love to…

But I also have a class now

Sorry

 

**DramaQueen**

Alright

 

**TalentedKing**

We can talk after

I promise!!

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**John**

…

 

**Heathen**

…

 

**John**

You okay?

 

**Heathen**

Yeah

…are you?

 

**John**

Yes

I guess that means they haven’t made up yet

 

**Heathen**

o(〒﹏〒)o

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

  **(99 Line)**

 

**Beautiful**

Hey

 

**Leader**

NEW FRIEND INITIATING CONTACT

 

**Beautiful**

…yes

Is anyone of you free?

 

**Sexy**

To meet up?

 

**Beautiful**

No

 

**Sexy**

(` ー´)

 

**Leader**

I’m free

 

**TheExtra**

Me too

 

**Sexy**

Me too

 

**MainBro**

Same

 

**Beautiful**

Great

Let’s talk

 

**MainBro**

About what?

 

**Beautiful**

Life

 

**Leader**

OF COURSE

 

**Sexy**

Why don’t you talk to Jongho?

 

**TheExtra**

Wow

 

**Sexy**

What?

 

**TheExtra**

Nothing nothing

It just sounds like you don’t wanna talk to him

Why are you trying to get rid of Yeosang?

 

**Sexy**

WHAT

 

**Leader**

Don’t worry Yeosang

I’ll still talk to you if he doesn’t

I don’t wanna get rid of you

 

**Beautiful**

It’s fine

Wouldn’t be the first time that happens today

 

**Sexy**

NOO!1

I’M NOT TRYING TO GET RID OF YOU

I WAS JUST CUROIUS

KSSJSKSLSK

And I wanted to annoy San by mentioning him!!!

 

**TheExtra**

Fuck you

 

**Beautiful**

He’s in school and break is over

 

**Sexy**

Makes sense…

 

**Beautiful**

Yes

 

**Leader**

Omg

Do you guys know what I’m thinking?

 

**Beautiful**

Does it look like I read minds?

 

**Leader**

Idk

I never met you in person

 

**Beautiful**

…

Good point

Please continue

 

**Leader**

Of course new friend

 

**Beautiful**

Just a quick question

 

**Leader**

Anything for you new friend

 

**Beautiful**

Thank you!

When can I be an established friend?

 

**Leader**

Whenever you want

 

**Beautiful**

Really?

 

**Leader**

Of course

San loves you

Wooyoung loves you

So I love you too

 

**Beautiful**

Wow thank you

I’d love to be an established friend!

 

**Leader**

REALLY??

 

**Beautiful**

YES OF COURSE

I LOVE YOU TOO HUMAN PUPPY

YOU REMIND ME OF A TEDDY BEAR

A CUTE ONE

NOT A CREEPY ONE

 

**Leader**

OMG THAT’S THE NICEST THING ANYONE HAS EVER SAID TO ME

THANK YOU!!!

 

**Beautiful**

YOU’RE WELCOME

 

**Leader**

BTW I SAW A PIC OF YOU ONCE

AND YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL

 

**Beautiful**

Oh stop it you

( 〃＾▽＾〃)

 

**Sexy**

Um

 

**Leader**

It’s true!!

Wooyoung said you had pink hair once

I’m pretty sure you looked like a fairy!!

 

**MainBro**

…

 

**Beautiful**

Thank youuu!!

I’m sure you look great too!!

 

**Leader**

You seem like a really smart bro

I bet you’re the smartest person here

 

**Beautiful**

OMG

THANK YOU

HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT I PREFER TO BE NOTICED FOR MY INTELLECTUAL CAPACITY???

 

**Leader**

YOU SEEM LIKE THE TYPE

 

**Sexy**

Can you guys sTOP

 

**MainBro**

…yes please

 

**Sexy**

What even happened?

 

**TheExtra**

It’s called ‘bonding’

 

**MainBro**

Kinda looked like flirting…

 

**Leader**

Maybe it was

 

**Sexy**

What

 

**Leader**

I’m KIDDING

Jeez kids take a joke

 

**Beautiful**

Lmao

 

**Leader**

Btw as I was saying

I realized that San is dumb

 

**TheExtra**

…

 

**Sexy**

What else is new

 

**Leader**

He is friends with Yeosang

Who is friends with fetus guy

 

**Beautiful**

…you call Jongho the fetus guy?

This group chat is getting better and better

 

**Leader**

Yeah so

That means he has a way to get his number!!

Without Wooyoung!!

 

**TheExtra**

You’re right…

 

**Leader**

Of course I am

Yeosang?

 

**Beautiful**

I guess

 

**Sexy**

NO

 

**Beautiful**

No?

 

**Sexy**

No!

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**MAJOR Headache**

You can’t betray me like this!!

 

**Future Husband**

What are you talking about??

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Don’t give San his number!!

PLEASE

 

**Future Husband**

Why?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Well

I don’t really have a good reason

 

**Future Husband**

And what is the not good reason?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

I want him to suffer?

 

**Future Husband**

You’re not sure or why is there a question mark?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

I want him to suffer.

Are you okay?

You’re…kinda different today

 

**Future Husband**

Fine

And okay

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Okay what?

 

**Future Husband**

I won’t give San the number

 

**MAJOR Headache**

…

……

Why?

 

**Future Husband**

Shouldn’t you be happier??

 

**MAJOR Headache**

I am

Just confused

You would’ve said no

 

**Future Husband**

I would?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Yes

 

**Future Husband**

How do you know?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

I know

 

**Future Husband**

Okay maybe you’re right

But I’m in a weird unkind mood right now

 

 

**MAJOR Headache**

You were flirting with Yunho tho??

 

**Future Husband**

it was B O N D I N G

And what asshole is mean to Yunho?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

You have a point there

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

  **(99 Line)**

 

**Beautiful**

Sorry

I can’t give you the number

 

**TheExtra**

It’s not your fault

What did Wooyoung say to you?

 

**Sexy**

What?

 

**Leader**

I've known Yeosang for two days, but even I know he’s too nice and wouldn’t have agreed to make San suffer without reason

 

**Sexy**

But he

He was

I only

What

I didn’t really do anything??

 

**TheExtra**

Uh huh

Did you blackmail him?

Did you offer something??

 

**Sexy**

I didn’t do anything!

Yeosang tell them

 

**Beautiful**

I can’t tell you

 

**TheExtra**

It’s fine

 

**Leader**

God what can it be that you can’t talk about it??

 

**MainBro**

Bet he offered to suck his dick

 

**Leader**

Ew

Wooyoung wtf??

 

**Sexy**

WHOA HOLD UP

1\. I didn’t offer ANYTHING

2\. Fuck you all

3\. NO MINGI WTF

4\. Why would that be so bad huh?

 

**Leader**

Because you suck

OH DAMN

I DIDN’T EVEN THINK OF MAKING A PUN

I’m a natural

Praise me

 

**Sexy**

I hate all of you

And I hate this group chat

 

**MainBro**

Me too

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**Heathen**

Please tell me your class is over

 

**John**

Yes

Why?

 

**Heathen**

I’m so bored

And I can’t be around people right now

I made everyone in Wooyoung’s friend group mad at each other

I was feeling kinda unkind

And now I feel bad

 

**John**

( っ´ω`)ﾉ(╥ω╥)

It’s okay

Is this because of the adults??

 

**Heathen**

We’re adults too, you know?

 

**John**

You know who I mean

 

**Heathen**

Seonghwa said he had better things to do than talk to us

( ╥ω╥ )

And Hongjoong’s class must be over by now and he didn’t text!

Didn’t he promise??

 

**John**

He did…

 

**Heathen**

｡･ﾟﾟ *(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

 

**John**

Hey

Do you know what Yeosang should do in this situation?

 

**Heathen**

What should Yeosang do??

 

**John**

What Jongho would do

 

**Heathen**

…

You know what?

You’re right

I won’t mope around

I’m not at fault

And they WILL make up

And I know Seonghwa is just angry he doesn’t mean what he says

And Hongjoong is stressed with all those things he has to do

So

Yeosang will wait until they get their shit back together!

 

**John**

I knew you would get it

I’m proud

Your inner Jongho is developing well

 

**Heathen**

…

Oh fuck

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**Mars**

Hey

Yeosang

 

**Kang Yeosang**

Oh that was faster than I thought…

Please don’t say that

 

**Mars**

…what?

 

**Kang Yeosang**

That…word

 

**Mars**

‘Hey’?

 

**Kang Yeosang**

No

 

**Mars**

…Yeosang?

 

**Kang Yeosang**

AHHHHH

DON’T

I CAN ALREADY FEEL JONGHO

 

**Mars**

...

What the hell happened in the last two days?

 

**Kang Yeosang**

A lot

I wanted to tell you

 

**Mars**

Right…

I want to apologize to you

I was angry and let it out on the people around me…

Can I come over?

And can you make Jongho come too?

I want to properly apologize in person

Please

 

**Kang Yeosang**

Of course

Jongho will be here in 10 mins

 

**Mars**

Thank you

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**(99 Line)**

 

**Beautiful**

What’s shaking, bacon?

 

**Leader**

What??

 

**TheExtra**

…are you still imitating Jongho?

 

**Beautiful**

It’s a disease

Please erase that from your memories

San

I changed my mind

I’ll give you the number

**Sexy**

Oh thank god

 

**Leader**

Really?

That’s so nice of you Yeosang!!

 

**Sexy**

Yes very nice

Something you would do

 

**TheExtra**

What changed your mind?

 

**Beutiful**

An angry bird

 

**MainBro**

…is that supposed to make sense?

 

**Sexy**

Who knows?

 

**Beautiful**

On that note

I was forced to asked you all something

 

**TheExtra**

What is it?

 

 

**Beautiful**

Well…

Jongho wants to be added here too

 

**Sexy**

That’s fine with me

 

**Leader**

ME TOO

OMG

ANOTHER NEW FRIEND

 

**MainBro**

…sure

 

**TheExtra**

Okay

 

**Beautiful**

Omg thank you

Also

Buena suerte!

You’ll need it

 

**Sexy**

Is that Spanish…?

 

**Beautiful**

Yes

 

**Sexy**

Why?

 

**TheExtra**

Jongho

 

**Beautiful**

Jongho

 

**Sexy**

…okay

Should have figured

 

**Leader**

Omg Yeosang

Spanish King

 

**MainBro**

…

Bonne chance

 

**Leader**

Omg

International Kings!

 

**MainBro**

No!

 

**Leader**

No??

 

**MainBro**

No

Yes

Ugh

I want a name too

 

**Leader**

Name?

 

**MainBro**

Like

Like spanish king

Why don’t I get one??

 

**Leader**

Oh

Sorry Mingi

I didn’t know you were this invested

 

**MainBro**

Well, I am

 

**Leader**

Sorry!!!

FRENCH KING!!!

MULTILINGUAL KING!!

BRO KING!!

MY BRO

DANCE KING

DEEP VOICE KING!!

I LOVE YOU THE MOST!!

DON’T BE MAD

NO ONE WILL TAKE AWAY THE MAIN BRO KING TITLE!!!

 

**MainBro**

Thank you!

I'm sorry for doubting you!!

I LOVE YOU THE MOST TOO

 

**Sexy**

Disgusting

 

 

**Sexy** changed **MainBro** to **MainBroKing**

 

 

**MainBroKing**

THANK YOU!!!

I’M CRYING

 

**TheExtra**

…

 

**Beautiful**

…okay

I’m adding him now

Oh wait

I can’t

Wooyoung

 

**Sexy**

On it

 

 

**Sexy** added **Jonathan** to the group chat

 

 

**Sexy** changed the group name to **99 Line + Fetus**

 

 

**Jonathan**

Hey dawgs, fellaz, and lads

Jongho’s finally here

How is life sailing?

I must say I don’t appreciate the group name

But it is what it is

So

Wie geht’s?

 

**Beautiful**

What??

 

**Jonathan**

That’s ‘how are you’ in German

Who are you?

 

**Beautiful**

Yeosang

 

**Jonathan**

Oh of course

Ignorant swine

Wooyoung really named you Beautiful??

Really Yoda?

( ￣_￣)

 

**Leader**

GERMAN KING!!

 

**Sexy**

Since when do you speak german??

 

**Jonathan**

Omg

You take ONE german course and suddenly everyone’s confused

 

**Beautiful**

How many language courses did you take???

 

**Jonathan**

Doesn’t matter

So who is everyone else here?

 

**Leader**

I’M YUNHO, NEW FRIEND

 

**Jonathan**

YUNHO I DON’T KNOW YOU BUT I ALREADY LOVE YOU

YOUR NAME AUTOCORRECTS TO ‘UNHOLY’ ON MY PHONE

 

**Leader**

OMG I LOVE YOUR PHONE

 

**Jonathan**

ME TOO!

 

**MainBroKing**

I’m Mingi!

 

**Jonathan**

What’s up, buttercup???

...that's my way of saying hi

If anyone's confused

 

**Sexy**

I’m Wooyoung

 

**Jonathan**

I know

 

**TheExtra**

San

 

**Jonathan**

OMG

KALSJSAKLASLKA

SAN!!

I knew you were here so I prepared this:

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy. But here’s my number. So call me maybe?

+82-2-312-6789

 

**TheExtra**

…

But we already met weeks ago?

 

**Jonathan**

Just take it

And I know you don’t like puns

But I’m gonna save you as Sanflower

<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

 

**TheExtra**

…

Omg

Nope

 

**TheExtra** has left the group

 

 

**Jonathan**

…

Just like last time…

 

**Beautiful**

You did your best

 

**Leader**

Jongho that was so cute

Why is no one like that to me??

 

**MainBroKing**

Maybe they’re just cowards

Like me

 

**Leader**

You’re not a coward!!

 

**MainBroKing**

…if you say so

 

**Sexy**

…

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

**(Let's go WooSang!!)**

 

**YUNHOwho** changed **SANshine** to **SANflower**

 

**SANflower**

I hate everyone here and that fucking group chat

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My phone really does autocorrect Yunho into Unholy...


	14. JONNIE!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jonathan**  
>  SAN OMG  
> I’M SO STUPID
> 
>    
>  **TheExtra**  
>  Yes

 

**Heathen**

Hey

Do you think it’s safe to write in the group chat?

 

**John**

Woah

Deja vu

 

**Heathen**

…

 

**John**

Dude

I still have no idea

But I don’t think so

(again)

 

**Heathen**

I mean Seonghwa is okay now, right?

 

**John**

Well yeah

With _us_

Not with Hongjoong

 

**Heathen**

I guess…

 

**John**

…

…..

I’ll try it

 

**Heathen**

Yay

(´ ε ` )♡

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

  **(HOME)**

 

**Never**

Good morning

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Morning

 

**Never**

Hyung what is wrong with you?

Do you want me to guess what kind of morning you’re having??

Please be more specific

Seriously…

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Normal morning

 

**DramaQueen**

Tired morning

Very tired morning

 

**Never**

See?

Isn't this much better?

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

…

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**John**

I think it’s safe

 

**Heathen**

Yeah but Hongjoong didn’t say anything

Do you think he’s ignoring us??

 

**John**

Maybe??

Let’s think about this

What day is it?

 

**Heathen**

Thursday

 

**John**

Does he have classes on Thursday?

 

**Heathen**

Yes

One

Should’ve ended like an hour ago

 

**John**

Does Hongjoong ever sleep?

 

**Heathen**

I’m pretty sure he only sleeps once a month or something

 

**John**

So technically he should have time, right?

 

**Heathen**

Yes

 

**John**

Damn

He really is ignoring us

(ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

**Heathen**

(ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

**John**

Listen

We can’t let it end like this

We have to do something

 

**Heathen**

What are you suggesting…?

 

  **\--** **・** **\--**

 

**Jongho** created a new group

 

 

**Jongho** changed the group name to **Mystery of the Strange Rapper**

 

 

**Jongho** added **Heathen** and **Captain Joong** to the group

 

 

**Jongho** changed -self to **Sherlock**

 

 

**Sherlock** changed **Heathen** to **Watson**

 

 

**Sherlock** changed **Captain Joong** to **Client**

 

 

**Sherlock**

Mystery morning!

 

**Watson**

Wow

 

**Sherlock**

Client?

Please say ‘aye’ if you’re here and ‘nay’ if you aren’t

 

**Client**

Nay

 

**Watson**

…

Wow

 

**Sherlock**

Wow indeed

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**Heathen**

I don’t think he wants to participate in your role play thing

 

**John**

But why?

( ｡•́︿•̀｡)

 

**Heathen**

Guess he’s not in the mood?

 

**John**

…but why?

 

**Heathen**

How about annoying him until he caves?

 

**John**

Great idea!

Leave it to me!!

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

  **(Mystery of the Strange Rapper)**

 

**Sherlock**

Hyung!

You better answer

You know what I can do

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**Heathen**

DUDE

That’s NOT being annoying

That’s a THREAT

 

**John**

Oh

Wait I know how to make it seem less serious

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

  **(Mystery of the Strange Rapper)**

 

**Sherlock**

Yodeling noises

 

**Watson**

…

 

**Client**

…

Why

 

**Watson**

OMG IT WORKED

 

**Sherlock**

It did omg

I should do this more often

Client!

You better start talking

…

Yodeling noises

 

**Client**

…

 

**Watson**

Okay but seriously we just want to talk

Don’t ignore us!

We’re miserable

( ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

**Sherlock**

It’s true

We were sitting in a corner crying the whole day

Then we tried to fill the hole you left in our little hearts by making new friends

It worked for a while

The older guys are great kids

Funny and nice

They accepted us into their friend group and welcomed us with open arms

But as the days went by we couldn't help but notice the empty spot you once filled

So we decided to go and see where you went

But we couldn't find you since we got lost

Then evil dragons came and ate us

Now we are cursed for eternity, free only if we fulfill the prophecy

 

**Watson**

That is exactly what happened in the last three days

And Jongho only summarized it

Please help us

 

**Client**

…

Alright

I didn’t mean to ignore you

I’m sorry

It wasn't intentional

I was really busy

 

**Sherlock**

Busy doing what?

 

**Client**

Preparing for the talent show

 

**Sherlock**

…oh

 

**Watson**

Right

The talent show

 

**Client**

I have to pass the audition!

So I’m just working until the performance is perfect

 

**Sherlock**

What are you gonna do anyways?

Also why didn’t you tell us?

We could’ve helped you

 

**Client**

I’m really sorry

I don’t know why I didn’t tell you

I wrote a song…

…

…for Seonghwa

 

**Watson**

WHAT

 

**Sherlock**

WHAT

 

**Watson**

OMG

 

**Sherlock**

OMG

 

**Watson**

JONGHO

AKDJALASJASKJ

 

**Sherlock**

I KNOW RIGHT?!?!?!?!

 

**Client**

…

Is that a good reaction or a bad one?

Was it a bad idea??

 

**Sherlock**

NOO

 

**Watson**

THAT’S THE BEST IDEA YOU'VE EVER HAD!!

 

**Sherlock**

YOU SHOULD’VE TOLD US

WE COULD’VE HELPED KEEPING IT A SECRET

YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!!

 

**Client**

Sorry

 

**Watson**

WE’RE COMING OVER

 

**Client**

What??

 

**Sherlock**

I’M ALREADY ON MY WAY

YOU’RE GONNA TELL US EVERYTHING

AND WE’RE GONNA LISTEN TO THE SONG

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

  **(99 Line + Fetus)**

 

**Leader**

Wooyoung

Can you please add San back?

 

**Sexy**

Sure

 

**Sexy** added **TheExtra** to the group

 

 

**TheExtra** has left the goup

 

 

**Sexy**

…

Well

I tried

 

**Leader**

Try harder

 

**Sexy**

( ￣︿￣)

 

**Sexy** added **TheExtra** to the group

 

 

**TheExtra**

Can you stop

 

**Sexy**

Yunho wants you here

 

**Leader**

Yes

 

**Jonathan**

Me too!!

 

 

**TheExtra** has left the goup

 

 

**Jonathan**

…should I feel offended?

 

**Leader**

Nah

 

 

**Sexy** added **TheExtra** to the group

 

**Sexy**

Can YOU stop??

 

**TheExtra**

…

I’ll stay

If he stops with the puns

 

**Leader**

WHAT

 

**TheExtra**

Not you

 

**Leader**

Oh thank god

 

**Jonathan**

I can compromise

 

**TheExtra**

Great

 

**Leader**

Yes

Great

 

**MainBroKing**

Oh hey bros

 

**TheExtra**

Good evening

 

**Sexy**

Good evening??

What are you 50?

 

**TheExtra**

Wooyoung

I don’t have the energy to pretend to like you today

 

**Sexy**

You never even try to pretend to like me

 

**TheExtra**

You’re right

 

**Jonathan**

I don’t see the problem

Wonderful evening everyone

 

**Beautiful**

The best evening

 

**Jonathan**

Satisfied evening

 

**Beautiful**

Ecstatic evening

 

**Jonathan**

Lovely evening

 

**Beautiful**

Evening filled with L O V E

 

**Sexy**

Woah what??

What goes on

 

**Jonathan**

Wouldn’t you like to know…

 

**Sexy**

Yes I very mush would

That’s why I asked

 

**Jonathan**

Good point

 

**Beautiful**

Basically

We have oblivious friends who obviously like each other but like pretend?? not to??

 

**Jonathan**

Exactly

And now our captain finally decided to confess

WITH A SONG

DURING THE TALENT SHOW

 

**Sexy**

WHAT OMG THAT’S SO CUTE

ASJKADHSAJK

 

**Beautiful**

RIGHT???

 

**Leader**

OMG THAS SO BEAUTIFUL I LOVE YOUR FRIENDS

 

**MainBroKing**

And that’s going to work?

 

**Jonathan**

Y E S

 

**MainBroKing**

Just like that??

 

**Jonathan**

Y E S

 

**Leader**

Bro

Don’t underestimate the power of music

 

**MainBroKing**

I’m not!!

I’m just

Asking

 

**Leader**

Writing songs for each other is So ROMANTIC

I WISH SOMEONE WROTE A SONG FOR ME

 

**MainBroKing**

…me too

 

**TheExtra**

…

 

**Beautiful**

Me too tbh

 

**Sexy**

I can’t write songs

Sorry, Yeosang

 

**Beautiful**

NO WTF

I’M NOT ASKING YOU TO DO IT!!

AKASJASLJAS

OMGSDKS

 

**Sexy**

Well, I couldn't even if you did

 

**Beautiful**

Good thing I’m NOT

 

**Sexy**

( ￣ヘ￣)

 

**Jonathan**

Wow

This is the first time I’m seeing Yeosang’s famous gay panic with my own two eyes

 

**TheExtra**

Same

 

**Beautiful**

Jongho No

Omg

SAN whY??

I’m not panicking OKAY PLEASE SHUT UP

 

**Jonathan**

Alright

But only because Hongjoong made me happy today

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**Future Husband**

Hey I have a question

 

**MAJOR Headache**

I already told you I’m not writing a song

I would if I could

 

**Future Husband**

Omg can you SHUT UP about that aLREADY?

I DON’T WANT YOU TO WRITE A SONG FOR ME

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Okay okay

What’s the question?

 

**Future Husband**

Does Mingi like Yunho??

 

**MAJOR Headache**

I don’t know if I’m allowed to tell you but whatever

Yes

Don’t tell anyone

 

**Future Husband**

I won’t tell anyone!!

…but Jongho

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Fair enough

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**Heathen**

Jongho

 

**John**

Yes Jongho’s friend?

 

**Heathen**

Insert bribe

 

**John**

Oh my

I’m so happy that you want to buy me sushi

Thank you so much

I’ll do everything you want

 

**Heathen**

I need you to come over

 

**John**

But it’s late??

I have school tomorrow, you know

 

**Heathen**

Jongho

We live literally next to each other

Also

Has school ever stopped you before?

 

**John**

…

I’ll shower first

 

**Heathen**

( ￣▽￣)

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

  **(HOME)**

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Yeosang where the hell are you?

Why are you not in class?

 

**TalentedKing**

Maybe he got sick?

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Maybe

 

**TalentedKing**

Maybe he overslept?

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Maybe

 

**TalentedKing**

…

Sooo

How are you?

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Fine

 

**TalenteKing**

That’s nice

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Yes

 

**TalentedKing**

I’m also good

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Okay

 

**TalentedKing**

Yeah

 

**Never**

God you two are awkward

 

**DramaQueen**

AKSALADLADLJDA

I OVERSLEPT

ALASLJSAAS

WE BOTH DID

OMFG

 

**Never**

Chill

Can’t do anything about that now

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Excuse me?

Jongho are you saying you didn’t go to school?

Is that what happened?

 

**Never**

Um

No??

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

…

 

**Never**

IT’S NOT MY FAULT

YEOSANG MADE ME COME OVER

 

**DramaQueen**

DON’T BLAME ME

 

**Never**

YOU BRIBED ME

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

Bribed…?

 

**DramaQueen**

JONGHO WTF

IT’S NOT MY FAULT YOU STAYED UP TILL 4 AM

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

4 am??

 

**Never**

WELL YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO PRACTICE FOR THE AUDITION

 

**DramaQueen**

BECAUSE I WANT IT TO BE GOOD

 

**Never**

IT’S PERFECT ALREADY

ALSO SEONGHWA HYUNG

WHY ARE YOU ONLY MAD AT ME FOR NOT GOING???

YEOSANG DIDN’T GO EITHER

 

**MyOnlyFriend**

I never said I wasn’t

We will talk about this

 

**DramaQueen**

FUCK YOU JONGHO

LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID

 

**Never**

JUSTICE

 

**DramaQueen**

凸 ( ` ﾛ ´ )凸

 

**TalentedKing**

Stay in school kids

 

**Never**

God stop acting like a grandpa please

WAIT I HAVE AN IDEA

 

 

**Never** changed **MyOnlyFriend** to **Mom**

 

 

**Never** changed **TalentedKing** to **Dad**

 

 

**Never** changed **DramaQueen** to **FaveSon**

 

 

**Never** changed -self to **Disappointment**

 

 

**FaveSon**

Accurate

 

**Mom**

…

You’re not a disappointment Jongho

 

**Disappointment**

I live only to disappoint what are you saying

Please don’t ruin the family dynamic

 

**Mom**

…

 

**Dad**

…

 

**FaveSon**

Lmao

I think you just successfully disappointed them

 

**Disappointment**

Of course

I try to live up to my name

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

  **(99 Line + Fetus)**

 

**Jonathan**

Hello people

Any juicy news you want to talk about?

I’m bored

How about you Mingi?

 

**MainBroKing**

Me??

 

**Jonathan**

Yes

I feel like we haven’t bonded yet

 

**MainBroKing**

I guess…

 

**Beautiful**

Jongho

Please leave the poor guy alone

 

**Jonathan**

I just want to talk to him!

Am I not allowed to talk to people anymore??

 

**TheExtra**

Honestly

You shouldn’t be allowed to talk to people

 

**Jonathan**

I’ll just pretend that that’s a compliment

 

**Sexy**

…how even?

 

**Jonathan**

Imagination

 

**Leader**

I’ll talk to you new friend!!

 

**Jonathan**

Thank you new friend

But we already got a bond

The only person I don’t have that with is Mingi

 

**MainBroKing**

…I don’t have any juicy news for you

 

**Jonathan**

Oh really

What a shame

Then let’s talk about something else

You like

Puns

Right?

 

**MainBroKing**

…

Yes

 

**Jonathan**

Cool cool

I appreciate puns too

 

**Leader**

I LOVE PUNS

 

**Jonathan**

I FIGURED

INTELLECTUAL

 

**Leader**

RIGHT??

We even have a group chat where our names are puns

 

**Jonathan**

Oh wow

What name pun would you give me if I was in the group chat??

 

**Leader**

You’re name is Jongho, right??

How about MahJONG???

 

**Jonathan**

I LOVE IT

 

**Leader**

THANK YOU

 

**Jonathan**

How about Yeosang??

 

**Beautiful**

Ah it’s okay

You already made two puns with my name

I’m pretty sure there are no more

 

**MainBroKing**

Lmao

Don’t underestimate Yunho’s brain

 

**Sexy**

He’s right

He ALWAYS makes something up

 

**TheExtra**

Yep

 

**Leader**

Wow

Thank you for having so much faith in me

Also, Yeosang

There is so much you can do with your name honestly

But I’ll dub thee YEOgurt

 

**MainBroKing**

AYE

AMAZING AS ALWAYS

 

**Leader**

THANK YOU MINGI

 

**MainBroKing**

NO PROBLEM BRO

 

**Jonathan**

I LOVE IT TOO

 

**Leader**

THANK YOU JONATHAN

Okay I would love to talk but I have to go to class now

 

**Jonathan**

No problem

FARE THEE WELL FRIEND

 

**Leader**

YOU TOO

 

**TheExtra**

…

How are we going to survive this

 

**Sexy**

I have no idea

 

**Beautiful**

I’ve known Jongho since he was born

Don’t worry

You’ll get used to him

Maybe it’ll take you only a few years

 

**TheExtra**

…

Great

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

  **(HOME)**

 

**Disappointment**

Fuck

FuCK

FUCKDIADJDAKLADSJ

DJDAJADJJASJK

MOM

DAD

KSKSJDLASJ

 

**Mom**

What????

 

**Disappointment**

KSAKADJLADKS????

!!!!!

WHAT DO I DO

WTF

 

**Mom**

Jongho calm down

 

**Disappointment**

 

  **FaveSon**

IS THAT A CAT????!!

 

**Disappointment**

WHAT ELSE?!??!

 

**Mom**

You bought a cat…?

 

**Disappointment**

NO

I FOUND HER

OUTSIDE

AND OBVIOUSLY BROUGHT HER HOME

LOOK AT HER

SHE’S SO SMALL

MY PARENTS TOOK HER TO THE VET

AND NOW SHE’S STAYING WITH US UNTIL WE FIND HER OWNERS

 

**Dad**

Oh wow

 

**FaveSon**

OH WOW YES OMG

I LOVE CATS

IM COMING OVER

 

**Disappointment**

I ALREADY LOVE HER

I DON’T WANT HER TO GO

SHE’S MY CHILD NOW

FUCK EVERYONE

 

**Mom**

Jongho

I’m pretty sure her owner loves her too

 

**Disappointment**

STOP BEING REASONABLE

MY PARENTS SAID SHE’S WAY TO SMALL AND WAS PROBABLY ABANDONED

SO IT’S LIKELY THAT I CAN KEEP HER

 

**Mom**

Alright

I’m happy for you I guess??

 

**Dad**

Me too

What are you going to name her?

 

**Jonathan**

Omg

OMG

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

  **(99 Line + Fetus)**

 

**Jonathan**

SAN OMG

I’M SO STUPID

 

**TheExtra**

Yes

 

**Jonathan**

NO YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND

 

**TheExtra**

I don’t?

 

**Jonathan**

I ALWAYS THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A BOY

BUT IT’S A GIRL

 

**TheExtra**

…

What???

 

**Jonathan**

RIGHT??

 

**TheExtra**

No, what are you talking about???

 

**Jonathan**

THE CHILD

 

**Leader**

OH RIGHT

HOW IS MY NIECE DOING

 

**TheExtra**

Omg

 

**Jonathan**

SHE’S GREAT

SAN WE NEED A NAME

RIGHT NOW

HOW ABOUT

JONNIE

 

**TheExtra**

NO WTF

THAT’S THE SAME AS JONNY

 

**Jonathan**

EXACTLY

OKAY THANKS FOR YOUR HELP

HER NAME IS NOW JONNIE

You can call her Jonnie, Jon, and JJ

 

**TheExtra**

JONGHO NO

 

**Beautiful**

It’s too late

 

**TheExtra**

FUCK YOU JONGHO

 

**Jonathan**

YOU SHOULD COME OVER AND SEE HER

AS HER FATHER YOU HAVE AN OBLIGATION TO COME

 

**TheExtra**

I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE

 

**Jonathan**

DO YOU KNOW WHERE YEOSANG LIVES??

 

**TheExtra**

YES

 

**Jonathan**

OKAY GREAT

I LIVE RIGHT NEXT TO HIM YOU’LL SEE US

 

**TheExtra**

I CAN’T BELIEVE I’M DOING THIS

 

**Sexy**

…

I’m so confused

 

**MainBroKing**

You’re not the only one

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

  **(Let’s go WooSang!!)**

 

**SANflower**

I LOVE MY DAUGHTER

ASKLDAJLDAKL

 

**YUNHOwho**

I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU

 

**WOOhoo**

Uh

Me too?

 

**MINniemouse**

Same?

 

**SANflower**

****

THIS IS JONNIE

 

**YUNHOwho**

OMG I LOVE HER

 

**WOOhoo**

CUTE

 

**MINniemouse**

I AM A PROUD UNCLE

 

**SANflower**

YES

 


	15. Mom And Dad Added To The Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Leader**  
>  Why don’t you add them?
> 
> **Jonathan**  
>  Sure why not?

 

**(Let’s go WooSang!!)**

 

**YUNHOwho**

Hey

Are you guys up yet?

 

**MINniemouse**

Yes

 

**WOOhoo**

No

 

**YUNHOwho**

…

Ooookay

I’ll ask again later then

 

**MINniemouse**

NO!!!

We’re awake now

Wooyoung get your ass out of bed nOW

 

**WOOhoo**

Wow okay alright

 

**YUNHOwho**

Oh no it’s fine

You don’t have to get up now

I can wait

 

**MINniemouse**

But you don’t HAVE to

 

**YUNHOwho**

…I guess

Thanks

 

**MINniemouse**

No problem bro

 

**YUNHOwho**

…yeah

Thank you

 

**MINniemouse**

…no problem??

You already said that lmao

 

**YUNHOwho**

Oh right haha

Sorry

 

**WOOhoo**

Ummmmm…

Where’s San?

 

**MINniemouse**

Good question

 

**YUNHOwho**

Still sleeping?

 

**SANflower**

Not anymore

I’m here

Why are you guys up this early??

 

**MINniemouse**

Does it matter?

 

**SANflower**

Yes.

 

**WOOhoo**

Yunho wants something

 

**SANflower**

Cool

That’s it?

 

**YUNHOwho**

What do you mean ‘that’s it’?

 

**WOOhoo**

Yeah that’s it

 

**YUNHOwho**

Excuse me, what do you mean ‘that’s it’???

 

**SANflower**

No offense, but I’d rather go back to sleep

 

**MINniemouse**

Nooo San you don’t mean that

 

**WOOhoo**

He does

 

**SANflower**

I really do

 

**YUNHOwho**

…

 

**MINniemouse**

Okay well

San is an asshole don’t mind him

Wooyoung wants to hear what you have to say

 

**SANflower**

No he doesn’t

 

**WOOhoo**

He’s right

I don’t

 

**YUNHOwho**

…

 

**MINniemouse**

Omg

Okay whatever they’re both assholes

You can tell me

I care

 

**YUNHOwho**

All I wanted was to meet up and practice the choreography one last time

Why are you this extra???

 

**WOOhoo**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

When and where?

 

**YUNHOwho**

Training room 3?

I got permission to use it

Can you be there in an hour?

 

**WOOhoo**

Yes

 

**MINniemouse**

Me too

 

**YUNHOwho**

Great

San?

 

**SANflower**

What?

 

**YUNHOwho**

…you wanna come too?

 

**SANflower**

No

 

**WOOhoo**

Lmao

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

**(HOME)**

 

**Mom**

Good morning

 

**FaveSon**

Good morning!

 

**Disappointment**

Hi

 

**Mom**

…why are you awake?

It’s Saturday

 

**Disappointment**

Why the hell did you text us if you didn’t expect us to be awake??

 

**Mom**

To get it over with

 

**Disappointment**

…

 

**FaveSon**

Lol?

 

**Dad**

Morning

 

**Disappointment**

…

Omg

I can’t believe this

Did you even listen to what I said before about being more specific??

The disappointment is disappointed

 

**FaveSon**

No no

He was too busy, remember?

 

**Disappointment**

Oh

Right

Busy

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Forget I said anything

Disappointment is not disappointed anymore

 

**Dad**

Jongho

 

**Disappointment**

Hyung

 

**Dad**

Shut up

 

**Disappointment**

You don’t scare me

 

**Dad**

…

(ʘ ͜ʖ ʘ)

 

**Disappointment**

Suddenly I fear for my life

Help

 

**FaveSon**

Nah

 

**Mom**

I have no idea what’s going on and frankly I don’t wanna know

Also

Don’t you dare threaten my son

 

**Dad**

But

He’s my son too??

 

**Mom**

I don’t care

 

**Dad**

…

 

**Disappointment**

Yay

I feel loved

 

**Mom**

Don’t get used to it

 

**Disappointment**

Un-yay?

 

**FaveSon**

Un-yay.

 

**Dad**

Oh!!

How is Jonnie doing?

 

**Disappointment**

SHE’S GREAT

She also met her father yesterday

 

**Dad**

Aren’t you her father?

 

**Disappointment**

Yes

 

**Mom**

Oh god

Don’t tell me you forced San to come to your apartment and adopt a cat

 

**Disappointment**

That’s not what happened at all

 

**Mom**

Good

 

**Disappointment**

I n i c e l y asked him to come

He also stayed the night

 

**Mom**

WHAT?!?!

 

**Dad**

Wow

You saw him once and already convinced him to stay for the night??

 

**Disappointment**

Well

Not exactly

 

**FaveSon**

San stayed at my place

 

**Mom**

Oh thank god

Jongho

You’re grounded

 

**Disappointment**

WTF??

WHY??

YOU CAN’T GROUND ME??

 

**Mom**

I can and I will

You gave me this name

Now deal with the consequences

 

**Disappointment**

HYUUUNG

(ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

**Mom**

No

 

**Disappointment**

BUT

 

**Mom**

No buts

 

**Disappointment**

…

I regret this

 

**FaveSon**

Pfft

You may fool the others but you can’t fool me

You’re secretly enjoying this, aren’t you?

 

**Disappointment**

Yes

Yes I am

 

**Dad**

…

Why are you like this

 

**Disappointment**

You love me

Shut up

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

**(99 Line + Fetus)**

 

**TheExtra**

Lmao

Guys!!

 

**Sexy**

?

 

**Leader**

?

 

**MainBroKing**

I’m not listening to you

 

**TheExtra**

…why are _you_ mad?

If anything Yunho should be

 

**Leader**

Yup

 

**TheExtra**

Are you?

 

**Leader**

Nope

 

**TheExtra**

See?

 

**MainBroKing**

…

 

**Beautiful**

What happened?

 

**Sexy**

Yeosang!!

 

**Beautiful**

What?

 

**Sexy**

How are you??

 

**Beautiful**

Good?

 

**Sexy**

That’s nice

(.❛ ᴗ ❛.)

 

**Beautiful**

???

 

**MainBroKing**

Bro

That’s gay

 

**Sexy**

Shut up

 

**Beautiful**

???????

What??

 

**TheExtra**

Oh boy

 

**Jonathan**

Hey guys!!

 

**TheExtra**

Oh no

 

**Jonathan**

San!

You’re awake!

 

**TheExtra**

…yes

It’s like 1 pm

 

**Jonathan**

It is??

Lmao

Anyways

Why didn’t you guys come over??

(>_<)

 

**Sexy**

Come over?

 

**TheExtra**

We weren’t sure if you’re awake

 

**Sexy**

We??

 

**Jonathan**

What the fuck

Yeosang definitely knew I was

 

**Sexy**

Yeosang???

 

**Beautiful**

Can you please stop repeating everything they say?

And yeah I knew

San knew too

 

**Jonathan**

…

 

**Leader**

Busted lmao

 

**TheExtra**

Yeosang why

 

**Jonathan**

Okay whatever

This doesn’t affect me

NOW COME OVER SO I CAN GIVE YOU A SMOOCH

 

**TheExtra**

No wtf???

 

**Jonathan**

:(

Yeosang!!!

Give San a smooch for me

 

**Beautiful**

…um?

 

**Sexy**

UM

How about you don’t??

 

**Jonathan**

Nooo

:(

What’s your problem, Yoda?

 

**Sexy**

My problem??

 

**Jonathan**

Yes

San give Yeosang a lil smooch for Wooyoung

 

**Beautiful**

…UM??

 

**TheExtra**

How about I don’t and you shut up?

 

**Sexy**

Yes

Please

 

**Jonathan**

Fine

 

**Leader**

You guys are so cute :(

Why am I still single?

 

**TheExtra**

…dude

We’re all still single here

 

**Leader**

Well you don’t act like it

 

**Jonathan**

Well you don’t act like it either

 

**Leader**

What?

 

**Jonathan**

What?

 

**Leader**

…

 

**MainBroKing**

Um San didn’t you want to tell us something??

 

**Jonathan**

Yes he did

I also recall you not being interested in what he had to say

Why the sudden change of heart?

It almost seems like…

 

**MainBroKing**

…like?

 

**Jonathan**

Like you’re trying to change the subject

 

**MainBroKing**

Um

I’m not

It’s just like San said

I have no reason to be mad at him

So now that I’m not mad I want to hear it

 

**Jonathan**

Hmm

How convenient

 

**TheExtra**

…

I

I just wanted to tell you guys that Yeosang’s friends are hilarious

 

**Jonathan**

Hey

They’re my friends too

(>_<)

 

**TheExtra**

Uh

Yes

They are

 

**Sexy**

Hilarious how?

 

**TheExtra**

Well

There are two other guys and they act like parents

Like Jongho was grounded by ‘mom’

 

**Leader**

…

Grounded?

Are you really grounded?

 

**Sexy**

Lmao

 

**Jonathan**

You don’t understand

Seonghwa is scary

 

**TheExtra**

Also Jongho’s name is ‘disappointment’

And I love it

 

**Sexy**

Figures

 

**Jonathan**

I-

I’ll have you know that I’m proud of that name

 

**Sexy**

…

Figures

 

**Beautiful**

Jongho’s right tho

Don’t piss off Seonghwa

Not only because he can be kinda scary

But because I’ll hate you forever

 

**Jonathan**

Same

We’ll sacrifice you to the dragons that ate us

 

**Beautiful**

You’ll be doomed for eternity too

 

**Sexy**

…good to know

 

**Leader**

How about the other guy?

Is he ‘dad’?

 

**Beautiful**

Yes

 

**Jonathan**

He’s also a precious bean

Don’t piss him off

Or else

 

**MainBroKing**

Got it

 

**Leader**

Why don’t you add them?

 

**Jonathan**

Sure why not?

Yoda can you give me admin rights??

 

**Sexy**

Sure

 

**S** **exy** made **Beautiful** group admin

 

**Jonathan**

…

That’s not me

 

**Sexy**

I know

 

**Beautiful**

Oh wow okay wait

I’ll ask them first

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

**(HOME)**

 

**FaveSon**

Guys

 

**Dad**

What?

 

**FaveSon**

Do you wanna be added to a group chat?

 

**Mom**

The one with your other friends?

Don’t you think we’re ‘too old’?

 

**FaveSon**

No, Jongho thinks you’re old

Besides we need real adults there honestly

 

**Disappointment**

It’s true

 

**Mom**

God

How bad must it be that Jongho’s agreeing?

 

**Dad**

There’s you two

Wooyoung

San

And two other people right?

 

**FaveSon**

Mingi and Yunho

Yes

 

**Mom**

Sure

Why not?

 

**Disappointment**

Just a warning

Be prepared for drama

 

**Dad**

…okay

 

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

**(99 Line + Fetus)**

 

**Beautiful** added **Mars** to the group

 

 

**Beautiful** added **Captain Joong** to the group

 

 

**Beautiful** changed **Captain Joong** to **Dad**

 

**Beautiful** changed **Mars** to **Mom**

 

**Beautiful** changed the group name to **99 Line + Fetus + Parents**

 

 

**Mom**

First of all

Hello

Second

Again with the names??

 

**Beautiful**

I’m sorry

I’m not that creative

 

**Sexy**

Nooo

You’re amazing

It’s funny!

 

**Beautiful**

Really?

 

**Sexy**

Yes!

 

**Mom**

So I’m assuming that’s Wooyoung

 

**Sexy**

…yes

How’d you know?

 

**Mom**

…

I’m Seonghwa

 

**Leader**

HELLO TO YOU TOO NEW FRIEND

 

**Dad**

Hi

 

**MainBroKing**

I’m Mingi!

 

**Dad**

Okay so the other guy is Yunho, right?

 

**Leader**

YES

HELLO OTHER NEW FRIEND

 

**Dad**

Nice to meet you!!

 

**Leader**

YOU TOO!!!!

 

**TheExtra**

Hey

I’m San

 

**Mom**

San omg

You have my apologies

I’m so sorry for everything Jongho’s put you through

 

**TheExtra**

Um

It’s fine?

 

**Mom**

No, you don’t understand

You can punch him and I won’t castrate you

 

**TheExtra**

…

Thank you?

 

**Mom**

You’re very welcome

 

**Jonathan**

…I hope this wasn’t a mistake

 

**Sexy**

This group chat was a mistake from the very beginning

 

**TheExtra**

I agree

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

**(HOME)**

 

**FaveSon**

OMG YOU WON’T BELIEVE

 

**Disappointment**

WHAT

WHAT HAPPENED????

 

**FaveSon**

Do you remember that I applied for a job at The Grind??

 

**Disappointment**

YES I DO

I PREPARED YOU FOR EVERYTHING

 

**FaveSon**

WELL THANK YOU JONGHO

BECAUSE I GOT THE JOB

 

**Disappointment**

OMG REALLY???????

AJAJKAAJSJKA

 

**FaveSon**

YES

KSAKSLSLKJS

 

**Mom**

Omg

I’m so proud of you!!

 

**Dad**

ME TOO!!!

CONGRATULATIONS!

 

**Disappointment**

YEOSANG

MY BEST FRIEND

BARISTA AT THE GRIND

IT SOUNDS AWESOME

 

**FaveSon**

IT DOES

☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**Future Husband**

Hey

Are you busy?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Nope

We were just practicing a bit for the talent show

 

**Future Husband**

Oh

I can tell you later

 

**MAJOR Headache**

No it’s okay!

I can take a break

 

**Future Husband**

You sure?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Yep

So what's up?

 

**Future Husband**

Well

I GOT A JOB

 

**MAJOR Headache**

A JOB??

OMG WHERE??

I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU

YUNHO AND MINGI ARE TOO

 

**Future Husband**

THANK YOU ALL

It’s at ‘the grind’

 

**MAJOR Headache**

…

 

**Future Husband**

What?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

…is that a strip club or what?

 

**Future Husband**

…

You seriously don’t know the grind?

 

**MAJOR Headache**

…no?

 

**Future Husband**

…

You’re hopeless

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Wait

Yeosang

Is it a strip club??

I need to know

YEOSANG!!!

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

**(99 Line + Fetus + Parents)**

**Sexy**

So

Did y’all know that Yeosang’s a stripper

 

**Beautiful**

OMG WOOYOUNG

 

**Jonathan**

A noble profession

I admire you Yeosang

 

**Dad**

Me too

 

**Beautiful**

CAN YOU SHUT UP

 

**TheExtra**

What the hell is Wooyoung talking about now

 

**Leader**

I want to know too

 

**Mom**

Yeosang got a job at the grind

 

**TheExtra**

Ah

Okay

I get it

 

**Leader**

The grind??

Wait

Are you really a stripper?

Wow

Can you show me what you do??

 

**Sexy**

Excuse you??

 

**Leader**

I didn’t mean it like that

Calm down

 

**MainBroKing**

Wait

I can’t imagine Yeosang as a stripper

Something must be wrong

 

**Beautiful**

I hate this entire conversation

 

**TheExtra**

Lmao

 

**Jonathan**

Do we tell them?

 

**TheExtra**

Nah

 

**Jonathan**

Good

 

**Mom**

…

Jongho

 

**Jonathan**

The Grind is a coffee shop

 

**Mom**

Thank you

 

**TheExtra**

…

 

**Sexy**

…oh

Makes sense

 

**Leader**

OHH

Okay

 

**MainBroKing**

LMAO

I love this

 

**Leader**

Same

 

**Jonathan**

Is it just me or did Yoda sound disappointed

 

**Beautiful**

It’s just you

 

**Sexy**

I mean…

 

**Beautiful**

OmG NO SHUT UPAKSSKALSKS

I’M GOING TO SLEEP

IM DONE

FUCK YOU ALL

 

**Mom**

Good night

 

**Beautiful**

You too!

But only you

…and Hongjoong


	16. A Second Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **TheExtra**  
>  Are you seriously gonna try that?  
> Are you crazy??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!  
> Sorry this is a bit late. I'm in Croatia right now and I honestly didn't expect to have any WiFi problems but here we are. It took me forever to get enough to post this, so I can't reply to your comments right now. I'll do that when I'll get back (I'm going back on July 14th(my birthday yay)).  
> I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than usual, since I don't know if I can update again next week.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!!<3

**(HOME)**

 

**Mom**

Jongho

 

**Disappointment**

Yeah?

 

**Mom**

What are you doing?

 

**Disappointment**

Right now??

 

**Mom**

Yes

 

**Disappointment**

I’m

Playing with Jonnie

 

**Mom**

Don’t lie to me

 

**Disappointment**

Oh would you look at the time?

I have to go to school

 

**Mom**

It’s Sunday

Jongho??

 

**FaveSon**

Wow

He ran away fast

 

**Mom**

…

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

**( **99 Line + Fetus + Parents** )**

 

**Mom**

Jongho

Don’t you dare ignore me

 

**Jonathan**

HYUNG

You don’t have to make it public!!!

 

**Mom**

Well

You should’ve stayed and listened then

 

**Jonathan**

OMG

 

**Beautiful**

Lmao

 

**Leader**

Um

Do I want to know what’s going on?

 

**Dad**

I think that depends

Are you the type of person whose ears are attracted to tea?

 

**Jonathan**

Omg hyung no

Why’d you have to say it like that

 

**Dad**

What

So I can’t decide how I express my own thoughts now?

Teenagers nowadays…

 

**Leader**

Tell me about it

 

**TheExtra**

You’re a teen yourself tho?

 

**Leader**

No I’m nOT

I turned 20 in March??

You literally threw me a party

 

**TheExtra**

Oh…right

I forgot

 

**Leader**

HOW CAN YOU FORGET

 

**Sexy**

San’s been secretly harboring a deep hatred for you

So it makes sense thst he’d forget

That*

 

**MainBroKing**

Except it’s not so secret

He mentioned it quite a few times

 

**Sexy**

Oh wow

Mingi noticed it so it really must’ve been obvious

 

**MainBroKing**

…bruh

 

**Leader**

He’s got a point

You are pretty oblivious Mingi

It’s a bit funny

 

**Sexy**

…

 

**TheExtra**

…

 

**Jonathan**

…

 

**Leader**

…

Why is it suddenly so awkward

 

**MainBroKing**

No reason bro

They’re just weird

I think Seonghwa wanted to say something

 

**Mom**

Yes

Please don’t interrupt me next time

 

**Leader**

…I’m sorry

 

**Mom**

It’s okay

Now Jongho

Tell me what you’re really doing

 

**Jonathan**

…disrespecting you with my juvenile behavior

(ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

**Mom**

And how exactly?

 

**Jonathan**

I went outside even though I’m grounded

 

**Mom**

Good, so you know what’s wrong

 

**Jonathan**

I’m sorry

 

**Beautiful**

How’d you know that he was lying tho??

 

**Jonathan**

Dude

It’s Seonghwa

He can see my lies through text

 

**Beautiful**

Good point

 

**Sexy**

… what did I just witness?

 

**Leader**

Omg I never had a mom friend before

It was always just me and…you guys

 

**TheExtra**

Why do I kinda feel offended by that?

 

**Sexy**

I feel it too

 

**Mom**

Anyways

Do you know what’s even worse?

 

**Jonathan**

That I lied about it??

 

**Mom**

…

No, that’s not it

That’s actually a good point though

 

**Jonathan**

Fuck

So what is it??

I really don’t know

 

**Mom**

The fact

That you are literally wearing Crocs right now

 

**TheExtra**

WHAT

WHY THE FUCK

WOULD YOU DO THAT

TELL ME IT’S A JOKE

LORD PLEASE

??!?!?!?!!??

 

**Jonathan**

Omg hyung how do you know???

Are you like

Psychic

Oh god

Can you read minds???

 

**Mom**

If I could, your mind would not be the one I’d read

Ever

 

**Jonathan**

I’m relieved but also offended at the same time

So how’d you know then?

 

**Mom**

Because

I’m right behind you

 

**Jonathan**

Akjsskslsj

 

**TheExtra**

…

All this time

You were just standing and/or following him secretly from behind

I did kinda wonder how Jongho’s so fucking weird even though he’s friends with you

Everything makes sense now

 

**Sexy**

Bitch

You have no room to talk

You’d literally do the same just to freak the person out

Fucking sadist

 

**MainBroKing**

You’re literally the only person he does that to

And that’s only because you’re kinda easy to freak out

Sorry bro

 

**Sexy**

…

 

**Dad**

Guys

Where did you go??

 

**Jonathan**

Sorry

We were a bit busy just now

 

**Mom**

With ‘busy’ he means being kicked out of Starbucks

 

**Dad**

What?!?

 

**Leader**

Omg

You too?

We can form a club

 

**Dad**

Yunho, you were kicked out of Starbucks once??

But you seem so nice and well mannered…

 

**Beautiful**

Oh wow

Did not expect this

 

**Mom**

Are you insinuating that I’m not nice and well-mannered?

 

**Dad**

Um

 

**Jonathan**

Uh-oh

 

**Dad**

I know the reason you were kicked out was probably Jongho

 

**Jonathan**

HEY

NOT EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT

 

**Beautiful**

I don’t believe that

 

**Jonathan**

凸 (￣ヘ￣)

 

**Dad**

So what happened?

 

**Mom**

He turned around and screamed

 

**Jonathan**

I DIDN’T EXPECT TO SEE YOU THERE

AND YOU SCREAMED BACK

 

**Mom**

Well eXCUSE ME

I DID NOT EXPECT TO BE SCREAMED AT

YOU SURPRISED ME

BESIDES YOU SCREAMED AGAIN AFTER THAT

 

**Jonathan**

YEAH WELL

YOU SCREAMING BACK SURPRISED ME

 

**TheExtra**

I wish I could’ve seen that

 

**Sexy**

Of course you do

 

**Leader**

Wooyoung was the reason I was kicked out

It happened a few months ago

 

**Sexy**

How many times do I have to tell you that IT WASN’T MY FAULT

 

**Leader**

YES IT WAS

 

**MainBroKing**

Yeah bro

It totally was

 

**Sexy**

NO IT WASN’T

 

**Beautiful**

Of course it was Wooyoung’s fault

What did I expect

 

**Sexy**

YEOSANG NO

NOT YOU TOO

 

**TheExtra**

Lmao

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

**(HOME)**

 

**Disappointment**

So

 

**Mom**

So?

 

**Disappointment**

…

 

**Mom**

?

 

**Disappointment**

God hyung

What’s my punishment or whatever

 

**Mom**

Punishment??

Who the fuck do you think I am?

 

**Disappointment**

My mom?

 

**Mom**

…

I can’t deal with this

This has gone too far

But fine

If you really want a punishment

1\. You’re still grounded

2\. You are not allowed to pet Jonnie

 

**Disappointment**

WHAT

 

**Mom**

Also

If I ever see you wearing those Crocs again

You will no longer be a part of this household

Do you understand me?

 

**Disappointment**

Are you saying that you’ll disown me??

 

**Mom**

Yes

 

**Disappointment**

｡･ﾟﾟ *(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･

Those are my dad’s crocs

 

**Dad**

Lies

I do not own this monstrosity called ‘Crocs’

 

**Disappointment**

…

 

**FaveSon**

It's so fun to watch you get scolded

I missed this

 

**Mom**

Oh, you think this is funny?

 

**FaveSon**

( : ౦ ‸ ౦ : )

… no

 

**Mom**

Good

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**John**

…I gave him to much power, didn’t I?

 

**Heathen**

I would say yes but…

Let’s be honest

He had that much power even before you officially called him mom

Also

You kinda pushed it

 

**John**

I did, didn’t I?

Do you think I can get out of this somehow?

 

**Heathen**

No idea

 

**John**

God you’re useless

I have to do everything myself around here

 

**Heathen**

…

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

**(HOME)**

 

**Disappointment**

Seonghwa please

Don’t make me do this

I will do anything you want

 

**Mom**

Anything?

 

**Disappointment**

Y E S

 

**Mom**

Hmm

Alright

 

**Disappointment**

Wait that worked

I MEAN YES THANK YOU

 

**FaveSon**

…

 

**Mom**

Okay so

I want you to ask San on a second date

And he has to agree

You have the entire day

 

**Disappointment**

Omg this is easy

 

**Mom**

Is it?

Alright then

For the rest of the day

You can’t use the letters asdfghjkl

 

**Disappointment**

…but that’s the entire middle part of the keyboard

 

**Mom**

I know

 

**Disappointment**

How the fuck will he understand me then???

 

**Mom**

Not my problem

 

**Disappointment**

…you’re evil

 

**FaveSon**

I’m so looking forward to this

 

**Dad**

Me too actually

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

**( **99 Line + Fetus + Parents** )**

**Jonathan**

Eo

 

**Leader**

Eo?

Is this what teenagers say nowadays?

Is this the new lingo?

 

**Sexy**

Please stop trying to fit in with the parents

 

**Leader**

THIS HAPPENS NATURALLY WHEN YOU TURN 20

 

**TheExtra**

Sure it does…

 

**Jonathan**

No it not te new ino

 

**Leader**

Are you saying ‘no it’s not the new lingo’??

 

**Jonathan**

Ye

 

**Leader**

Okay then

 

**Sexy**

…why are you typing like that?

 

**Jonathan**

puniment

 

**Sexy**

Puniment??

 

**Jonathan**

Ye

 

**Leader**

OHH

PUNISHMENT

Punishment from Seonghwa for what happened this morning??

 

**Jonathan**

…

Ye

 

**TheExtra**

Okay so you can’t use the second row of the keyboard?

 

**Jonathan**

Ye

 

**Sexy**

Lmao

 

**Jonathan**

N wi you o on te wit me?

 

**MainBroKing**

…what

Please decipher

 

**Dad**

So it’s obviously something with ‘you’ ‘on’ ‘with me?’

 

**Leader**

WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME??

And the N is from saN

 

**Mom**

Oh wow

That was faster than I expected

 

**TheExtra**

No

 

**Mom**

Okay

This I expected

 

**Jonathan**

Y not??

 

**Sexy**

Yeah why not?

 

**TheExtra**

I’m literally getting asked out because of a dare

No thanks

 

**Jonathan**

Puniment not re

 

**TheExtra**

THAT’S EVEN WORSE

 

**Sexy**

All I’m getting is that if it weren’t a punishment you would’ve said yes

 

**TheExtra**

…maybe

 

**Jonathan**

!!!!!

NOOO

EONW Y TI I YOUR UT

 

**Dad**

What even…

 

**Jonathan**

I <3 U

 

**Leader**

Aww

 

**TheExtra**

No

 

**Jonathan**

</3

 

**Sexy**

Rip

 

**Jonathan**

Im eriou I o nytin you wnt relly!!!

 

**Leader**

‘I’m serious I’ll do anything you want really !!!’

 

**TheExtra**

Yeah I got that Yunho

Still no

Fuck you

 

**Jonathan**

NOOOOO

I ve n ie ow bout bet?

 

**Sexy**

I think he wants to make a bet?

 

**Jonathan**

Ye

 

**TheExtra**

Okay?

 

**Jonathan**

I win I I cn bre 10 ppe in in row wie inin

 

**TheExtra**

I literally have no idea what he said

 

**Leader**

Same

 

**Beautiful**

Sorry Seonghwa

I have to help them

He said ‘I win if I can break 10 apples in half in a row while singing

 

**Jonathan**

YEO I <3 U

 

**Beautiful**

Also

San don’t take that bet

You’ll lose

 

**Jonathan**

YEO Y???

</3

 

**MainBroKing**

Lol

 

**TheExtra**

Nice try

Maybe if you could break a watermelon lmao

 

**Jonathan**

…I et te wtermeon

 

**TheExtra**

Are you seriously gonna try that?

Are you crazy??

 

**Mom**

He’s right

You could hurt yourself

 

**Beautiful**

Too late

He’s over with the watermelon

 

**Sexy**

San is still at your place???

 

**TheExtra**

What do you mean ‘still’?

I left yesterday night and came back this morning

 

**Sexy**

Ah

Of course

My bad

 

**TheExtra**

OMGAJDJKADKL

 

**Beautiful**

ALAKSKSKLALK

 

**Leader**

WHAT??

 

**TheExtra**

HE FUCKIN GDID IT

 

**Sexy**

WHAT

 

**Mom**

He did it??

 

**MainBroKing**

HE DID I T??

 

**Leader**

HOW THE FUCK?!?!?

 

**Dad**

…I don’t know what to say….

 

**TheExtra**

KSSJSKSSJKSK

 

**Sexy**

Jongho how even

But

That means San has to go on that date?

 

**TheExtra**

…fuck

 

**Jonathan**

YEEEEE

 

**Mom**

…

I seriously didn’t expect it to go like this

I really thought he wouldn’t get a date

Also

Because I was so amused the entire time you can use the letters again

 

**Jonathan**

YEEEEE

 

**Beautiful**

Lmao

Congratulations?

 

**Jonathan**

THANK YOU BESTIE

I would like to take this moment to thank you all for being such amazing and supportive friends

Yeosang: You are my best friend and I love you. And even though we fight sometimes (read: a lot), I can always count on you to be by my side. You understand me better than anyone else in this world. Remember that time when the hyungs were ignoring us and we had to go on an adventure to find Hongjoong and then we were eaten by dragons?? There is no one else I’d rather be eaten with<3

 

**Beautiful**

Oh wow

Thank you

I love you too<3

 

**Sexy**

…what???

Dragons?

 

**Jonathan**

Seonghwa: You are always worrying about me and taking care of me. Thank you so much!! I appreciate it a lot, even if I don’t act like it sometimes. I actually do respect you a lot (I know I say that a lot but I wanted to say it again). I always feel safe and at home when you are with me. Honestly, thank you for existing. I love you!!<3

 

**Mom**

Thank you Jongho

I’m so proud of you<3

 

**Sexy**

Is no one else wondering why he’s suddenly giving a speech??

 

**Leader**

Nope

I’m waiting for my turn

 

**Jonathan**

Hongjoong: Hongjoong you are very precious. You do SO much for us and me and I know we always act like we don’t care but we really do!! And I know you know that we love you but I still want to say it because it’s very important to hear at least once in a while!! You were the one who brought us 4 together and without you this household wouldn’t exist. Thank you so much!! I love you<3

 

**Dad**

I actually teared up

Thank you so much

I love you too Jongho<3

 

**MainBroKing**

This is so sweet?

 

**Jonathan**

Yunho, San, Mingi, Wooyoung: Thank you.

 

**MainBroKing**

…that’s it?

 

**Jonathan**

Yeah

 

**Leader**

…

 

**Sexy**

Oh wow

You wrote so much for the others and then there’s two words for us

 

**MainBroKing**

You didn’t even say anything to San lmao

 

**Jonathan**

Well what’d you expect

I've known you guys for like 3 days

There’s not much I could say

 

**Sexy**

But you’ve known me for a few months :(

 

**TheExtra**

Me too

 

**Jonathan**

Yeah well

Wooyoung I’ve never met you in person

San I would rather tell you things in person

 

**Sexy**

:(

 

**Jonathan**

OKAY

Wooyoung and San: Thank you and I love you guys!!<3<3

 

**Sexy**

:)

 

**TheExtra**

Ew

 

**Jonathan**

What do you mean ‘ew’???!

>:(

 

**TheExtra**

…first of all because it’s from you

But mainly because ‘San’ ‘Wooyoung’ and ‘Love’ in the same sentence disgusts me

 

**Sexy**

Wow

Love you too

 

**TheExtra**

Ew

:).

 

**Sexy**

Honestly, why are we even friends

 

**Leader**

Can you guys stop pretending to hate each other for a second and be sad that me and Mingi didn’t get an I love you?? :(

 

**Jonathan**

Sorry

I don’t know that much about you yet

 

**Leader**

:(

 

**MainBroKing**

It’s okay

Don’t be sad bro

 

**Leader**

But I didn’t get an I love you :(

 

**MainBroKing**

I love you

 

**Leader**

Awww :)

Thank you Mingi

I love you too<3

 

**MainBroKing**

…if only

 

**TheExtra**

…

 

**Sexy**

…

 

**Dad**

Oh?

 

**Mom**

Interesting

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Hey Yeosang!!!

 

**Future Husband**

Hi

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Since we were speaking about San and Jongho in the group chat

Have you seen my new instagram post?

 

**Future Husband**

…I literally have no idea how that correlates

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Isn’t it obvious??

 

**Future Husband**

No

 

**MAJOR Headache**

…okay whatever

So??

 

**Future Husband**

No, I didn’t

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Lies

 

**Future Husband**

Nope

 

**Sexy**

Are you serious?

 

**Future Husband**

Yes

 

**Sexy**

:(

…can you give me your username?

 

**Future Husband**

WHAT NO

 

**Sexy**

Why not??

 

**Future Husband**

How do you even know I have an account huh

 

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Don’t you like stalk me on there??

 

**Future Husband**

IT WASN’T STALKING OMG

ALSO NOT ANYMORE SHUT UP DON’T BRING IT UP

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Well wHY TF NOT??

AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU ANYMORE???

 

**Future Husband**

NO that’s nOT IT

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Why then?

 

**Future Husband**

…

It’s

I just

…@withluvyeo

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Awww that’s  cute :(

 

**Future Husband**

…

 

**MAJOR Headache**

I’ll follow you back!

 

**Future Husband**

I’m not following you

 

**MAJOR Headache**

What

Why??

 

**Future Husband**

｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡

 

**MAJOR Headache**

Okay nevermind just do it now??

 

**Future Husband**

…okay

OH

But just so you know I don’t have a lot of posts

Only like five

Sorry

 

**MAJOR Headache**

It’s fine??

I mean it’s your account why are you apologizing?

 

**Future Husband**

Sorry

 

**MAJOR Headache**

(-_-; ) ・・・

I’ll be back

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

**( **99 Line + Fetus + Parents** )**

**Sexy**

OMG GUYS

AKSJALKSA

I’M IN HEAVEN

 

**Leader**

What??

 

**Sexy**

So I was just talking to Yeosang

And

 

**MainBroKing**

Bro

Check the group name

 

**Sexy**

…

Fuck

Wrong chat

Sorry

 

**Beautiful**

…

 

**\--** **・** **\--**

**(Let’s go WooSang!!)**

 

**YUNHOwho**

WOOYOUNG

AHSAJASKJH

 

**WOOhoo**

Oops

 

**SANflower**

Idiot

 

**WOOhoo**

Shut up

 

**MINniemouse**

So what did you want to say?

 

**WOOhoo**

I HAVE YEOSANGS INSTAGRAM

HE HAS SELFIES

LIKE

HES SO BEAUTIFUL

 

**SANflower**

…

Creep

 

**WOOhoo**

SAN SHUT THE FUCK UP

I HAVE CONSENT TO LOOK AT HIM

 

**SANflower**

If you say so

 

**WOOhoo**

I do

>:(

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think??


End file.
